


Bloodlust

by Crimson15



Series: Bloodlust [2]
Category: Original Work, Vampire Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Body Worship, Brother-Sister Relationships, Brother/Brother Incest, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Family Issues, Family Secrets, Flashbacks, Foursome - F/F/F/M, Incest, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Obsessive Behavior, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Overprotective Brother, Pureblood Society, Purebloods, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Sibling Incest, Supernatural - Freeform, Vampires, guy on guy sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-05-11 16:05:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 16
Words: 61,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5632660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crimson15/pseuds/Crimson15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Like sex stories? Like vampire stories? Like stories with both sex AND vampires? Well, I got a treat for you. The story Bloodlust is exactly that. And more. A story that revolves around two brothers. The older brother, the crown prince, is a sexual beast, an overwhelmingly powerful Pureblood, feared almost unanimously by his kind. And, he's an extremely overprotective brother. His little brother is the opposite, a little boy that loves his brother above everything. These two are meant to shape the Pureblood world, how, and whether they will be allowed to, is for you to find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Two Brothers

**Author's Note:**

> I am using the term "Purebloods" to refer to the main and most important characters, and the ruling class. If you have seen the anime Vampire Knight it should sound familiar. BUT, that is the ONLY similarity. This is NOT a Vampire Knight fan-fiction.  
> This is an erotic story, do not expect romance, though. Due expect a plot, this isn't just some erotic porn story. You'll find out if you decide to read it. It has boy on girl(s) and guy on guy. And some incest, but nothing to crazy.  
> IMPORTANT: This is my original work! All of the characters belong to me and me only. I should not see this story in any site without my authorization. I retain all rights to my work and creations.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Come and meet the Vinter Brothers!

"Wake up Rin. Wake up,” Aleksandr said.

Aleksandr of Vinter, the crown prince of the Pureblood race. The prince was over two centuries old, but due to being immortal he looked no older than 18. His short, white hair and crimson red colored eyes help complement his handsome face—something typical of Purebloods.

"... huh… Big Brother?"

"Yes Rin, it's me," replied Aleksandr. "I need you to wake up."

"Hmm, okay," the little Pureblood prince sat on his bed. Yawning as he rubbed his purple eyes. "Why are you waking me up Big Brother?"

Rin Vinter, second prince and Aleksandr's younger brother. He is a bit more than than a hundred years old but being a Pureblood he’s but a child. What Aleksandr has of extremely handsome Rin has of cuteness. White hair was a typical feature for member of Vinter family, and Rin was no exception.

“Today is the first day of class. For both of us. I need you to get ready,” Aleksandr said. "You need to take a bath first."

“But I don’t want to take a bath,” the little boy pouted.

Aleksandr ran his hand through Rin's hair. "You still have dirt in your hair."

"But Big Brother—"

"Rin, you know Big Brother doesn't like it when you disobey him," he raised his voice, despite the fact he hated doing it.

"Oh… okay," saddened the tiny Pureblood walked to his drawer. "Big Brother will you take a bath with me?" He asked cheerfully.

"I already took one Rin. Sorry," the older brother apologized.

"But Big Brother, please," Rin gave his older brother the biggest, cutest puppy eyes he could.

Aleksandr couldn't resist that face. Nor could he really deny anything to his precious little brother. "Tell you what, I'll give you the bath instead. How about that?”

"Yay!" Rin jumped into his brother's arms. "Thanks Big Brother. I love it when you give me a bath.”

"So do I Rin," Aleksandr could hear Rin's stomach growling. "Hungry?" He asked.

"Mm—hmm… can I..."

Aleksandr tilted his head a bit, showing more of his neck. "Of course. Take as much as you want. But no more afterwards, you're a messy eater I won't have you get dirty after giving you a bath."

"I promise." Rin opened his mouth, revealing his small but sharp fangs. He bit Aleksandr on the neck. The fangs of Pureblood children were small but razor sharp, and they tended to bite with more force than necessary.

Rin began to drink his blood. He gulped and gulped, loving the taste. Its taste was much better than of any other Pureblood or vampire. It was bliss. He could never have enough of it. The blood of a Pureblood was unique; it was addictive, powerful yet seductive. It was unlike anything in the world. Its power was so great only another Pureblood could drink it.

Blood dripped from Rin’s mouth down to his Big Brother’s neck. He was a messy eater after all.

Rin finished feeding. He licked his brother’s neck, licking the blood still covering his skin. The bite holes instantly disappeared. A Pureblood’s healing powers had no match.

“Satisfied?” Aleksandr asked.

“Yes, Big Brother.” Rin replied with a smile. “Your blood tastes so good. Do all blood taste the same?”

“No. The blood of a common vampire and that of a Pureblood are different as night and day. I can tell you from experience thanks to all the…” Aleksandr had to think his next words very carefully. “Late night parties I go to.” He hoped his brother wouldn’t catch the innuendo, fortunately Rin was young and innocent. Aleksandr quickly placed his brother on the floor. “Get your towel and clothes, and go to the bathroom. I’ll be there shortly to give you a bath.”

 

Rin was taking a bubble bath. He had some toys, which he was using to make a mess, splashing soapy water all over the place.

“Don’t make too much of a mess Rin.”

“Sorry, Big Brother.”

Aleksandr took his shirt off, not wanting to get it wet while giving his brother a bath. The prince’s body was pure perfection. His pearly white skin was complemented by his muscular and ripped body. He has a tight chest, and well defined eight-pack abs. Truly, a sight to be envious of.

Aleksandr kneeled behind the tub, he grabbed a bottle with shampoo, smeared some of it on his hands, and began to scrub his brother’s hair.

“Are you excited for today?” Aleksandr asked.

“I am. I’ve never been to school before. Is it hard?”

“Not at all. You are smart, Rin. It will be easy for you.”

“How about you? Are you excited.”

“Not really. School has never been for me. I left school decades ago. It was boring. But now I have a reason to go. I want to be with you at the academy. Help you. Protect you. I don’t want to be away from you.”

“Neither do I. I’m glad you are going with me,” Rin couldn’t be any more happy. “But I am ready. You did homeschooled me for a long time. I think I can do this.”

“I had to. You insisted you wanted to attend it. I had to prepare you.” Aleksandr washed the shampoo off his brother’s hair. “Classes might be separated by ages but we share a same building. Older Purebloods will not think twice about bullying their younger counterparts. Specially the new ones. But I’ll be there in case you need help.”

Aleksandr would never let his brother go to the academy all by himself. There are too many strong Pureblood with different mentalities and personalities. And Aleksandr needed to be there to protect him from anyone foolish enough to attack him. After all, only a fool would dare raise its hand at the younger sibling of the Crown Prince of all Purebloods and the strongest Pureblood.

“Oh, it sounds scary,” Rin had a bit of a worried tone. Maybe this wasn’t such a good idea.

“You have nothing to worry about. I will protect you. Lift your arm.” Aleksandr used a soapy sponge to wash his brother’s armpit and moved to his chest. “Just say who you are and who your brother is and nobody will harm you.”

“Okay, I will do.” Rin felt reassured. Things could not be bad as long as his brother was there.

Aleksandr picked up his brother, and wrapped a towel around him and started to dry him up. “There. Nice and clean.”

“Big Brother, you left my hair all funny,” Rin complained.

“Sorry. I just need to get you dressed and I’ll comb your hair.”

Both brothers were dressed for school. The academy was only for members of royalty and high nobility. So the uniform was formal. Suit and tie for the males, a fine dress from the ladies. Black suit with a white shirt and a tie. Dress pants for young males, while formal shorts from little boys.

“Are you boys ready?” Asked their mother.

Alaia Vinter, Aleksandr’s and Rin’s mother. She was a woman with a tremendous beauty. She had long, silky, straight white hair .Beautiful almond-shaped eyes, color purple irises. Thin, pink lips, and a radiant, elegant face. Not very tall, but with the sexy and gorgeous body. The personification of beauty.

“Yes Mother. I’ll walk us to the academy.” Aleksandr replied. “See you in a few hours.”

“Bye Mother.” Rin and Aleksandr walked to the academy.

 

Their world was unique; it was inhabited and ruled by bloodsuckers of incredible power, and three diﬀerent classes of such inhibit such a world. At the very top of their races are the Purebloods which deserve the adjective of perfection since they are the strongest, most attractive creatures that exist. The Pureblood denomination is in consequence of their blood being free of inferior human blood. As such, they were born, not transformed. The ones who govern everything in their world. They are also the people who created the other two races.

After the Purebloods there come the Aristocrats, which where the ﬁrst humans to be turned into vampires by the Purebloods, and thus are considered nobles amongst the other vampires with the exception of the Pureblood race, of course. These vampires rule over the last race, but are still subject to any whim of a Pureblood. Lastly, we have the Commoners, which are the lower class vampires, simple humans that were converted into vampires without any special abilities.

But two stood out above the rest: the Vinter brothers, Aleksandr and Rin. Two Pureblood royal princes. They who one day are meant to govern the entire Pureblood world. Whether their kind wants it or not.


	2. Young Lust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SEX!... Now that I have your attention, oh wait, it is sex. I know this is barely the 2nd chapter but I decided adding a strong and hot sex scene was a good way to get things on. Besides, it is only right that you get to know the sexual prowess of Aleksnadr. I hope you enjoy it. This was the most difficult chapter to write, and the longest.

The Vinter brothers arrived at their destination: Located close to the Normandy coast in Northern France was the massive, castle-like Red Moon Academy. The area it occupied was enormous. Hectare after hectare of land, as far as the eye could see. It was worth it of being called the most prestigious academy in the world.

“It’s huge, Big Brother,” Rin gasped in awe.

“It was a bit smaller when I used to attend here. Time sure did marvels to this place,” Aleksandr said. “It’s been quite some time. I wonder how more of it has changed.”

“Let’s go inside and see,” Rin was eager to see everything. He’d never been to a place like this before.

Both brothers walked to the main entrance. A huge, golden gate with guards posted on each side prevented their entry. There was another man, with armor and several medals, one of them a golden star, a sign he was the captain of the academy’s guard.

The captain bowed his head. “Crown Prince Aleksandr and Second Prince Rin, welcome to the Red Moon Academy. We hope the academy is to your liking. Open the gates!” The massive gates opened, slowly. “Enjoy your stay, Your Highnesses.”

The brothers walked inside. The gates closed behind them. Rin was even more amazed once he was inside. There was a large front garden, filled with every colorful flower imaginable. Marble walls and columns everywhere. The entire Academy was made of marble. The place full of young Aristocrats and Purebloods. Talking, laughing, and gossiping filled the place.

“Woah, I’ve never seen so many Purebloods in one place, Big Brother.”

“Most of them are just arrogant fools who believe their petty noble titles mean anything.” Aleksandr expressed. Despite the fact that he was a prince he had never been a fan of the nobility. “Pay no attention to them. I’ll take you to your first class.”

Rin grabbed his brother’s hand as they walked into the castle.

As Aleksandr escorted his brother he could feel everyone’s eyes on them. Every other Pureblood and Aristocrat was in awe at their sight. Nobody had told them the two royal princes, heirs to the most powerful Pureblood House, would be attending the academy. Most of them bowed, all the Aristocrats bowed, however. Pureblood males felt a sense of fear and respect for Aleksandr. While the females drooled over him.

“Oh dear, is that the prince?” One girl asked.

“He’s so hot. Much hotter in person,” Another said.

“His brother is so adorable,” girls couldn’t take their eyes off of them.

 

“This is the classroom. I want you to behave, and be respectful to your professors and listen to them. Just because I’m not with you doesn’t mean you can do what you want.”

“I’m pretty sure I should be saying that,” Aleksandr said. “Rin, I want you to enjoy your first day here. Have fun. But be careful. If anyone gives you trouble let me know.”

“I will, Big Brother. I have to go now. Bye.” Rin kissed his brother on the cheek, and went inside.

Aleksandr was a bit worried. Rin was everything to him. His whole world. If anything were to happen to him there would be hell to pay. He wasn’t sure of the number of people he’s killed. Dozens. All of them did something he did not approve. Something as small as a servant going inside Rin’s room without his permission. Or dressing him. Nobody got too close to Rin, unless they were willing to feel Aleksandr’s wrath.

The prince kept walking, trying to find his class. The whispers about him were getting annoying. He could hear every single one, sometimes he hated his over-sensitive ears. He ignored the whispers.

After some walking he found the classroom. “Room 201, World History. That should be fun.” He opened the door to the classroom. “Hello?”

“Oh, hello there. I’m Professor Filipowski. You are?”

“I’m Aleksandr Vinter.”

It took the commoner vampire one second to notice with whom he was talking to. “Excuse me, Sire. I did not recognize you. Forgive my rudeness. Commoners like myself do not get to meet royal princes too often.”

“It is fine. I’d prefer it if people did not make too much of a fuss,” he stated. “I’m surprised a commoner is a professor here.”

“So do I. It is my second year teaching here,” the professor answered. “A high ranking Pureblood took a liking to my teachings, and put me here. Now, Highness, we are just going to wait for everyone to get into the class so you can present yourself.”

“Sure.” Excellent, just what he needed, have everyone stare at him.

The final bell rang, and every student was in their classroom. Professor Filipowski’s class was full, “good morning class. We have a new student today. I would like for everyone to stand up. He is a rather important student.”

Aleksandr did not want to do this but he had no other choice. Rin’s advice to listen to his teacher was in his mind.

“Hello, my name is Aleksandr Vinter. Aleksandr II, after my grandfather. This is my first day here. I umm…hope we can have a good semester together,” for someone that was intimidating he sure wasn’t good at this.

Every single Aristocrat knelt down and bowed. “It is an honor to meet you, my lord.” All of them said in unison. The Purebloods bowed their heads in respect. “It is a pleasure to meet you, Prince Aleksandr.”

All the student returned to their seats. “Excellent job, Prince Aleksandr. We are happy to have you in our class. Now, take a seat in that desk next to the window.”

Aleksandr took his seat, he could feel everyone staring at him. “Nobody told me the prince was that hot. Look at him.” That was Elizabeth, an English Aristocrat. Blonde, ponytail, large bosom, bright pink lips, and blue eyes.

“That boy is cute!” That was Aikaterina, another aristocrat and Elizabeth’s friend. She had a Mediterranean tan, she was a Greek Aristocrat. Small, petite body. Long, straight, silky hair. A bit flatter compared to Elizabeth.

“Class, open your books to page 322. Let’s review what we talked about last year. If you recall it was about the German defeat at Stalingrad. Now, can any of you tell me the mistake the Germans did that caused their defeat?” Professor Filipowski scanned the classroom, hoping a student would answer. None of them even bothered. They all knew the answer, but they were too good to answer the question asked by a lower class vampire.

Aleksandr was annoyed by this kind of arrogance. “The Germans lost because they overextended themselves. The entire Sixth Army was inside the city of Stalingrad, leaving nothing but ill-equipped Hungarian, Italian, and Romanian armies to protect their flanks. The Russians exploited this weakness. The Red Army attacked each flank at different times during ‘Operation Uranus’ destroying the weaker Axis troops, and effectively trapping the Sixth Army, parts of the Romanian 4th Army, and parts of the 4th Panzer Army inside Stalingrad.”

Everyone was silent, even the professor. Nobody had expected him to actually answer the question, and with such detail and knowledge. And he did it with his usual humdrum look.

Commoners could, and would, never understand the vast knowledge trapped inside a Pureblood’s mind. “Judging by the way you answered you seem to enjoy this subject.”

“It is more than that, I fought in it. I had a lot of fun during those years of war,” that was no joke; his hands were covered in the blood of many thousands of German troops.

The other Purebloods gasped, many did not believe him. Purebloods were not allowed to interfere in human affairs.

The remainder of the class went by fast; finishing work in a matter of minutes.

His next class was chemistry. As in World History, he introduced himself in front of the class. Same reactions, same whispers.

The class ended without much going on. Aleksandr walked on the hallway to his next class. “ Combinatorial Theory? Gah, I hate math.”

“Welcome, Prince Aleksandr, to my class,” Professor Lenin greeted the young prince. He was a world wide famous mathematics professor, “would you like to sit anywhere in particular?”

“Next to a window, if possible.”

“There is one behind me,” Elizabeth shouted. Aleksandr sat behind her. “Hi, my name is Elizabeth. We have World History together.”

Aleksandr analyzed her, from top to bottom. She was hot, with a sexy body. She looked like a tasty meal. Maybe even more.

“Hello, I’m Aleksandr.” He replied.

“Nice to meet you. I know this sounds really forward but you are cute. And I like your hair. Is it really natural?”

This was not the first time—nor was it going to be the last time—that a someone asked about his white hair. “Yes, it is. Every member of my family has white hair.”

She grabbed his arm. “Wow, you have soft skin. And it’s pretty white. Where are you from?”

Aleksandr liked where her, so he decided to amuse her, “Iceland.”

 

It was lunch time. Perfect timing, he was starving. Many of his fellow bloodsuckers had tasty scents. It was common for Purebloods to feed from each other but it wasn’t permitted on the academy. Solid food and bloodwine would suffice.

Aleksandr waited in line until it was his turn to be served. After getting his food he sat to eat on an empty table. He tasted the food, it was decent. “Seems Rin has a different lunch hour. I guess I’ll be eating by myself.” He took out a book from his backpack and read while he ate. 

“Hi, mind if we join you?” A girl asked.

“You are?” Aleksandr asked.

“I’m Marie Louise d’Leon. Pureblood from the House of d’Leon of Northern France.” She was a gorgeous girl. Long, light brown hair. Smooth skin, small, almond colored eyes. Small but thick red lips. And a large chest. She spoke with a tiny French accent. “I think you have met my friends before.”

Elizabeth greeted him..

“Hello there.” Aikaterina followed.

“Sure, go ahead. I don’t mind.” Aleksandr smiled at them.  _ I think I might have found a few playtoys. _

“I’ll get to the point, Mr. Vinter. There has been a lot of talking about you throughout the academy. Nonstop. I’m rather interested in you.” Marie Louise spoke without any restraint. “I am interested in you. And I usually get want I want. Would you like to have some fun?”

Aleksandr raised an eyebrow. He was impressed by her. Straight to the point, he liked that. “What kind of fun?”

“I think you know. We have more than an hour of free time. Follow us.” 

All three ladies left the table and walked outside. Intrigued the prince followed them. “Where are we going?”

“To a more secluded place.” Elizabeth pointed at a small wooden building. They were far away from most eyes. “That is an old break room. We come here often.”

“We have lots of fun here,” Aikaterina mentioned.

The three girls dragged him inside. It was small but cozy. There was a couch and a few chairs. A fine carpet. But it was old.

“Take a seat,” said Marie Louis.

Aleksandr complied, sitting on the couch. Marie and Aikaterina each sat on each side of him. Elizabeth kneeled in front of him.

“Mind if we ask you something?” Marie Louis asked.

“Sure. Ask away.”

“First of all, do you have someone special?” Elizabeth inquired.

“I do.” He replied.

“Oh, you have a girlfriend then,” Elizabeth pouted.

“No, I don’t. The only special someone I have is my younger brother.”

“You have a brother? Is he cute?” Marie asked.

Aleksandr removed his necklace pendant from his neck. Solid gold and diamond encrusted. He opened it. “Here, take a look.”

The picture was of Rin dressed with his little sailor suit from the last birthday they celebrated.

“Oh my, he’s adorable”

“He’s so cute.”

“He looks just like you. What’s his name?”

“Rin. He’s the most important thing in my life.”

“Aww, that’s so sweet. You must be a wonderful big brother,” Elizabeth said. She leaned in closer, just a few inches from his face. “I like sweet guys.”

“Are all the guys in your family good looking?” Aikaterina asked.

“I guess you could say so,” he responded. “A lot of women have always been after my father but he’s always remained loyal to my mother.”

“And you? Are you a one-girl only type of guy?”

“Not at all. I can do more than one at a time. If I need to,” Aleksandr answered with a seductive tone.

“Oh my. Aren’t you the straightforward kind of guy. I like that.” Elizabeth started to make her moved. She started to caress his leg.

“So do we,” Aikaterina and Marie were not going to be left out. They started to place their hands on him. Touching his arms. They lifted his shirt a little, touching his hard abs.

“You ladies don’t waste time.”

“Why play games?” Marie replied. “We like you. In fact, we want you. But we like to play with our toys first.

Aleksandr scoffed at her answer, “too bad I don’t like being treated as a toy. I don’t know who you think I am but I will not allow you to think of me as such. Guess you girls have never been told. Demons are the ones that seduce, not the other way around.” He grabbed Elizabeth by the arms, pulling her closer. “The ones who want this are you. And I will give you what you want.”

Elizabeth tried to push him back, she wasn’t too successful. “Let me go—”

He kissed her. He took her all in, assaulting her mouth. It took the other two girls by surprise. The kiss was forceful, yet it was passionate. It was a strong, long, wet kiss. He used his tongue to play with hers. She was lost in the bliss. It was by far the best kiss she’s ever had.

“Oh…I, damn…that was amazing,” Elizabeth looked like she was about to faint.

“Elizabeth, are you okay?” Aikaterina asked.

“Yes. Nobody has ever kissed me like that.”

Curious, Marie jumped on, seating on his legs and kissed him. That’s what he wanted, they were  _ his _ toys. Now the fun could begin.

Aleksandr kissed her, with the same force and passion he used on Elizabeth. He rubbed her back with his hands, moving down all the way to her round, firm, sexy butt. He squeezed it. He used both hands to grab both cheeks. Then he stopped kissing her, and instead moved to her neck. Kissing it, and sucking it, leaving a hickey. Then he licked her, tasting her soft, white skin. 

Marie moaned. He was so good at it. She replied by kissing his neck, it tasted good. She started to play with his body, caressing his arms, his strong, firm chest, and going down on his hard abs. She stopped when she felt something touching her crotch. She looked down, and she saw a massive bulge inside of his pants.

“Oh my, that looks big,” she said. “Mind if I have a look?”

“Go ahead, it won’t bite.”

She was more than happy to comply, she was curious, and she was turned on. That kiss had done something to her.

Marie got down on her knees in front of his tented pants, she unzipped them and pulled them down. She could see his massive soft cock being restrained only by his underwear. She started to pull down those too. As she finished and moved her eyes back up she was greeted by the full length of his soft cock. She gasped, she had never seen anything that size before.

All of the girls were shocked. They have slept with many boys, even teachers, but none of them had seen anything like it.

“It’s huge!” Marie shouted.

“Thanks. You do realize I am soft right now.”

That surprised her even more. “How big is it, right now?”

“Twenty centimeters,” he answered.

“You are joking That’s way too big,” Marie wasn’t so sure of this anymore.

“Haven’t you taken one that size. Isn’t Angelo as big?” Aikaterina asked her.

“Angelo is twenty centimeters but hard. But he is soft, and I think he is thicker.”

“Do not compare me with your boyfriend. I am in a whole different league. Just wait until I get hard, then you’ll have something to be surprised about. But first, how about you wake him up?”

“What?” Marie started to sound somewhat regretful. “You want me to suck you?”

He nodded.

“I don’t know if it will fit in my mouth, but it looks so tasty. And I’m so turned on. Fuck it, I can handle it,” she gulped, she had experience, but never with one this big before. She kissed the head. It was covered in pre-cum. It had a nice flavor, she thought. She stuck her tongue out, and licked the tip, making his cock twitch.

“You are going to have to do better than that,” he said.

Marie took the head into her mouth. She used her tongue to lick the whole head, licking the tip and around it. Now she could truly savor the pre-cum the prince was leaking.

Aleksandr moaned in lust. It had been so long since someone had sucked his cock since moving away.

“This feels good, but as you can see, my cock is a little on the large side.” The prince place his hands behind Marie’s head and applied pressure. “Unless you can take more of it, it won’t feel as good.”

She was forced to open her mouth wider, to try and accommodate him. She couldn’t believe how much of the prince’s meat pole was filling her mouth, yet there was so much of it outside. She started to gag. She didn’t think all of it could fit. It was a matter of time before the head was hitting her throat. Barely half of the cock was inside, and it was semi-hard.

Marie felt as her mouth was getting full as she continued to suck his cock. It was starting to get hard. It started to grow and grow, she began to choke on it. She had no other choice but to pull it out. Marie was able to breath again. She was good at giving blowjobs but this was proving to be more difficult than expected.

“Sorry, I can go again—” her eyes widened in shock the moment she saw his erect cock. It was massive! It covered so much of her face. And it was throbbing, it pulsated with desire. It needed to be pleased. “I can’t believe how big it is. There is no way I can put it in my mouth.” She knew it but she still licked her lips, she wanted it.

“It’s just thirtythree centimeters long. I’m sure you can handle it.”

The ladies were surprised by the way he said it. As if a ruler’s length wasn’t much of a big deal. But not only was it long, it was thicker than a soda can, about sixteen centimeters in circumference.

Marie put the massive head inside her mouth, that was all she could put inside. Wrapping her lips around it. Since only the head could fit she used her hands to give him a handjob while she sucked him. Even both her hands couldn’t go around it. She jerked him up and down, slow at first, increasing the speed as she got a hang of it.

Aleksandr was getting into it, he moved his hips, fucking her throat. Marie gstuck the tip of her tongue into his piss slit. Saliva dripped down her chin as he throat fucked her. She was bobbing faster and faster. Little by little more of his cock went inside of her. But a third was all she could take, she used her hands to pleasure the remainder. She could feel the thick veins of his cock. The veins that were feeding that monster of his. Marie was getting so aroused her panties were getting soaking wet. She used one of her hands to play with herself. She massaged her clit. Then proceeded to finger herself.

The Pureblood felt as Aleksandr’s thrusts became faster and more ragged. His breathing became heavier. The cock inside got bigger and harder. He was about about to reach orgasm.

“I’m close. And I want you to take all of it. Understood? Don’t spit anything.”

Marie did nothing but look at the prince.

“Oh fuck! I am….gah!” And with that, he stopped his thrusting and exploded inside the slutty Pureblood’s mouth. He came buckets. It felt great. He was pouring so much of his thick cum into her mouth.

All of it was going down straight down into Marie’s stomach. But she could still taste it. It was hot, thick and salty. She noticed the prince was still coming, there was no way she could swallow all of it.

Aleksandr pulled his cock out, covering Marie’s huge tits and face with his juices.

As soon as it left her mouth, Marie coughed and puked most of it. 

“Hey, didn’t I say to take it all?”

“It is so much. And it’s so thick,” Marie said as she coughed more of his cum.

Elizabeth and Aikaterina were amazed. They couldn’t believe how much he had ejaculated. And he was still leaking, and throbbing.

“I told you I was on a different league.” The prince jerked his cock. Showing the ladies he was far from done.

Elizabeth and Aikaterina walked close to him and got on their knees, it was their turn. Both of them wrapped their hands around it and jerked it. “I can’t believe how hard it is, like iron. And so hot.” Both girls licked each side of the meatpole, starting from the head all the way to his balls.

“Oh fuck. That feels great.”

Elizabeth put the head inside of her mouth, sucking on it. Aikaterina tasted his smooth balls.

“Hey, what about me?” Marie pouted.

“Come here,” Aleksandr ordered.

She complied. He grabbed her by the hips and assaulted her mouth. They way he kissed with force and how he moved his tongue was amazing. She could swear she was levitating.

Aleksandr took off her shirt and undid the bra. He wanted to play with her big tits. By far Marie had the largest breasts. They were round and plump. He played with them, fondling them and pinching her nipples until they got hard. He lowered his right hand until it found her soaking wet pussy. He massaged it until his fingers were wet.

“Horny, are we?” he asked.

“Yes. I’ve never been this turned on in my life,” she responded.

“Take them off,” the prince commanded.

Marie did as she was told and removed her panties, revealing her wet cunt. She moaned in surprise as Aleksandr inserted two fingers inside and started to finger her, fast.

“Don’t worry. While these two play with my cock I’ll make you feel good.” As he fingered her he started to lick her breasts. Tasting every part. He sucked on her hard nipples, and even bit them, making her yelp. “You have some lewd sized breasts, I’m sure guys are always over you.”

“Oh damn. Yes, they…ngh… get me… I want,” she could only mumble a few words, his fingering was out of this world. She was soaking his fingers.

Elizabeth and Aikaterina traded places. Aikaterina sucked his shaft while Elizabeth played with his balls. His cock started to throb and even grow, he was close. Both girls used their tits to give it a titjob. They weren’t as big as Marie but together they seemed to handle his monster.

“Keep it going for a little longer and you’ll get a reward,” Aleksandr was about to explode. “That’s it. Take it,” he exploded on both of them, covering their tits with his thick cum. While Marie orgasmed from his fingering.

“That was amazing,” Marie gasped. “Oh dear, aren’t you an energetic boy.” She saw his still hard and throbbing cock. “I would love to try it.”

“Marie, are you sure?” Aikaterina asked. She doubted it could fit.

“I am, dear.”

“Lay down on the floor,” but Aleksandr wasn’t going to fuck her yet, he did things his way, and at his own pace. He still wanted to taste her.

Marie laid down on the carpet of the floor. Once she adjusted herself she opened her legs, inviting him in.

Aleksandr darted between her open thighs, staring at her soaking wet pussy. And with his tongue extended he began to licj every fold of flesh.

Marie moaned the moment she felt his warm, wet tongue. She felt as Aleksandr was slowly eating her pussy. He nibbled the clit and moist lips, and imbibed on her sweet honey juices.

The young crown prince made sure his tongue didn’t miss a thing, sticking it firm against her clit.

Marie was in paradise. Her toes would curl every time Aleksandr licked. His warm tongue felt amazing wedged between her moist pussy lips. How was he so good at this? She has had her most intimate part eating by much older Purebloods, but he was in a whole different league. She was close. And he knew it.

As she approached orgasm Aleksandr thrust harder and faster, pushing the tongue probe deeper and deeper into her cunt. He was giving her a tongue fuck she would never forget.

Elizabeth and Aikaterina couldn’t help but touched each other. What they were seeing had aroused them beyond control.

Elizabeth lifted Aikaterina’s skit, and she did the same for Elizabeth. Both girls massaged the other’s cunt.

Marie moaned louder and louder, she had reached her limit. Her young cunt exploded in ecstasy. She had orgasmed harder than ever before. His tongue made her orgasm more than any dick she had taken.

The pleasure going through her body was simply overwhelming. And breathtaking. She panted as she tried to recover from the greatest eating she had ever experienced.

But Aleksandr wasn’t done. She had her pleasure, it was time for his pleasures to be fulfilled.

Aleksandr placed his huge cock in front of her small, pink pussy, he was leaking all over her. She felt intimidated by his large member but her horniness demanded it. Aleksandr rubbed it up and down her cunt. Covering it even more with his jizz. Marie couldn’t believe how great it felt. Waves of lust coursed through her body, the salaciousness aroused every cell of her body. Lying submissive before a huge cock was the most arousing experience of her life.

Marie was always the one in control. She has never allowed guys to take the lead. But he had just done that. He was the one in command, and if she wanted him inside she would have to listen.

“Ready?” he asked. She nodded. Aleksandr forced his large, mushroom-sized head into her tight cunt. She started to moan in ecstasy. And in pain too, it was proving to be much hurtful than she had imagined.

“Oh god. Wait. It’s too big! It’s too big,” she screamed. She realized now there was going to be some real pain.

“It’s too late now. Don’t worry, once it’s inside, I will rock your world.” The Pureblood pushed his cock even further inside. Stretching her cunt to its limits. As he slid inside her he spurted some cum, making it easier for him to penetrate her. 

The more he put inside the more Marie jerked and gasped as her fuckslit was being destroyed. “It hurts,” she cried. He used more force which made her scream. “Ooohh damn!”

“Calm down, it’s only been half,” he smirked.

“What?” She looked, at there was still more than half of it outside. There was no way, she thought.

In order to hurry things up Aleksandr shoved all of it in one swoop.

“Aaahhh!” she shouted in agony. But that pain soon gave way to pleasure. The moment his cock violated her tight pussy she had a huge orgasm, unlike anything she has ever had before. Even more overwhelming than her previous one. Her back arched as she trashed without control.

“I haven’t even started and you already came. That’s rude, don’t you think?”

Aleksandr moved, making Marie squeal like a pig. She tried to fight back, to no avail. Her violated pussy tightened around his massive member. He moved with more speed and force, making Marie moan and moan. Every thrust was a mixture of pain and blissful pleasure.

The prince pounded her nonstop. His pounding made Marie cum every few moments. It was proving to be too much for her but the pleasure overrode her senses.

As Aleksandr continued ravaging her he could feel Marie’s orgasm wrapping around his cock down to his ballsack. His balls were full now, and he was about to release a huge torrent inside of her.

As the cum filled up inside his shaft he took a firmer grip around her hips. He did one final push. Releasing buckets of cum, slamming deep into her cramped hole. Marie felt his thick cum pouring and pouring into her belly, filling her up, stretching her insides. And her belly was full, he had filled her up so much it looked like she had a bulge in her stomach It looked like it had no end. Her body convulsed and wracked in the throws of the most powerful orgasms of her life, twitching and pulsing with the force of the aftermath. Cum poured out of her, smearing his cock with his own juices.

While Marie recovered from the intensity, Aleksandr licked her neck. “She’s ready now. Time for me to have a taste.” He elongated his fangs and bit her on the neck. Blood tasted the best after being mixed with this kind of ecstasy. Marie moaned, she was trapped in her own orgasms to notice. She tasted so good. Her delicious Pureblood blood mixed with her hormones was beyond tasty. He kept drinking more and more.

But he had to stop. He didn’t want to suck her dry. There was no reason too, there were two more girls for him.

Aleksandr pulled out, spraying her body with his juices, his orgasm was losing steam. Not for long, though. He was still hard and throbbing. He was ready for more. Ready to give the other girls the pounding of their lives. Plus, he was still very hungry.

“Who else wants to become my next fucktoy?” the Pureblood asked.

“I’ll go next.” Elizabeth raised her hand. Though she appeared nervous.

“I want you to place your hands on the wall, and open your legs,” he instructed.

As Elizabeth positioned herself, she could feel something poking her in the ass. She turned and saw the prince rubbing himself in between her cheeks. “Please, be gentle.”

Aleksandr tilted his head in confusion. “Gentle is something that I know nothing about. But, I guess I could make an exception.” He used a finger to widen open her cunt. Then inserted a second one, he needed to stretch it as much as possible.

That should be enough. He positioned his cock in front of Elizabeth’s hole and started to push, slowly. She whelped as her hole was being penetrated. Aleksandr pushed until the head was inside, then some more until a few centimeters were inside.

Elizabeth grinded her teeth, but took it. Aleksandr started to move in a rocking motion; he pulled out and pushed in, a little farther each time, getting Elizabeth used to it. Stretching her more and more. Aleksandr repeated until two-thirds of his cock were inside. But it looked as though that was as much as he could get inside.

“I think that’s enough. Time for me to get serious.” Without warning, the prince started to push much faster. Thrusting his large cock inside Elizabeth.

Elizabeth moaned, drooling as she was being penetrated by the prince. “It feels amazing!”

“You like that? You like having my huge cock inside?”

“Yes! Please go harder.” 

Music to his ears. He thrust harder, going in deeper with each thrust.

“Damn your pussy is so tight!”  

The room was filled with the noise of their fucking. The noise of the prince’s skin smacking Elizabeth’s, their heavy breathing and moans echoed throughout the building. The whole place smeared with sex, semen, sweat and lust.

“I think I’m cumming. I’m, I’m…!” The heiress came, experiencing the same pleasure as Marie had.

“Cumming before me? I think I will punish you for that.” Aleksandr bit Elizabeth on the shoulder, licking the blood that flowed down. All while increasing the pace of his thrusting.

The brunette could feel the prince’s cock fatten inside of her.

“I’m close too. Get ready, because I will cum inside of you.” With that he gave one final big thrust, burying himself inside, and exploded inside Elizabeth. “Fuck! Take it all! Damn this feels amazing,” it looked as if the prince was cumming forever, shooting potent after potent blast of his seed. This was the fourth time he came, and his blasts were as powerful as the first one.

Elizabeth could feel her pussy being stretched, and the hot, thick cum of the prince pouring inside. Her legs felt numb, she would have fallen if the prince weren’t holding her.  

Elizabeth was breathing heavily. “I’ve never felt this good before—” she was interrupted. She was being lifted. The Pureblood grabbed her legs and hoisted her up. His cock still buried inside.

“I’m far from satisfied,” Aleksandr smiled sadistically. “Didn’t I tell you. I can go all day?” he spread her legs apart and started to thrust. Forcing Elizabeth to go up and down his cock.

The Pureblood turned around, with Elizabeth still attached, to face Aikaterina. All while he was still pounding her. He was showing the little Greek girl how he was destroying her insides. “See that? I want you to take a good look. This is going to be you, soon.”

Aikaterina was excited. But she couldn’t help but be in awe. She stared at his fat cock and how it was drilling her friend’s now over stretched cunt. She was getting aroused, she started to massage her clit.

Aleksandr shot his jizz inside Elizabeth one more time. Causing her to experience another orgasm. Her uterus and belly were overflowing with his seed. She felt she was going to explode at any moment.

The Pureblood prince extended his fangs and bit Elizabeth on the neck. This time with more force than he used on Marie. His appetite was move carnivorous. Blood dripped from her neck and down her breasts. “You taste so good. Let me take as much as I want.” He sucked and sucked until Elizabeth fainted from blood loss.

Aleksandr finished with her. He tossed aside, he had no use for broken toys. He grabbed Aikaterina, caressing her small, thin arms. “I hope you are ready because my little friend down there still wants to go. And I’m still hungry.” He slammed her on the wall and used his claws to rip her clothes off. “I’ve never done a Greek before. I hope you are tight.”

She could feel his tongue licking her neck, going down to her small breasts. It was warm. She loved the feeling on her body. She wanted him. Aleksandr sat on the floor. Immediately, he impaled her. The pain was near unbearable. She was crying. In an act of sadism he licked her tears. “Don’t worry, I’ll make sure you enjoy this.”

He rested on the floor. He was going to make her ride him.

He started to fuck her, hard and fast. She was sitting on top, almost all of his veiny cock went inside of her small hole. Up and down his overwhelming size. His cum and her juices dripping from her pussy. She was starting to relax. It still hurt a bit but his drilling was too good. He rammed his cock even harder. Speeding up his thrusting. If he weren’t holding her his strong thrusting would have pushed her out of his cock. The sound of his flesh slapping hers and his moans echoed throughout the room. 

“That’s what I like to see, you riding my fat cock.” He slapped her ass. Then he grabbed both of her firm, tight buttcheeks. “These are amazing. I can’t believe you have such a sexy arse. I would love to spend more time with it and eat it, but I am about to finish,” before he finished he wanted to have a little more fun.

Using one of his claws, Aleksandr slashed Aikaterina above her breast. He let the blood dripped down from her wound. She was feeling so good she ignored the pain. Parts of her torso were covered in her own blood. Seeing her body covered in blood made the young man even harder. He rammed her one last time and exploded. This was the biggest ejaculation he had. Her belly expanded by the second. As his orgasm waned he bit her. Sucking more until he was finally satisfied.

Aleksandr pulled out of her, both his fangs and giant member. He cleaned the blood from the tip of his fingernails. He grabbed one of the girl’s shirt to clean himself. It had been a long time since he had let loose like this. Drinking the blood of the people he fucked was the his favorite way of eating.

The door to the room was abruptly opened. “What happened here?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed it leave a kudos, review, criticize and comment. They are always appreciated =D


	3. A Brother's Wrath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when you piss of an overprotective older brother? What happens when said overprotective brother is overwhelmingly strong? What are the consequences when you try to harm the one little Pureblood that should never be harmed? Wanna find out?

“What is happening here?”

The outraged woman, Headmaster van Buren, could not believe the sight in front of her, it did not make her happy. Her green eyes full of disapproval.

Aleksandr pulled out of an unconscious, and full, Marie Louise. He was still throbbing and hard. “Exactly what it looks like. Care to join?”

She couldn’t believe such impudence. “Mr. Vinter, I am the headmaster of this academy, and have had that honor for over two centuries. I will not tarnish it by fooling around with a student.”

“That is too bad.” He said matter-of-factly. He grabbed a piece of clothing from one of the girls and used it to clean his crotch. “Your little assistant doesn’t seem to think the same.”

Aleksandr pointed at a young boy, younger than him. The boy blushed, he stared at the ground to hide it. And to ignore the scornful look of the headmaster.

“It has been quite a while since I’ve seen you, Headmaster.”

“To think you would come back. When you left I thought it was for good.”

“I’ve missed you too.” Aleksandr put on his boxers, followed by his pants.

“Mr. Vinter, you do understand being the son of Chancellor Vinter, and being the crown prince, does not entitle you to any sort of privileges.” The headmaster affirmed.

Aleksandr laughed at that remark. “That means nothing to me. I have never cared for my position. I have more ‘fun’ methods of getting what I want.” He grabbed his shirt and backpack and walked away.

“Mr. Vinter, we wear our shirts. Oh, and Mr. Vinter, class started ten minutes ago.”

“Class will have to wait. I need to clean myself, I’m all sticky.” Aleksandr had a huge smirk on. “Oh, and Headmaster, you should let the girls stay here until they are empty. It might take a couple of hours. My cum tends to be too thick.”

The headmaster did nothing but stare at him as he walked away. It was obvious she did not like him.

“Wow, he has some attitude. Like the rules do not apply to him.” The young assistant was impressed by his fellow classmate.

“I wonder if they do.” She whispered. “Stay with the girls until they come back to their senses.”

“As you say, Headmaster.”

 

"I'm glad you were able to come, Rin." Young Zayn said. The little Aristocrat is one of Rin's closest friends.

"Me too. Father had to have a talk with Big Brother; he didn't like the idea. Big Brother only accepted if he came too. Father wasn't sure, but Big Brother gets what he wants."

"Your brother sure loves you, a lot. You must love him a lot too, right?"

"Of course. My brother is the best." Rin spoke with pride. "He is always there for me. Helping me, protecting me. He -- umph!"

Rin bumped against another fellow classmate. The impact made Rin fall to the floor.

"What the hell?" The older and bigger Pureblood was not happy. He had a drink on his hand, now it smeared his uniform. "You little shit. Are you blind? You got bloodwine all over my clothes!"

"I- I'm sorry." Rin sounded scared.

"Sorry doesn't cut it. You are going to have to pay for it."

Rin did not know what to say. He had never confronted someone before.

"And by pay I mean teaching you a lesson for disrespecting your senior." The older Pureblood threatened.

"Frederick, he's just a kid." One classmate said.

"Shut it. I don't care. Nobody disrespects me like that.”

“But Frederick, he’s the brother of--”

“I said to shut it!” Frederick shouted. “How should I punish you? You do realize I can’t just let you leave or else everyone will start thinking they can disrespect me. I will set an example by drawing some blood. Yeah, that will work.”

Rin was on the brink of crying. He was so scared and nervous he had forgotten what his brother told him.

Everybody around them murmured and whispered. They wanted him to leave the boy alone, but they all knew Frederick’s short and explosive temper. Plus, he was strong.

“Ready?” Frederick had his claws ready to bring the pain.

All of a sudden, everyone was silent. Every noise had ceased.

“Now, why would you threaten to harm my little brother?”

“Look, he needs to--” Frederick was cut short as Aleksandr punched him on the stomach.

Aleksandr swung his arm and struck Frederick with the back of his hand. The strike was mighty enough to send him slamming into a marble column - it was across the garden - smashing it.

“Are you well, Rin? You are not harmed, right?”

“I’m fine, Big Brother. I was scared but not anymore.” Rin answered. Everything was well now that his brother was with him.

Frederick tried to stand up. “Who the hell are you to treat me like that?”

Aleksandr moved with his usual lightning speed. In less than a second he was in front of Frederick. He grabbed him by the neck, digging his claws into it. “Who the hell are _you_ to threaten my brother?”

The Pureblood prince punched his face, breaking part of his skull. Then he did an uppercut directly at his chin, breaking his jaw. Aleksandr ended his assault with a kick to Frederick’s abdomen. The strike sent him smashing into a wall.

Three strike had caused Frederick immense damage. His healing powers were not fast enough to counter them. Each one of Aleksandr’s attacks were full of overwhelming strength.

Aleksandr grabbed Frederick by the hair; with a tight grip he slammed the already beaten Pureblood into the ground.

“You like bullying little kids? Try picking on someone your own size!” Aleksandr stomped Frederick on his chest.

Frederick had his ribcage shattered. Blood came out of his mouth. He couldn’t heal. His healing abilities were completely overwhelmed.

Everyone who saw it was shocked, horrified. Frederick was considered a strong Pureblood. He was stronger than most his age. And yet he was defeated with ease. This had been a one sided beating.

“Do you want me to end your misery?” Aleksandr was being sadistic. “Or should I prolong it?”

“Please, Big Brother, stop.” Rin begged. “Stop it.”

“Rin?”

“It was an accident. I was talking and didn’t notice him. I’m sorry, it was my fault. Please, just leave him.”

The older brother took in a deep breath trying to calm down. “If that is what you want. But,” he turned his attention back to his victim. “You have to apologize to my brother.”

Frederick was not happy, but he was powerless. “I’m sorry-”

“I’m sorry, Prince Rin.” Aleksandr wanted to make this as humiliating as possible.

Frederick cursed. His body was broken but his pride - and massive ego- were in tatters. He couldn’t stand the humiliation. “I’m sorry, Prince Rin.”

“Good boy.” Aleksandr left the beaten Pureblood; he had learnt his lesson.

The older brother picked up his little brother. Rin wrapped his arms around his brother’s shoulders and rested his head on one of them.

“I don’t like it when you fight.” Rin sniveled.

“I know. I am sorry you had to see that. I just can’t stand the thought of someone harming you.”

“You are always protecting me. It’s because I’m weak, right?”

“Don’t say that.”

“It’s true.”

“No, I won’t let you belittle yourself.” Aleksandr hates it when his brother thinks less of himself. “When we get back home we’ll have a conversation, understood?”

Rin nodded. “I’m going to meet Zayn at the cafeteria. Shouldn’t you be in class? And why are you shirtless?”

“It’s a story for some other time. Go to lunch, I don’t want to keep your friend waiting.”

“Okay, I’ll see you after classes are over.” Rin ran to the cafeteria.

Once Rin was out of his sight Aleksandr’s smile vanished. His countenance had become serious. He went back to the area where he had beaten Frederick to a pulp. There were still people there. Lots of them. All talking about the fight. Frederick wasn’t there. His friends had taken him away to recover.

“You have all witnessed what I am capable of doing if you mess with the one I love. This will be your one and only warning. If any of you dare to raise their hand against my brother, if you do something or say something that I do not approve, I will not hesitate to kill you.”

Everybody remained quiet. Aleksandr was more than serious; this wasn’t a threat or a warning, it was a command. An order that should never be disobeyed.

“My little brother is what’s most precious to me. Test me and I’ll show you what nightmares are made of.”

 

Classes had ended without any further disturbances. Most students were intimidated by Aleksandr after his little demonstration. Some were impressed by his powers, while a few more found it reasonable he would do whatever it took to protect his family. Family is of great importance for Purebloods. Even so when it’s about protecting the male heir.

Aleksandr was heading to the main gate, his brother was waiting for him there. But his journey was cut short when two Purebloods got in his way.

“We would like for you to come with us.” Said the red haired Pureblood. “We need to have a talk.”

“Out of my way. My brother is waiting for me.” Aleksandr replied.

“We don’t care. Come with us.” The blonde shouted. “It won’t take long, we promise.”

Aleksandr sighed and rolled his eyes. “Fine, but make it quick.”

The Purebloods took Aleksandr to the far end of the academy. There was nothing but some dead trees. And waiting for them were three more Purebloods, a male and a female, and a few Aristocrats.

“Look, you bastard. Frederick is our leader. And he is soon to become the head of his House. And we don’t like how you humiliated him.” The red haired stated. “We have to teach you your place.”

Aleksandr raised an eyebrow. “You are going to teach me _my_ place? Last time I checked crown princes were above you.”

“We don’t care who you are while on this academy. You disrespected our boss and you have to pay for it.”

“If this is why you are making my brother wait then I’m done. I don’t have the time nor the patience to deal with you clowns.” Aleksandr walked away but he was surrounded.

“You are not going anywhere.”

Aleksandr looked around, he was rather outnumbered but he kept his cool. “You do know Aristocrats can’t attack a Pureblood, right?”

“We know, but someone has to take you soon-to-be beat up arse to out of here.” The red hair answered.

“I see. Clever. But do you have what it takes to beat me? Kill me?”

“Yeah, yeah, I know, only a Pureblood can kill another Pureblood. We aren’t interested in going that far. We are more interested in humiliating you the same way you did to Frederick. As you see, you are surrounded.”

“Seems you have everything planned out. Go ahead. Do you best. Just make sure quantity can beat quality.”

 

“You are still here, Rin?” Zayn asked.

“Yeah, I don’t know where Big Brother is. He said to wait for him here.” Rin replied. “He should be here soon.”

“I would keep you company but I have to leave.”

“That’s fine. See you on Wednesday.” Rin waved at his friend as he left. “I wonder where’s Big Brother. I’m getting hungry.”

“Sorry, Rin. I didn’t mean to keep you waiting.” Aleksandr said as he appeared from out of nowhere. “I was having a little chat.”

“Oh, well you are here. Can we go now?”

“Yes, then we can have something to eat. Does that sound good?”

“Mm-hmm.” Rin grabbed held his brother’s hand as they both walked away.

At the other end of the academy the fight between Aleksandr and the other Purebloods was over before it even started. Another one sided fight. Everyone was beaten up. Well, ripped to pieces is a more accurate description. Arms, legs, and guts were everywhere. One poor Pureblood was impaled on a tree branch. The branch going straight through his heart, not enough to kill but enough to cause serious damage.

The Aristocrats were petrified. The fear coursing through their veins was indescribable. How could their superiors been defeated with such ease? They saw how Aleksandr didn’t even break a sweat. Five against one, and they never got even a scratch on him.

Aleksandr decided not to kill any of them since they challenged him. He didn’t kill those that were weaker than him - unless it was about his brother. But it wasn’t an act of kindness or mercy, it was to show them a lesson. To show he could have killed them had he wanted to. And to show the vast difference between his powers and theirs.

A Pureblood whose power overshadows the entire vampire world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Personally, one of my favorites. As I get to show off Aleksandr's overprotective side, and a small part of his overwhelming strength. Leave a kudos, comment, critique, they are appreciated.


	4. An Obsessive Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It would be rather stupid of me to write an erotic story revolving around two close brothers, and not add some incest...right? You know what they say, incest is wincest XD But in actuality, it will not be something crazy. If you have read the previous chapters, you know Aleksandr is a bit on the massive side.  
> In this chapter you will discover the direction the relationship between Aleksandr and Rin can take. You will see the innocence of a boy with absolutely no knowledge in sex. And you will how deep Aleksandr's love for his brother can be. And how dark it is. Enjoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING! There is an Incest tag for a reason! If the idea of the two non-human brothers having a kinky moment is not your thing DO NOT read this. Also, if you do not like the idea of a little boy having a rather large penis, if that idea disgusts you or you have an inferiority complex DO NOT read it. If none of this bothers you then go ahead, read and enjoy! =D

Aleksandr and Rin were back to their massive estate, in the south of the country once known as England. Near the cliffs of Dover. The Vinter Manor was not far from the English coast. Both brothers took a freight through the Eurotunnel from Calais, France to England. It was by using the same transportation method how they got to the academy in Northern France.

“Is it just you and I, Big Brother?” Rin asked.

Aleksandr sat on a big couch, it was old, just like almost everything in the living room. “Mother went back to Iceland to stay with Father. It will be just us. Well, the servants too, but they won’t be bothering us.”

“I always liked coming here on vacation. Grandfather always made this place fun.” Rin’s tone turned melancholic. “I miss him. I miss him a lot.”

“There is no need to get sad. Let’s leave those memories where they belong, in the past.”

“Okay. I’m going to my room. I have homework to do.”

“I’ll check it when you are finished with it. I have some things to do here.”

“Yes, Big Brother.” Rin ran upstairs.

 

Aleksandr was in the kitchen. He was surrounded by the entire estate’s staff: servants, maids, cooks, gardeners, and the butler.

“You all know who I am, Crown Prince Aleksandr II, eldest grandson of Lord Aleksandr. And my little brother, Second Prince Rin, the youngest grandson. As you know when my grandfather died many decades years ago he left me this estate. I hate this place more than I can describe. But due to special circumstances I _have_ to be here.”

All of the employees remained silent and listened to the words of their new young master.

“You can keep working as you have done throughout the years. With one exception,” Aleksandr presented the employee standing next to him. A tall man, with wide shoulders, middle age face, and with salt and pepper hair. “He is my trusted butler, Mikhail. My most loyal servant; brought him directly from Iceland. He is the new butler of this estate. You answer to him, and he answers to me. Understood?”

“Yes, my lord.” All of the employees shouted in unison.

“I have one rule: Under no circumstance are any of you allowed in my brother’s bedroom. I am the one that takes care of Rin. I feed him, bathe him, dress him. Do not break this rule or you will pay for it. Dearly.”

“My lord, how are we to clean the young prince’s bedroom?” One of the maids asked, she was so nervous she stuttered.

“On Mondays, Wednesdays, and Thursdays my brother and I go to the academy. Use those days to do your duty. But once he is inside that bedroom none of you are to set a foot inside. If I were to be absent for any reason, Mikhail is the only one allowed to assist my brother. He is the only one I trust.”

“As you instruct, young master.”

Aleksandr headed for the kitchen’s door. “Mikhail you finish up here. Make yourself the new head of the staff. I’m bored of these formalities. I’ll be in my bedroom.”

The loyal butler bowed to his master and said, “As you wish, my prince. Would His Highness like for me to bring him something to drink?”

“Tea.” He said. “Make sure you make it, you are the only that knows how I like it.”

“Of course. I’ll bring it to you in a few minutes.”

“Make sure I am not bothered.” Aleksandr gave his last instruction and left.

“You will all continue your work. I expect nothing less than perfect. One more thing.” Mikhail’s expression became more serious. “Do not bother either of the princes. I take their comfort seriously. And let me give you some advice, and a warning, Prince Aleksandr’s wrath is something you want to avoid.”

 

The Crown Prince stood outside on the balcony deck. Letting the cool evening breeze caress his naked torso relaxed him.

“This place sickens me.” He stated. “It brings me nothing but memories full of sorrow and pain.”

He hated those memories, but they loved to come and haunt him back.

_“Please, stop it Grandfather. It hurts.” Cried a young boy. But his tears were in vain. “Stop it.”_

_“I am sorry, my boy. That cannot be. Just endure it, and it will all be over soon.”_

_Little Aleksandr’s shouts of agony only intensified as his heart was pierced by a sword. Not just any sword, one made of platinum. That metal was deadly to Purebloods. Platinum swords, the only human weapon capable of killing one._

_“Incredible. Incredible!” Proclaimed the elder Pureblood as he took the sword out. “You are alive… and healing. This metal is poison to us - this thing that humans have used to hunt us down - and you are immune to it. It does nothing to you.”_

_It does nothing to me?_

_“Just how limitless is your power?”_

_“I hate you.” Aleksandr whispered. “I hate you. I hate you. I hate you…”_

“I hate you!” The entire estate trembled as Aleksandr tried to let go of those memories. His massive power spiraled out of control.

“You tortured me for weeks, non-stop. Only so you could measure my powers. Just so you could turn me into a tool for your ambitions.”

His powers continued to escape his being. They began to overwhelm the house. Windows cracked, the foundations weakened. It was a matter of time before the whole place crumbled into pieces.

The fine porcelain tea cup on top of the table shattered.

Aleksandr laughed like a maniac. “And now you are dead. Oh, how did I enjoyed ripping your heart out. The best part was how you begged. How pathetic! One of the oldest Purebloods begged a little boy for mercy. You deserved it. You robbed me of a normal life. My senses of pain, fear, and mercy are gone. I’m an empty shell that feels nothing for anyone. But you didn’t rob me of the love that I have for Rin. Not that.”

For a moment it looked as if he was gaining control over his powers. “You released a demon, and I can’t control it. And I’ve become a monster thanks to you.”

There was a knock on the door.

“I said I didn’t want to be bothered!”

A sweet and kind voice spoke from behind the door. “It’s me, Big Brother.”

In an instant the trembling stopped. The massive power dissipated just as fast. As if it had never happened.

“If you want I’ll come back later.”

“No, come in. Big Brother could use your company.” Aleksandr said.

Rin slowly opened the door. “Are you well? You look sad.”

Aleksandr was sitting on of his bed, his back leaning against its headboard. “Can… Can I have a hug?”

That stunt Rin. It wasn’t like his brother to ask for hugs, at least not in such a depressed manner. But Rin thought none of it. He jumped into the bed and straight into the arms of his brother.

“What’s wrong?”

“This place. This place is what’s wrong. It brings me back memories that I wanted to forget.”

Rin placed his hand on Aleksandr’s cheek, “I won’t ask you to tell me about them. But you said we should be keeping sad memories in the past, where they belong.”

So tiny yet Rin could be wise. “Honestly, not following the advice I gave you isn’t worthy of an older brother.”

Rin sat beside his brother. He couldn’t help but notice his brother’s bed was more comfortable than his. “Big Brother, can I sleep with you tonight?”

“Of course. The bed is big enough for the two of us.”

Rin smiled at him. He loved sleeping with his brother. He loved doing everything with him. But the fact was that this was the first time he sleep on such a big house with only his brother, without his parents. It felt lonely. It scared him a bit. But with his brother next to him there was nothing to fear. Nor a reason to feel lonely.

“This is the first time it is just you and I, Big Brother.”

“True. It should be exciting not living with our parents.” Aleksandr said, maybe a bit too excited. He looked at Rin and failed to see the same sort of excitement. “Sorry. maybe it is just me.”

“It’s fine. You are older than I am. It is normal for you to want to be away from Mother and Father.” Seriously, Rin was far more clever than he was given.

Aleksandr rubbed his brother’s hair. “What about you? How does it make you feel?”

“A bit nervous. This is the first time I am away from them, living in another country. I know this isn’t like having a sleepover with a friend. This is the real deal.”

“You don’t have anything to be nervous about. We will visit them and vice-versa.”

“I know. It just feels weird. But,” Rin’s melancholic tone and look turned more cheerful, “It would be worse living away from you. I don’t want to go through that again.”

Those words hit Aleksandr deep. It was a powerful strike to the heart. It warmed him inside knowing how much his brother loved him. That’s all he wants. He can give Rin all the presents and attention he desires, the only thing Aleksandr wants in return is Rin’s love.

They were silent for a few moments. Both of them were still trying to process their new lives. They remained like that until Rin broke the silence. In a way Aleksandr would have never expected.

Rin rested his head on his brother’s chest. It was comfortable, probably more that the pillows on his bed. It was hard not to stare at his brother’s body, his gaze was glued at it. He liked it, liked how it looked. He was a little envious; he wondered if he would someday have a body just like him.

“Big Brother, you have such a nice body, do you think I could be like you?” Rin asked

“You want to be like me?”

“Mm-hmm. You are big, and strong. I wanna be like you.” Rin was still a small boy, short, with not a single shred of muscle on him - with a stomach resembling that of a little boy’s but with baby fat. “I want my body to be like yours.”

“But I don’t want you to be like me. I prefer you all small and cute.” Aleksandr tickled his brother’s belly.

His brother’s assault on his belly was too much, Rin couldn’t contain his laughter. “No Big Brother. Ha ha ha! Stop it. Ha ha.” Aleksandr stopped. “I’m being serious, Big Brother.”

Aleksandr could see that he was indeed being serious. “I’ll be honest, you can’t make muscle like mine until you start to mature. And I don’t see that happening any time soon.”

“How long until I start maturing, Big Brother?” Rin is an impatient child.

“Maybe one or two more decades. “Aleksandr answered. “If you are lucky one and a half.”

That answered disappointed the little Pureblood. Aleksandr couldn’t stand that look. “I’ll make you a promise, when you start to mature I’ll train you, so you can start making muscle. In fact, we could start a simple training to get you fit. We don’t have to wait for you to mature for that.”

Rin’s expression turned to excitement. “Really? When can we do it?”

“Whenever you want.”

Rin rested on top of his brother. “I love you. I really hope I can become as strong as you.”

Aleksandr caressed his brother head. “You will Rin. I will train you. And eventually you will become stronger than me.”

“Impossible. Nobody is stronger than you. Big Brother is the strongest Pureblood!” Rin proclaimed with great confidence. “I’m sorry for what happened today. If only I wasn’t so weak.”

“Don’t say that. You are still young. You don’t need to be strong right now.”

“Were you like me when you were my age?”

Damn, he wanted to avoid that conversation. “No, when I was your age I had already proven to the world how strong I was.”

He knew it. He had heard the stories of his brother being born a prodigy. How he had no problem beating Purebloods centuries older than him. Meanwhile, he was born a weak little boy.

“Look at me, Rin. I promise you one day you will become strong. I will make you so strong you will force anyone to their knees. You know I would never lie to you, right?”

“I know you would never do that. I love you.”

“I love you too.”

The brothers stood silent for a few minutes. Rin contemplated what his brother told him. He trusted him. And if he said he would become strong he was going to believe him. Still, he wished one day to be like him. In both strength and physique.

As he rested on his brother’s chest Rin’s curiosity got the better of him. With his small hand he started to caress his brother’s 8-pack abs. He moved his hand up and down, feeling those rock-hard abs. Rin liked how they felt.

“Rin, what are you doing?”

Rin answered his brother, but didn’t stop. “I’m sorry Big Brother, but I can’t help it.” He moved his hand up to Aleksandr’s chest. “Your body is really, really nice.”

Aleksandr didn’t know how to react. This is a side he didn’t knew his little brother had. He wanted Rin to stop, but at the same time it felt nice. It’s been too long since someone has touched his body with such tenderness. Those hands were small and soft.

Rin, without any hesitation, licked his brother’s abs. He licked each one, they tasted good, and felt good. Nice and hard. His little fangs started to elongate. Seeing that body awaken his appetite. Rin looked up, at his brother’s tempting chest. He noticed Aleksandr’s nipples, they were hard. Rin remembered that when he was small, he fed from sucking on his mother’s breasts. Well, what’s to stop him from doing it now? This weren’t breast, nor was it his mother, but it was his brother, and as far as he cared his brother tasted much better.

In a snap, Rin bit his brother’s nipple. Aleksandr yelped at his brother’s sudden attack. Youngsters tend to bite using too much force. But Rin didn’t care, he was feeding, and that was all that mattered. He sucked harder and harder, to get as much of that delicious blood as possible. He licked around that nipple, trying to taste and get all the blood, not wanting to miss a drop.

Aleksandr moaned, it stung but it felt good. “Now you are just being greedy, Rin. I know you are not hungry.”

It was true, he wasn’t hungry at all, but he didn’t care. He just wanted to taste it.

Then, all of a sudden, Rin stopped. Aleksandr wondered why he had stop, just when he was starting to feel good. “Not again… It hurts.” Rin looked down, in shame. Aleksandr looked down too, to see what made him stop. It didn’t took long to realize what was the problem, a big problem. Rin had an erection! A big one.

“My pee-pee hurts, Big Brother.”

“Calm down Rin. What you have it’s called an erection.”

“E-rec-tion? What’s that?” Rin was still a child after all.

Aleksandr was amazed by his brother’s penis. It was huge - big enough to make put most adults to shame. He had seen him brother naked before but never hard. Rin’s boy penis was about eight and half inches long and six inches around. The head was pink, but the shaft was covered in veins, he couldn’t believe it. His monster contrasted with his little boy body. How can something so big and manly be attached to such a small, cute boy?

“I’m sorry Big Brother. I don’t know what to do. I know it’s gross… I’m sorry.”

“Never apologize for this. It is natural. You are growing and maturing, so this is normal.” _Though a bit faster than I’d imagined._ He thought. “I can help you with it. But I need you to trust me. Do you trust me?”

“Of course, Big Brother. I trust you.” Rin replied.

Aleksandr wrapped his hand around Rin’s cock, he could barely reach around it, it was that thick. He could feel the cock pulsing in his hand. _Damn. It’s smaller than mine is, but it is fat._ He started to jerk him off, slowly. Up and down, with care, there was no reason to do it too fast on someone so young and inexperienced.

Rin started to moan in pleasure. “Big… brother… my pee-pee, it feels good.”

“And will feel even better Rin.” Aleksandr began to give him long strokes, from base to tip. With each pump Rin’s foreskin moved up.

Rin continued to moan, a little bit louder this time. “Feels… so good.”

“I have an idea.” Aleksandr whispered. He started to caress his brother’s body. Rin had a cute body, his skin was smooth and snow white with two small, mosquito bite-like nipples. A sadistic smile painted on Aleksandr’s face. He decided to do the same thing Rin did to him, well almost. He started to lick Rin’s nipples, slowly, using his cold, wet tongue. He then sucked on it. “Mmm, you taste good little brother.” The prince then did the same to the other nipple. Aleksandr started to stoke Rin faster and harder.

Rin cried out in bliss. He couldn’t believe how good it felt.

Aleksandr bit his brother’s right shoulder. A little payback for biting him. But it was a soft bite, not enough to break the skin, but enough for it to hurt just a bit. He did as best as he could to avoid making his brother bleed.

He had promised never to taste his brother’s blood. In reality, it terrified him of what he would do if he ever tasted it.

The older brother could feel Rin’s dick getting harder, it was a sign he was about to finish.

“Big Brother, something feels weird. It feels like something is going to come out!” Rin said.

That surprised Aleksandr. He couldn’t mean…? No, he’s too young for that.

“I…I… ahhhh!” A huge, hot blast of cum exploded from Rin’s boycock. Followed by a second, then a third, until a fifth and final blast came out. It was thick and hot. He came on his big brother’s body, covering him with his thick boy-juice.

Another thing Aleksandr couldn’t believe. Rin could ejaculate. He was thinking Rin was too young to be getting erections, much less cum. Especially such a huge amount. Males, even if they were Purebloods, couldn’t even come close to the amount Rin came.

Rin had never felt so good in his life. He was in heaven.

As the bliss faded away he noticed his brother was covered in some white stuff. “Big Brother, what is this thing that came out of my pee-pee?”

“This is semen Rin. This is what daddies use to make mommies pregnant.” Explained the older Pureblood as he used his shirt to wipe off his brother’s juices covering his body. “You and I were made from this.” He noticed a little bit of cum on Rin’s cheek. Instead of wiping it off, he licked it off.

Rin was surprised. Why would his brother lick something that came out of his penis. “Big Brother, why’d you do that?”

“Because I wanted to taste it.”

“How does it taste?” Now Rin was curious.

“It tastes sweet, Rin. Like you.”

“Do all semen taste sweet?”

“Not really. Most of what I’ve tasted is either salty or bitter.” Replied his brother.

Rin noticed a huge bulge in Aleksandr’s boxers. “You are hard too, Big Brother.” Without giving him time to react, Rin pulled down his brother’s underwear. He nearly screamed in shock when he saw his brother’s meat pole springing in life. “Yours is huge!”

Aleksandr was still semi-flaccid, but his was bigger than Rin’s hard dick. “I’m older, so I am expected to be bigger.”

Aleksandr’s thirteen incher was thicker than Rin’s arm. The little Pureblood couldn’t help but stare in awe. It was covered in large veins that made his cock pulsate. Rin tried to hold it, but his tiny hands couldn’t wrap around his brother’s monster.

Rin placed his own pecker next to his brother’s. The difference in size made him a little sad. “Mine is so small, while yours is huge, Big Brother.”

Aleksandr released a loud laughter. “Rin, sometimes I forget you are still a little kid. Believe me, you are not small.”

Rin could see it, he was small. “But my pee-pee is so little next to yours.”

Aleksandr loved the sweet innocence of his brother. “Of course it looks small compared to mine. The same way that you look even shorter when you are next to me. You are actually really big. In fact, you are bigger than most adults.”

Rin was finding that a bit hard to believe. “But I’m a kid, shouldn’t adults be bigger?”

“Not really. The average size for a Pureblood is around seven. You are really gifted little brother.”

_It’s a lot bigger than I’d thought. I can only imagine how big he’ll be when he’s my age. He’ll be a beast._

Even though Rin came a ridiculous amount he was hard in no time. He still wasn’t sure what his brother did to him but it felt way too good. He wanted to feel like that again; this time he took some control.

Rin sat on his brother lap - Aleksandr was now hard as steel, and more so now that his brother’s was on top of him, it made him throb. Rin hugged him, very tightly. Aleksandr was surprised how much force his brother was using. Rin started to frot his hard boycock on his brother’s hard, ripped abs. He moved slow at first, up and down, but when he started to feel good he increased the pace. It was better than his brother’s hand, the bumps of those abs made him much more excited.

Rin wasn’t the only one getting more excited. Without realizing it, Rin was sitting on top of his brother’s monster. Every time he moved up and down his did it with his brother’s cock in between his small, bubble butt.

“Ngh… I can’t believe, my… little brother is… gah! About to make me cum.” Aleksandr moaned. He tried to resist, not wanting to ejaculate as a result of his baby brother. He wasn’t succeeding.

The two brothers were in heaven at the moment, especially Rin, since he has never experienced any sort of sexual act before. They were much closer as brothers than even before. Aleksandr knew it was wrong, doing something like this with his little brother, but he didn’t care anymore. He was making Rin feel good, that was all it mattered, at least that’s what he wanted to believe.

Rin reached his limit and came all over his brother’s body, again. Shot after thick shot covering his torso. He rested on his chest, exhausted. Two seconds later Aleksandr exploded, his amount was ridiculous. It was as much as Rin’s two shots combined, and Rin came a lot. Aleksandr covered the bed with his incredibly thick, hot cum. The bed sheets were washed in cum. Too bad, they were the expensive kind.

Aleksandr was still hard, though. Probably more than when he started. “Shit! I can’t believe how much I came. Damn, I can’t believe a little boy could’ve made me feel like this.” He looked at his torso. “I can’t believe a little boy covered me so much. I’ve been with a lot of guys, and none of them can compared to him. Must say I am proud.”

The older prince looked with curiosity how his little brother had fallen asleep. Snoring on his chest. “Two blasts and already beat? Shouldn’t be surprised, he is still young. Can’t expect him to last all night like I do.”

Aleksandr removed the bed sheets. What a shame, those were his favorites.

“Rin, you have to wake up. I need to clean you. You can’t go to sleep like this.”

“Okay, Big Brother.” Rin responded half-asleep.

Aleksandr had cleaned his brother, thoroughly. He did the same for himself, washing his body thoroughly though he found the task quite difficult. His brother’s jizz was harder to clean off. After using boiling hot water he managed to remove it.

Aleksandr had a maid put fresh sheets on the bed as he gave his brother a bath.

Once they were finished Aleksandr placed his brother in a comfortable position. In no time, Rin began to snore.  He laid next to his baby brother, he caressed his cheek, moving up to his hair. Rin sucked his thumb, he was a little over a century old but he still acted like a baby. Aleksandr was always marbled by his brother’s adorable looks. He was particularly cute when he slept, he looked like a tiny angel… Or a cute baby demon.

“Rin, I hope you know how much you mean to me.” The older prince whispered. “You are the only thing that I care for. As long as you are with me I couldn’t care for anything else. You are my only reason to live. Your bright smile, your love and kindness. I will do anything to make you happy. And I will always protect you. No matter what… And I will destroy anyone that dares to take you away from me. You are mine. You will always be mine; I have no intention of sharing you with anyone. Don’t worry, Big Brother will always be there for you. Always.”

Aleksandr had always loved his brother with a zealous love. A zealous love that had cut short the lives of so many. Acquaintances, servants, even innocent bystanders, all of them did something the older brother did not approve of and paid the price.

The killings had brought Aleksandr many confrontations with his father, the leader of all Purebloods, but they did little to stop him. Aldrik had no way of controlling his overpowered son. Nor was it possible to reason with him. Not when it involved his little brother.

 

Rin woke up, it was the middle of the night, but thoughts forced him out of his sleep. His brother was next to him still asleep. He stared at him. This man right next to him, this man that was nothing more than pure strength was his brother. The man he loves, respects and admires above everyone else. His beloved big brother.

“I want to be just like you, Big Brother.” Rin whispered. “I want to be strong. I’m tired of being weak. If you are not there to protect me then I can’t do anything. I don’t want that anymore. But I’m not stupid. You said you’ll help me surpass you, I know that’s not possible.”

Rin went silent. He didn’t want to wake up his brother. He made sure to talk as quietly as possible. “I don’t what it means, but if I focus enough I can see lights coming out of people. Some are big, some are small. And when I look at your lights they surround everything. I can’t surpass you, Big Brother. It doesn’t matter, I don’t want that. I just want to be strong.”

Rin dozed off again. He wanted to say those words to his brother, but he didn’t have the courage to do so.

A few minutes later Aleksandr woke up. He went outside, to the balcony. He needed some fresh air.

“Damn nightmares. I guess I won’t be able to sleep one night here without having them. Having Rin next to me makes them go away, though.”

Aleksandr changed his gaze towards the moon. It was big and bright. It illuminated the entire area, as far as the eye could see. It was a beautiful, cool, and quiet night. Except for the few wolf howls here and there. Nights like this were his favorite.

“Sorry for being selfish. I never should have told you that, Rin. Surpass me, huh? How much of a bastard can I be? When you showed me that excited look I couldn’t dare hurt you. Rest assure, I will make you stronger. That is a promise.”

Aleksandr contemplated what his brother said. He wasn’t fully asleep as his brother talked. “You see lights coming out of people? That means you can see auras. My little brother is full of surprises. That ability is something you have to be born with. I don’t have that ability. You see, Rin? You can do something I can’t.”

The Pureblood was about to go back inside when some images flew through his head. Flashbacks of the sensual moment from a few hours ago. Images of his little brother on top of him; his little brother’s large boy dick; and that large amount of jizz covering his body. That unexpected moment, that weird yet erotic experience was something Aleksandr still had difficulties comprehending.

“What is wrong with me? How could I’ve done something like that? Rin caught me off guard- NO! This is your own damn fault. You could have stopped him…you should have stopped him. I won’t let it happen again. For how long has he been feeling like that? I need to take care of this. If he’s already maturing sexually I might get my hands full. In more than one way.”

Aleksandr looked at the moon one more time. His eyes were filled with desperation.

“Where the hell are you, you bastard. It’s been more than five years already. For how much longer are you going to keep me waiting, I’m going insane. You have no idea how much I need you right now.”

Aleksandr went back inside, he closed the glass doors to the balcony. Careful not to make too much movement as he went back into the bed. He stared at his precious little brother until he eventually dozed off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. I hope you like this chapter. Please leave a kudos, leave a comment, review or feedback. They are appreciated. Share it, if you dare XD


	5. The Second Demon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You will be introduced to a new character. He'll be a very important one. If you thought Aleksandr was going to be the only one to make others want to pee their pants, then you were wrong! This type of story cannot be completed without a psychopath. I won't say more. You will have to find out for yourselves. Enjoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to just state something. Bloodlust is posted in two websites. Archive of our own, and Adult-FanFiction.org. ONLY those two. If by some reason you see it in any other website, please tell me. I don't spend hours writing the story, and another many hours creating characters just to see it all in another website, uploaded by someone else. It it already happened with my Fairy Tail fan-fiction. Thanks.

What a wonderful night it had been. Rin thought. He felt so comfortable and fresh. He didn’t know why. Usually, he would wake up sleepy, but not today. He took notice he was on his brother’s bed. Right, he had slept here. This bed was much bigger than his own, and much more comfy.

“Maybe this is why I woke up feeling so good. Big Brother always gets the best things. I guess that’s because he buys them.”

Little Rin had no memory of what had taken place last night. Maybe the sexual moment was too much for his young mind, or maybe his young mind had no need to remember it. Whatever the case it might be better this way.

Rin felt his stomach growling. “Better go eat something. I won’t bother Big Brother this time.”

The young prince got off the bed, put on his slippers, and walked downstairs to the kitchen.

“Good morning, young master.” Mikhail greeted Rin from inside the kitchen.

“Good morning, Mikhail.” Rin returned the greeting. “Umm, where’s Big Brother?”

“The prince left early in the morning for a stroll, young master. The sun had not even risen.”

“He could have taken me with him.”

“You were sleeping comfortably, the prince did not want to wake you up.”

The growling returned. “I’m hungry.”

“What would you like for breakfast?” Mikhail asked.

“I want an omelette.”

“As you wish. Please, wait in the dining room, and I’ll have it brought to you when it’s done.”

Rin did as he was told and went to the dining room.

Believe it or not, Purebloods enjoy eating human food. For millennia they have done so. It is to ease hunger, that’s all. It brings no nutritional value to them, to be precise. Despite the lack of nutrients, they prefer the finer kinds of food. Nothing less can be expected of creatures that are all members of the nobility.

A maid left the kitchen. She carried with her a silver platter, on it was a plate made of the finest quality. But, more important, on it was an exquisite looking omelette, cooked with the finest ingredients the human world can provide.

She placed it on the table, in front of Rin. “Here ya go, young master. Please enjoy.” Said the English maid.

Rin took a piece of it with the fork. He wasn’t good at grabbing the fork. Usually, it was Aleksandr that fed him. Sometimes his brother would treat it like a baby, not like a boy.

“Mm! This is tasty.” Rin expressed. His mouth was delighted. He smiled at the maid. “Did you make it?”

“I assisted the cook. Is it to your taste?”

“Mm-hmm. I like it. You make such delicious and tasty food. Thank you.”

The maid blushed. She couldn’t resist the adorable face smiling at her. “I need to head back to the kitchen. If you need anything else do not hesitate to call me.”

Rin kept eating while the maid returned to the kitchen.

“What an adorable and well-mannered lad. I have never met such cute boy before.”

“What’s with ya?” Asked the cook. He sounded bewildered.

“The young prince likes your food. He even said thank you. I almost melted. This family is composed of the finest Purebloods I have ever seen.”

The maid walked to the sink, she started the water and rinsed some of the dirty dishes.

They were both quiet for a few moments, until the cook broke off the silence. “I wouldn’t say all of the members are fine. At least not the older son.”

The water stopped running. The maid turned to face the cook. “Can you explain?”

“I have a friend who works for the family in Iceland. He has seen with his own eyes what the older brother has done.” He paused for a moment; he needed to take a breath before he could continue with his tale. “He says the prince can be frightening, terrifying! And both unforgiving and cruel.”

The maid listened with open ears. She didn’t know anything about either of the brothers. Now she felt scared.

The cook continued. “The entire staff is afraid of him. He says the prince is a monster-- a demon. But the worst part is that he acts like a demon with the usual indifferent look on his face. He shows no emotion or sense of remorse. It means nothing to him. Like a real demon.”

“You are giving me goosebumps.” The maid hugged herself, she was shaking with fear.

Crash! A once fine plate was shattered into a million pieces. Both servants turned to face the place of the incident, little Rin was there, tears dripping from his eyes, he had heard their conversation.

“Why are you saying those mean stuff about my big brother?”

“Prince Rin.”

“You don’t get to say that about my brother.” Rin cried. “Big Brother is kind, and he’s always helping me. And… and he’s good to me. You don’t know him.”

“Prince, we are sorry.” The maid move closer to comfort the boy, but he moved back.

“No. You don’t say mean stuff about my big brother!” Rin shouted at the top of his lungs. For a moment the lights flickered, and even the walls trembled.

“What is happening in here?” Mikhail entered the kitchen. “Is everything well, young master?”

Rin left the kitchen, he ran straight to the living room, tears dripping down.

“Oh my, we didn’t mean to hurt him.”

“Enough.” Mikhail shushed them. “I care little for your excuses. You made the young prince cry, and that is something that will not please Master Aleksandr.”

“Ar-are you going to tell the master?” The cook found it difficult to ask a simple question.

“I do not keep secrets from the master. Hope he is lenient with you. But I doubt it.” Mikhail left to the living room. Now he had to comfort the young Pureblood.

The two employees were speechless. Their faces turned palid. They were terrified. There was a possibility they would experience the stories they were talking about a few minutes ago.

Rin was sitting on his brother’s couch. Knees bent and with his face resting on them. He was sobbing. What those two said hurt him a lot. This wasn’t the first time he has heard that before, though. No, this was just another one of many occassions. He never knew why people said those things.

“Young master allow to dry those tears.” Mikhail used a handkerchief to clean Rin’s face.

“Mikhail, why do people say mean stuff about Big Brother? Tell me.”

The butler finished cleaning Rin’s face. “Master Rin, it is not my place to talk about that. You should ask your brother.”

Mikhail noticed that answer failed to comfort Rin. It broke his heart. For him Rin and Aleksandr were important people. He loved and cared for them, deeply. He considered them family, the children he never had.

“Let me tell you this, do not worry about what others say. Your brother does not. I know for a fact Prince Aleksandr cares for the opinion of only one, and that is yours. What any other person says it’s meaningless. You trust your brother?”

Rin nodded. More than anything.

“Then that is all that matters. Know that he loves you more than anything.”

Rin felt better. Mikhail was right, it doesn’t matter what others says. They are dummies. He knows his brother is a good person, a great brother, anyone else that said the opposite is wrong.

“I’m back.” Aleksandr said as he entered the house. “What’s wrong, little brother?”

“Nothing.” Rin sniffed. He wasn’t good at lying to this brother.

Nor was Aleksandr easily fooled by the little one. “Mikhail, I have something outside, keep an eye on it.”

“As you command, my lord.”

Aleksandr kneeled in front of Rin. “Now, tell me what’s wrong. You know there is no reason for you to keep quiet. Whatever it is that is bothering I will help you.”

“It’s people, Big Brother. They are mean.” Rin sobbed.

“What are you talking about? Are you referring to what happened yesterday? Or… Did someone do something to you while I was gone?” Aleksandr was beginning to lose his cool.

Just seeing his brother cry could release the darkness that lurks inside of him.

“No, Big Brother. Not me. Two of the workers were saying mean stuff about you. They were saying you are cruel, and a monster. But that’s not true. That’s not true!” Rin was zealous when defending his older brother.

But Aleksandr chuckled. “That’s it? You shouldn’t pay attention to that. Nor is it your duty to worry about me. The only brother that should be worrying is me.”

“But Big Brother--”

“Rin, I don’t care what others say about me. Let me tell you the truth. Our people have been calling me monster for a century. For a hundred years I’ve heard every name you can think of. Not once has it bothered me. Have you ever seen me cry about it?”

“No, I’ve never seen you cry about anything.” Now that he thought about it, he has never once seen his brother sad, at all.

“I don’t want to you see sad. I only want to see you smile. And, since I don’t want to see tears anymore I brought you this. Mikhail bring it inside,” Aleksandr ordered his butler.

Mikhail had with him a cardboard box; there were whimpers coming from inside.

“You know how you always wanted a puppy?”

“Yes, but Mother hates dogs.”

“Well, since we are living by ourselves I brought you one.”

Rin could not believe what his brother just told him. He didn’t even know how to react.

Mikhail placed the box on the floor. Immediately Rin opened it. And as his brother told him there was a small pup inside. A few weeks old, with dark brown fur. It was shaking.

Rin gasped, and he smiled the biggest smile possible. He had forgotten what he was sad about.

“Thank you, Big Brother. What kind of dog is it?”

Aleksandr sat on the couch, with his arms resting on his legs. “It's  not dog, per se. It’s a wolf pup.”

Rin tilted his head sideways. “A wolf?”

“Yes. Ever since humans abandoned Europe to us the wolf population has increased. I know someone in Northern Germany that is raising them. This little one lost his parents. I asked him if he could give it to me.” Ask might be putting it lightly.

Rin patted the little pup. “What kind of wolf?”

“It’s a gray wolf.”

“But it’s brownish.”

“That’s the color when they are young. Once they start to mature their fur will be gray, kinda silver looking.”

“I love him. Thank you.”

“The least I can do for you. I’ll be making a special formula for him, and you’ll feed it. And you get to name him.” Aleksandr stood up and headed for the kitchen. “I need to do that, now.”

As he said Aleksandr was in the kitchen preparing a bottle for the wolf pup. He shook the bottle until the white liquid was thoroughly mixed.

“Are you done, Big Brother?” Rin asked as he walked into the kitchen, pup in hand. “I think Silver is getting hungry.”

“Silver?”

“That’s the name I gave him. You said his fur would turn gray and silver.”

“I think that’s a great name.” Aleksandr handed the feeding bottle to his brother. “Feed it while I finish cleaning here.”

“Allow me to do that, sir.” Mikhail offered. “If you are going to have a pet I think you should train him.”

“You are right. Let’s go feed Silver, get him familiar with us and the house, and start training him.” Aleksandr walked his brother outside of the kitchen. Speaking in a low tone he gave an order to Mikhail. "Get rid of those two. I have no need for unreliable workers.”

“As you wish, my lord.”

Aleksandr referred to the two corpses of the cook and maid that made Rin cry. Once again he punished those that hurt what’s most precious to him. And like always he was merciless.

Now Mikhail had to dispose of them. This wasn’t the first - and certainly wasn’t going to be the last time - he had to clean up for his master. And Mikhail did it without question or hesitation.

* * *

 

Back at the officer of Headmaster van Buren things were not well. The headmaster was annoyed, no, irritated. Inside of her office were all the students that challenged Aleksandr the day before. And only now were they starting to regain consciousness. Frederick was amongst them. He was the one in biggest trouble.

“Sie dumme Junge!” A man growled in German as he slapped Frederick.

“Vater--”

“Nein. Do not speak, Frederick, do not speak.” The man shouting was Frederick’s father, Emmanuel von Österreich. The blonde, green eyes man was the head of the Pureblood House in former Austria.

“Let me explain, Vater.” But his father wasn’t in any mod.

“Explain what? How you threatened the young son of our leader. The son of Chancellor Vinter. Is that what you want to explain? Or that you got beat up by the crown prince.” Emmanuel was enraged. He couldn’t even look at his son.

“I didn’t know whom he was.” Frederick tried to justify himself, but it wasn’t working.

“Do I look like I was born yesterday? Do I? You threatened the second prince. How could you?!”

“I… I… I thought ranks were not important here.”

“You are right, young Frederick. They are not.” The headmaster said. “Nobody receives any sort of special treatment here; you all are treated equally regardless of family position. But threatening to harm one of the heirs of Vinter family, of the ruling House, and the founder of this academy, that is a completely different case.”

“Do you know how close you were to losing your life, Frederick?" Emmanuel’s tone changed from anger to concern. “That demon would have killed you. He has killed dozens for less than what you did.”

Frederick stared at the floor. He really had no idea of the stupidity of his actions. He was still much afraid. The way Aleksandr treated him, like a rag doll, shook his very core.

“The shame you are bringing to our House.” His father’s concern was rather short lived. “How will I look into the eyes of Chancellor Vinter when I have to meet him. How will I explain for my son’s actions. Gott, if this ruins the reputation of our House I will not know what to do.”

“I think you have bigger things to worry about, Österreich.”

The temperature decreased all of a sudden. Both Emmanuel and the headmaster froze, goosebumps crawled under their skin. They recognized that voice. That cool, low voice, that spoke with a refined Prussian accent.

Both older Purebloods turned to face that voice. Leaning against the door’s frame was a handsome young man. His bright blonde hair glistened with the sun. His sapphire blue eyes and beautiful smile hid something sinister. Something dark.

If there was someone as intimidating, or maybe even more intimidating, as Aleksandr was this young man, Dietrich von Wolff. The heir of the von Wolff family. The second strongest Pureblood House. His family ruled over the Germanic Pureblood Houses.

“Lord Dietrich, I was not expecting your visit.” Headmaster van Buren tried to keep her composure.

“When I heard Herr Aleksandr was attending here I couldn’t help but get curious. I wanted to see him.” Dietrich said.

“My lord, it is my pleasure to see you.” Emmanuel bowed, clearly stating who was the superior creature.

“You can kiss my arse later. You know what I mean with you having more serious things to worry about.”

Emmanuel was speechless. Or, he just refused to answer.

Dietrich's tone became serious. “Lord Vinter is our leader, but a rather merciful one. Unlike his son. But you know who isn’t as merciful? Mein Vater. Vater and Chancellor Vinter are great friends, they are like brothers. How do you think he’ll react once he learns the news that your stupid little son attacked the son of his dear friend. It’s just a matter of time.”

Emmanuel gulped. Dietrich’s father, Archduke Ludwig von Wolff, was a terrifying man. Mercy was a word that did not exist in his vocabulary.

“As soon as I head back to the Fatherland I shall see it my duty to apologize to Archduke von Wolff. I will even beg for forgiv--”

“Silence!” Dietrich shouted. The look on his face made a dramatic change. His bright, and beautiful sapphire eyes showed nothing but death. “You talk as if you didn’t know my family. Begging is something only the weak do. And we despise weakness. Vater will not hesitate to kill you if you beg. And you,” Dietrich turned his attention towards Frederick.

Frederick was paralyzed with fear. Dietrich’s presence felt crushing. Who was this guy? He was almost the same age as him, probably a bit younger, but he could feel the vast difference in their strength.

“You are a pathetic, little scheiße. A petty mouse that challenged a lion. And that petty mouse could have, no, should have died. But the lion’s cub took pity on it.” Dietrich’s words stung. He knew no restraint. “Had I been Herr Aleksandr I would have killed you.”

“I tried to warn you, Frederick.” A boy shouted from the back.

That boy was the same boy that tried to prevent Frederick from attacking Rin the day before. But he was told to shut up. He also saw how Aleksandr just destroyed all of the guys that attacked him.

“What is your name?” Dietrich asked.

“Adolf.”

“Tell me, you saw it, didn’t you? Aleksandr’s aura.”

Adolf nodded.

“Adolf, what’s he talking about?” Frederick was confused. Aura? He’s never heard of that before.

“A rare ability. Only a few gifted can see them. Adolf, care to explain.” Dietrich commanded.

Adolf was shaking. What he saw the previous day had traumatized him. But he had to explain, or else something worse might befall him if he disobeys.

“Auras are a special light energy that are emitted from the body. Every single living creature has one. But they are undetectable by the human or animal eye. Only a few can.”

“Go on.” Dietrich commanded again.

Adolf continued before it was too late. “Auras can be used to determine someone’s power. Humans have a small and thin one. In contrast the aura of the average Pureblood can be between twenty to thirty centimeters in diameter. Powerful Purebloods can have some that are over two meters in diameter. But that’s a rough way to estimate power. Intelligence, age, fighting ability, they all can have an effect. But…”

“But what, Adolf.”

“But his aura. The prince’s aura. I’ve never seen anything like it.” Adolf couldn’t find the strength to continue. The fear was taking over him.

“If I have to ask again, Adolf, I will make sure it is the last.” Dietrich was losing his thin patience.

“Adolf, please, continue.” Frederick told his young friend.

Adolf mustered all the strength he could just to finish a few sentences. “I didn’t thought it was possible for an aura so massive to exist. The size… it… it covered the whole academy!”

Everyone was shocked. Frederick’s eyes widened as the shock settled. As he realized the impossible situation he had been. The older Purebloods were silent. The only one calm was Dietrich. He seemed to be enjoying this.

“That’s impossible, this castle is more than 52,000 square meters.” The headmaster stated.

“It is more than possible. It is just that you dummkopfs don’t know anything about him. Tell me, Frederick, would you like to know why Aleksandr tried to kill you?”

He did. The thought of almost losing his life lingered. He wanted to know why he almost died at the hand of Aleksandr when he had not even placed a hand on Rin. He understood that an older sibling should protect the young ones, but to react with such violence.

“Yes, please, Lord Dietrich.”

“Several decades ago - I think about a century ago - there was a ball, a celebration. The young ones were outside, far from the gossiping and politics of the old. Young Aleksandr was playing with his precious baby brother. When tragedy struck. Someone tried to assassinate little Rin. A platinum arrow was fired from a crossbow. Aleksandr did not hesitate to protect Rin with his own body. He took the arrow instead.”

Everybody listened carefully. Emmanuel and van Buren knew what Dietrich talked about. They were at that ball a century ago. Celebrating the wedding of a young Aristocratic couple.

“That incident traumatized Aleksandr. They tried to kill his brother right in front of his own eyes. After mercilessly killing the would-be assassins - vampire slayers - he swore to protect his brother. Against anyone and everyone.”

“Why did they try to assassinate the younger brother?” Frederick inquired.

“Because Rin is a threat to the established order. Isn’t that right, Herr Österreich.” Dietrich looked at Österreich, he nodded. “Never in the long history of the Purebloods has one couple had two male heirs. But the House of Vinter changed that. Now, if Aleksandr is to become the heir, what about his brother? Easy. Aleksandr becomes the Chancellor and head of all Purebloods, and he can make his brother the president of the Council. Giving total control to one family. Effectively reviving the monarchy.”

This was making much more sense to the young Frederick. “He can do that? Just place his brother on the Council?”

“Yes. The unalienable right of the Chancellor is to decide whom the next president will be.” Emmanuel answered. “We created the Council and Chancellery to have an oligarchy for government. To share power. But if one family controls both it would be a monarchy without a king.”

“Vater, can he do that without opposition?”

“Of course.” Dietrich replied instead. “There is no one strong enough to challenge Aleksandr. He could do as he please. _If_ he had any real aspiration for the chancellorship.”

“How do you know so much about him?”

Dietrich smirked. “It is common to learn everything about one’s prey. It will make it more meaningful when I kill him. I may not look like it, but I am rather strong. And I’m the only one that can fight him on equal terms. I have done it before, many times.”

The entire office began to shake without control. The windows cracked and the furniture started to break. This enormous Vampiric Pressure belonged to the young German Pureblood heir.

“If you ever mess with my prey again I will not hesitate to kill you. I promise." Dietrich ceased the demonstration of his overwhelming power. "I shall take my leave. I’ll be coming back as many times until I get to see Herr Aleksandr. It was a pleasure chatting with you.”

Dietrich vanished using his amazing speed. Without a doubt he had a left an impact on everyone.

“Just what I needed as headmaster. To have two monsters here. The crown prince is one thing, but having that psychopath here will make things impossible. I fear for the academy.”

Adolf sprinted to the door.

“Where are you going, Adolf?”

“I’m sorry, Frederick. But I am going back to Stuttgart. I can't stay here. Not with those two here. You think seeing auras is cool? No, it is not. First, I experienced an aura that nearly crushed by very being. Now his. That guy has a sickening aura. It reeks of blood. It craves blood. I can’t stay here without losing my mind.”

“Please stay, Adolf.” Frederick pleaded.

“Let me give you some advice. Learn your place Frederick. You are not the top dog of the academy anymore. When you return back to Austria we can hang out. Auf Wiedersehen.”

* * *

 

Little Rin was sleeping. It had been a good day. He had had so much fun with his furry friend. Silver was sleeping with him on the bed. The pup had been exhausted by his new companion.

“Maybe I should be a little envious of you. You are making my brother happy.” Aleksandr said as he tucked in Rin. “That’s enough to make me happy. All I want is for you to be happy. You deserve it. A kind creature like you deserves everything.”

Aleksandr gave Rin a goodnight kiss on the forehead.

“But this rotten world does not. It is not worthy of your kindness. For now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you liked my new character? I enjoyed writing him in. He's a bit different from the others, specially Aleksandr. I am curious to hear your thoughts on him. Don't be afraid to voice your opinion.
> 
> I hope you liked this chapter. Leave a kudos, review, comment or criticize. They are appreciated. Share it with your friends, if you dare XD.


	6. The Two Demons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last week I presented you with a new Pureblood, one that was as intimidating and even as strong as Aleksandr. Well, what would happen when those two meet? What happens when two crazy and overpowered demons are face to face? You gotta read to find out!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to share some facts regarding this story:  
> Believe it or not, I am a guy. Gay sex and brother on brother incest is a huge fetish of my.  
> Aleksandr was born in 15 May, 1790, which makes him (in today's date, 2016, 225 years old). He's rather tall, at 6'1" (185cm)  
> Rin was born in 15 October, 1903, which makes him (in today's date, 2016, 112 years old). The little boy stands at 4'9" (149cm).  
> Both brothers were born in Iceland, which was then part of the Kingdom of Denmark. Both brothers can speak all Scandinavian languages. They speak English but with an aristocratic, English accent AKA posh, combined with an Nordic accent. Aleksandr also speaks fluent German, Russian, French and Italian. And a bit of Spanish, he doesn't like it though :'(  
> I just wanted to give some extra info about them. But only a little.

“Please son, do not do this.” The old man pleaded.

“What’s wrong, Grandfather, is this not what you wanted?” Young Aleksandr asked. His tiny boy hand was covered in blood. Not his blood. “You already had your fun at my expense. I believe it is my turn.”

The old man was terror-stricken. His body wouldn’t listen to him. “Aleksandr, forgive me. I beg you.”

“You beg? Where was that attitude when I was begging for you to stop? You tortured me for days! I cried and cried, but you didn’t listen. You stabbed me, burned me, forced me to bleed, you poisoned me.” He slashed the old man’s throat with his claw.

He licked the tips clean.

“Now that you are the one in danger you want to stop.”

“It was for your own good.”

“You did something, woke up something that lurked inside me. You thought you could control it… control me. Use me for your own selfish purpose. Like a weapon. I won’t let you. But you can be sure you’ll pay for this.”

The old man tried to stand up and run, but it was futile. He was no longer in control of his body. It was his young grandson that was in control.

Aleksandr grabbed his grandfather’s hair and pulled it back, forcing him to reveal more of his neck. “You released this demon, you gotta pay for it.” After those seething words Aleksandr bit his grandfather. The bite crushed the old man’s throat.

He couldn’t believe the blood of such an old and wise Pureblood could taste so bitter. It was rather sad and pathetic.

The young prince finished feeding. His grandfather was weakened by it. A Pureblood couldn’t die that way, it was impossible to drink all the blood. But Aleksandr drank too much too fast that it took its toll.

“You can die knowing your life goal was meaningless.” The boy pierced his grandfather’s chest, ripping his heart out; he squashed it seconds before the light abandoned his eyes, forever.

Meanwhile, there was nothing in Aleksandr’s eyes, no remorse or regret. Not even a hint of wickedness after such a heinous crime; to kill a fellow Pureblood is the highest crime in Pureblood society.

But there was nothing there. Nothing but a cold, empty stare.

“Wake up, Big Brother.” Rin whispered into his ear. “We are going to be late for class.”

Aleksandr woke up, and sat up, but didn’t say a word. He appeared confused, even tired.

“Are you well, Big Brother? Did you had another nightmare?”

Oh, it had been a another nightmare. Maybe nightmare wasn’t the right word. Dreaming about killing the man that brought him so much pain was anything but a nightmare. Staying in this house, the only house that has heard his cries of pain and mercy, was perhaps not a good idea.

“No, I am fine, Rin. I just haven’t had decent sleep in a couple of nights. That’s all.” He rested on the bed again and closed his eyes.

There was a sudden wet and cold feeling on his cheek. He turned his face to see where that was coming from only to see a small and furry creature.

“Maybe a good morning kiss from Silver will cheer you up.” Rin asserted.

Aleksandr likes animals, especially wolves, but he wasn’t fond of being licked on the face.

“Thanks. That works. Now, we should get ready, unless we want to be late.”

“I don’t want to be late. I’ll get dressed now.”

* * *

 

Several days had passed since Dietrich made his sudden appearance on the academy. But he never fulfilled his statement of coming as many times as necessary.

Classes had ended without much of a fuss. Aleksandr had been on his best behavior for the past week. To the surprise of the headmaster. He hadn’t fought anyone, or even touched for that matter.

This day was no different. He wasn’t feeling like stretching any holes today. Many of his fellow classmates decided to stay away from him, they had learned to fear him. But many didn’t; some hassled him all day asking him why was he so strong. And how strong he really was. Others tried to pull some moves on him, but he wasn’t interested. For the time being.

To make things worse he had had the Headmaster’s eyes on him all day. Just because he had behaved didn’t mean she trusted him. On the contrary. That only made van Buren suspect him more. She followed him like a hawk. As much as that irritated him he promised himself he wouldn’t make another scene, for his brother’s sake.

Aleksandr waited for his brother on the giant marble fountain adjacent to the entrance. On the middle of the fountain was a statue. The statue was of the founder of the academy, Aleksandr’s father Aldrik Vinter. That wasn’t there when he used to attend it when he was a kid.

“What an eyesore. Why would he allow this? Always trying to please everyone. You can be so weak Father.”

“Big Brother, we are ready.”

“We? Oh, I see.” Next to rin was his best friend Zayn. “Hello, Zayn. I apologize for not properly greeting you the other day.”

“Th-that’s fine, Prince Aleksandr. I understand.” The little boy couldn’t help being nervous.

“You are my little brother’s friend, you do not need to call me like that. Understood?” That was not a request.

“Yes, Prin… err I mean Rin’s older brother.” Close enough.

“I’ll drop the two of you at your house, isn’t that right, Zayn?” The little kids nodded. “Let’s get going, then.”

“Wunderbar! At last I get to see you, Herr Vinter.” That voice came from none other than Dietrich. “It has been quite a few years.”

“Five years, to be precise.” Aleksandr said. “What brings you here?”

“My prey.” The German Pureblood smiled.

“Rin, I need you to move back, please.”

Rin did as his brother said. He grabbed Zayn’s hand and ran far away from the fountain. He would leave the rest to his brother.

Aleksandr and Dietrich walked around in circles, like two tigers analyzing each other before combat.

“I am surprised you decided to show yourself here.” Aleksandr said.

“I was growing impatient. Patience has never been my strongest suit.” Dietrich smiled, he revealed his long, sharp fangs.

Revealing one's fully extended fangs was considered a threat and a challenge. Exactly what Dietrich wanted.

They both stopped, each looking at the other. Their individual gazes staring at their enemy, not blinking. Waiting for the opportune moment to strike.

As they both stayed still the ground began to quake. The walls, the marble columns, the fountain and statue, even the castle itself, everything was shaking out of control. It was those two. They were causing it. They were showing their powers at each other. Manifesting their massive Vampiric Pressure. They were both equal.

Aleksandr kept his usual cool gaze. While Dietrich was more than excited, his grin spread from one end of a cheek to the other, his long and sharp fangs glistening with excitement.

Aleksandr was ready to attack, but before he could even move a muscle Dietrich appeared in front of him. He was faster than sound. Even he failed to see him.

Without hesitating Dietrich slashed his enemy on the chest, tearing silk, flesh and blood. He continued with a headbutt to the nose, shattering it. He decided to continue with a far more dangerous blow. He plunged his hand right into Aleksandr’s chest, piercing it. Dietrich went straight for the heart.

But Aleksandr had managed to save himself. Using his left hand he moved the hand enough to miss the heart - it just pierced his lung instead. He puked blood, it was so much it painted his white shirt red.

All of the spectators were in shock. In a matter of seconds Aleksandr had received several damaging blows. Not that long ago he had torn apart several of his classmates without even breaking a sweat. Now he was the one being dominated.

“Damn… it--”

Dietrich didn’t let him even utter a word. He punched him. The blow hurled Aleksandr into a wall. The mighty crown prince lay on the floor.

“This is how I love to see you, on the floor, Eure Hoheit.”

Everybody whispered at each other. Trying to make sense of what was happening. Maybe the prince wasn’t as strong. Or perhaps the German Pureblood was stronger. Whatever the reason, they were rather enjoying the fight.

“Rin, your brother, he’s losing. He’s all beat up.” Zayn waited for a reaction from Rin, but none came. “Rin, aren’t you worried. Maybe you should call the headmaster to stop this.”

“No, that’s okay.” Rin said a little too calm. “I haven’t seen Big Brother have so much fun in a while. And I haven’t seen that smile, too.”

Zayn saw nothing. “Smile? What are you talking about.”

“Besides,” Rin look at his friend straight in the eyes, and said with confident smile, “Big Brother never loses!”

“Shall I put you out of your misery?”

Dietrich went for the heart again, not intended to miss this time. But Aleksandr had other plans. He grabbed the arm and smashed the bones into dust.

“Auf Wiedersehen.” Aleksandr said before punching Dietrich on the gut.

The strike made a bulge on Dietrich’s back. He felt as each and every organ collapsed, and as his ribs shattered. Dietrich was sent flying into the marble statue, colliding into one of its legs, breaking it. He bounced from it after hitting it, smashing into the hard floor.

Aleksandr stood up; the slashes on his chest and the broken nose had already healed. But the hole in his lung would take longer.

“Want me to give you a hand?” Aleksandr waived Dietrich’s hand. He had had such a tight grip on it that when he punched his foe and sent him flying he ripped his arm off.

Dietrich turned face up. He was bleeding torrents from the remnants of his arm. “Did you had to end the fun so soon?”

“You want to get me in trouble with my father for fighting here?” Aleksandr sat on top of Dietrich, making sure he did not move anymore.

“Es tut mir leid.” Dietrich apologized. But his apologetic look changed. He grabbed Aleksandr by the back of his head, but instead of attacking him he forced him down, straight into his… mouth!

Dietrich kissed him. Not a normal kiss, it was a hungry, needy kiss. As if he had miss that kind of interaction with him for a long time. Aleksandr replied with the same kind of need. He was tasting him as much as he could. Their tongues were fighting each other. They both ignored the fact that they were still bleeding rather large quantities.

“Are they kissing?” Zayn asked confused.

“Yes. They are boyfriends, after all.” Rin mentioned matter-of-factly.

“WHAT?!” Every spectator shouted. These two were on the verge of killing each other, but it turns out they are boyfriends. That is one weird relationship.

“They don’t like to call each other like that, but they are.” Rin chuckled. “They have been that for a long time. But they are not exclusive. Whatever that means.”

In Pureblood society, dating the same sex is normal. It has been so since the very beginning. A Pureblood is allowed to date anyone he chooses, except they must obey some rules: Never date someone from the lower classes i.e. a commoner or servant - fucking them is allowed. Never date a human - fucking them is acceptable. And always strive to produce an heir. While the overwhelming majority of Purebloods date the opposite sex, there are some that like to have fun with both. Although there are no Purebloods that strickly date or fall in love with the same sex.

“Care to give me my arm back?” Aleksandr complied. Dietrich got his arm back and re-attached it. Strings of blood and skin popped from each end of the arm, in a sowing like action his arm was once again where it belonged. “Better.”

“You took your bloody time to come back.”

“Sorry Aleksandr. Couldn’t do anything about that. But I am back. Want to ‘catch up’?”

“My house. Now!”

“As you say, Your Highness.”

“Umm, Big Brother?”

Crap. He had forgotten he had to take Rin to his friend’s house. “Rin, umm, could you perhaps have Zayn take you instead?” Aleksandr was finding it hard to ask this of his brother. But his needs were taking over him.

“”It’s fine, Big Brother. I know you want to spend time alone with Dietrich.” Such an understanding little brother. “You wanna do that sex thing, right?” Who probably understands a bit too much.

“Y-yes.”

“I think Zayn’s chauffeur can take us. Can I spend the night at his house?”

“Yes!” Aleksandr wasted no more time. He appeared in front of Dietrich, grabbed his collar, and they both ran out of there as fast as it was possible for them. It was more the need to relieve their desires than their powers that helped them move so fast.

“Woah, I guess he really needed to do the sex thing. Let’s go to your house instead, Zayn.”

“Okay, Rin. Your brother is weird.”

“Yeah, but he’s only like that when he’s with Dietrich.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is a rather short chapter, but that's because the next one will be longer, and hotter! Sexy, sweaty, bloody demon sex!! Which will be uploaded in the next couple of days, which mean I will not upload anything for at least a few weeks.  
> Also, I want to thank every single person that has left a comment asking for more info, praising the story, or simply reviewing it, and those that left a like. Makes me really happy. And I will try to continue making this story interesting and entertaining, and dark. Oh, and the sex. Can't forget about that :D  
> Thanks for reading. I hope you like this chapter. Please leave a kudos, leave a comment, review or feedback. They are appreciated. Share it, if you dare XD


	7. Sex, Blood, and the Two Demons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, well, well... What do we have here?! The tags specifically state guy on guy sex, and that is exactly what I am giving you!! Crazy, bloody, hot, crazy, sweaty sex... did I mention crazy? Because that's what it will be when two crazy Purebloods have sex. They fuck like demons! Enjoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you aren't into guy on guy sex, then leave. Although you probably shouldn't be reading this in the first place if you paid attention to the tags. The same goes if blood makes you feel eeky. But um, they are bloodsuckers, that is to be expected. Plus, blood licking is somewhat of a fetish of mine XD Otherwise, make yourself comfortable :P

Aleksandr and Dietrich were not even inside the house, and yet they couldn’t keep their hands off of each other. Five years of desires and lust were on the brink of exploding. And who could blame them. Sexully, these two were crazy for each other, and perfect for each other. Because they didn’t have regular sex, they fuck like monsters. Or devils. Two perfect looking devils.

Aleksandr pushed Dietrich on top of the bed. He got on top of him, grabbed his arms and pushed them aside. He licked Dietrich’s jawbone and down to his neck, savoring every inch of it. Oh, what a taste it had. Dietrich always tasted good. But that is not what he wanted to taste; what he wants is a bit more inside.

Aleksandr opened his mouth wide and took a bite into his neck. What he wanted was his blood. Dietrich yelped at this sudden attack, and his eyes fluttered wide open. The feeling of Aleksandr’s thick and long fangs piercing his skin sent a feeling of ecstasy running through his veins. And it hurt. Aleksandr was not being careful, no, he was devouring his blood. He was hungry for his Germanic lover’s blood.

Dietrich loved it anyways, he loves pain as much as killing for sport. He was a pure masochist. And the only one that could give him the terrible pains he so craves is the only Pureblood stronger than him. The bliss he’d felt when Aleksandr ripped his arm off had almost overwhelmed him.

“Aleksandr, your bite still makes me horny. Stop fooling around and fuck me already.”

“You want me to slam my cock into you? You want me to just treat you like the cumdump you are?”

“Ja.”

Aleksandr had a mischievous grin. “Not yet. I am going to play with you some more.” And he went back straight into the neck of his lover.

That surprised Dietrich. He was sure Aleksandr was just as horny as he is. “What? Nein, nein, nein! Just do it already.”

Now he was annoyed. The prince did not like being told what to do. Not even by the man he considers to be his best friend. “Look at me Dietrich, I am just as needy as you are. I am throbbing like crazy. But I want to enjoy you. Your body, your taste. It’s been too long, Dietrich.”

“I’ve forgotten how passionate you can be. You are not the only one. I also want you. Why don’t you let me taste you some more?” Dietrich grabbed Aleksandr's cheeks and pulled him closer until both their lips pressed against each other. His tongue savoring the inside of his lover’s mouth, he could still taste his own blood and heat. Drooled dripped along Dietrich’s lip, it slided down to his throat.

The kisses from Dietrich were overwhelming him. He was into the kiss so Dietrich used it to take some control. He grabbed his shoulders and turned Aleksandr to his back, now he was on top.

“I may not be as strong as you, but I can overpower you when you are distracted, Herr Vinter.”

“I guess you won’t let me punish you for making me wait for five years.” Aleksandr said.

“It is not like I was on vacation. Besides, look at the tent you are making, you need it as much as I do.” Dietrich grabbed the impressive bulge inside Aleksandr’s pants, he moved his hand up and down.

Aleksandr was trying not to moan, but Dietrich always knew how to make him feel good.

“Nun, nun, what do we have here? Has it grown or is it just me?” Dietrich asked.

“It is the same size. You just don’t remember.”

“Perhaps. Should I take it out to play?” As the young German Pureblood was about to open Aleksandr’s zipper he decided to play the same game. “Better yet, since you were trying to punish me, I’ll do the same to you.”

Using one claw he cut the shirt Aleksandr was wearing, and he tore it apart. Aleksandr’s pearly white and muscular torso was what he wanted. That tight chest and ripped abs have always made his mouth water.

Dietrich started from the top, biting the collarbone. Not strong to break the skin. He wasn’t interested in his blood - yet - there was another liquid Dietrich wanted, but all in due time. He moved down, liking every inch of Aleksandr’s chest. So hard and strong, yet soft. Then he moved towards one of the nipples, the right one. He licked circles around it, it started to get hard. But there was more, he enclosed the nipple with his mouth, sucking on it. He bit it trying to make Aleksandr yelp, but since he was immune to pain it didn’t work. Oh, well, better go onto the next nipple, then.

Aleksandr could never have enough of Dietrich’s mouth. The way he savored his body was making him harder by the second. He thought he was going to explode at any moment. “Dietrich, you can move lower.”

“I will.” But instead of going where Aleksandr wanted to Dietrich decided to have a taste of those tempting looking abs. He licked each and every one of them. Like ice cream. Really, really hard ice cream. “Your abs never cease to amaze me. They look like they were carved.”

Aleksandr took offense to that. “You have no idea how hard I had to work to get those.”

Dietrich chuckle. “You just wanted to prove it was not impossible for a Pureblood to make muscle. I must say job well done.”

“And they only make you look more delicious.” Dietrich said as he licked. “But that is not the hard muscle I am interested in.”

Enough of the appetizers, it was time for the main course - or dessert, depending on who is asked. Dietrich unzipped Aleksandr’s bulging pants, and there it sprung with life, the fat and long cock that was ready to stretch any hole wide.

The German Pureblood was in awe. He could see the pole throbbing with unquenched desire. Thick veins pulsed with the blood that feed the monster. The large purple head glistened with pre-cum. He wrapped his hand around it, it was burning hot.

“Are you sure it hasn’t grown?” He asked, truly curious.

Aleksandr’s cock was desperately bobbing for attention.

“Don’t be ridiculous. As if I needed it any bigger than it already is.” Aleksandr thought that was a rather stupid question. Thirteen inches was already a handful - no pun intended. “Why don’t you stop asking stupid questions and put it-- gaaah, crap.” Aleksandr moaned as Dietrich licked his shaft. He was not prepared. But he didn’t care. That tongue was wonderful.

Dietrich kept licking and licking, remembering the taste he had missed. But it wasn’t enough. He placed the head inside his mouth, sucking on it, and licking around it. The pre tasted much better this way. He continued to put more and more of it inside, he could feel the head scratching his throat. It was difficult putting something so large and fat inside, but he was going to swallow it all.

Aleksandr arched his back, the pleasure was mind-numbing, he couldn’t contain his moaning. The young man was the only one that could make him moan with such lust. “That’s it, deepthroat it. Show me how much you’ve missed it. Show me how much you want it.”

Of course, that was the plan. Dietrich kept swallowing until he could feel his chin touching his balls. At last, it was all inside. His jaw was dislocated, but he couldn’t enjoy sex if there was no real pain.

Speaking of pain, he felt as Aleksandr grabbed him by the hair and pulled his head up. “Congratulations, now we can have real fun.” Aleksandr slammed him back down, forcing him to swallow everything again. That’s how he went, he forcefully pulled him out and slammed him back in. It wasn’t a simple deepthroat it was a skullfuck.

Dietrich could feel the large diamond-hard head hitting the back of his throat with each thrust. His spit mixed with pre ran down his chin. Aleksandr was being so rough, so dominant… just what he wanted. Dietrich was no bottom, the complete opposite, but Aleksandr was the only one strong enough to dominate him.

“That’s it, Dietrich, take my cock. You wanted me to treat you like my cumdump, well take it all.” He shouted every time he forced Dietrich to deepthroat it. He quickened the pace. Pulling him faster each time he felt Dietrich’s chin touch his balls. He was getting bigger, stretching an already stretched mouth. “Your mouth is so amazing. I am about to cum and you are going to swallow it all.”

With one last strong slam Aleksandr came inside the mouth of his younger lover. He came hard and wide. Gallons of thick jizz exploded right inside. He was so deep the cum went straight down the throat and into the stomach.

Dietrich felt as the cum filled his stomach by the second.

A few moments later Aleksandr pulled out, his cock still hard and throbbing, and covered in cum and saliva. “That was amazing.”

“Scheisskopf!” Dietrich shouted. “You didn’t even let me taste it.” Dietrich put the cock right back into his mouth. He bobbed it, tasting every bit of cum on the shaft. And sucking the last drop from the head. Dietrich wrapped both of his hand around the shaft, jerking it off, up and down, fast.

“Wait, Dietrich, you are going to make me cum again if you do that.”

That was the point. The licking, sucking and jerking were succeeding, Aleksandr wasn’t able to hold for long and he came again. With the same intensity as the first time.

His mouth was being filled with buckets of thick semen. It was so thick he could chew it. “Mm, the delicious taste of princely cum.”

Dietrich snaked his way towards Aleksandr’s face. Putting his face directly on top of his. He opened the mouth of his partner, and let the cum inside his own mouth drop straight into Aleksandr’s. After enough had gone inside he forcefully kissed him. His tongue wrestling Aleksandr’s.

Aleksandr just swallowed everything.

“Must you do that every time?”

“Ja. Do you like the taste?”

“Do I like the taste of my own cum? It doesn’t taste like much.”

“It has a strong flavor. And smell.” Dietrich rubbed his round, bubble butt against the monster cock of his dreams. His black dress pants getting smeared with jizz.

Aleksandr could notice the unrestrained desire in the eyes of Dietrich. “You want it that bad? You are going to tell me you didn’t get any on your five years of absence?”

“I did. But I didn’t let anyone near my arse. Nein. I fucked anyone I saw. Most of them humans. But you have the biggest and thickest cock of our kind, I can’t be satisfied with anything else.”

Dietrich left the bed. He began to undress, removing his dress pants and shirt. He did it slowly, wanting Aleksandr to enjoy the show. A little bit of a striptease.

Aleksandr liked what he saw.

Dietrich had a fit and lean body, but no muscle. Nor was he as pale white as Aleksandr.

There was a tent in his boxers, and it wanted to be free. He took them off and out was his hard dick. It was impressive. More on the long side. A lot smaller than Aleksandr, about nine inches long. And much thinner. But it throbbed with as much desire.

Aleksandr sat on the bed. “Come here.” Dietrich did as he was told and moved closer. Aleksandr grabbed his dick and began to jerk it off. He moved his hand fast, up and down. He then used his thumb to rub the head. “Do you like that?”

Dietrich was in heaven. Aleksandr always knew how and where to touch him. He couldn’t answer, only whimper.

“I’ll take that as a ja.” The crown prince used his left hand to massage Dietrich’s bubble butt. He slapped it so hard the noise bounced off the walls, and he left a red mark. As he continued to jerk him off he used his claws to slash his buttcheek. Blood trailed down to his thigh. He licked the blood, making sure to not to leave a single drop on that skin.

“Now let me just prepare you.” Aleksandr inserted two finger inside his partner’s butthole. He moved in and out, and scissored him.

“What are you doing?” Asked a surprised Dietrich.

“Preparing you. I need to open you up. It’s been a long time, you are probably tight.”

“It doesn’t matter. Just ram it in-- oh sh--”

Aleksandr knew well what Dietrich wanted. He wanted to ram it in and tear him open, make him shout in agony. As expected of his masochistic boyfriend. But it was all part of his punishment game. Aleksandr was sadistic. But he was not done.

He made things even harder, he bit the foreskin, and used his teeth to stretch it a bit. How long since he did that? It felt so good when Aleksandr played with his foreskin.

The crown prince started licking the tip of Dietrich’s dick. He swirled his tongue around it.

This was feeling was too much for Dietrich. The sucking, jerking, and fingers in his hole were overwhelming him.

“Aleksandr, I think I am about to finish.” When he felt the wonderful feeling of release around his dick and butt near it abruptly stopped. “What are you doing?”

Aleksandr had a mischievous look and said, “This is not the way I want you to finish. It’s time.”

Now that is what Dietrich has been wanting to hear. He saw as Aleksandr rested his back on the headboard. He even patted his thigh, telling him that it was okay to get close, like a pet.

Dietrich responded with enthusiasm. He jumped into the bed. He stood on top of Aleksandr, arse just a few inches from his cock. He moved it down, slow at first, until he felt the head touch his butthole. Once he felt it he plunged down, ramming it in, all of it in a second.

The feeling of ecstasy swirled through his body. His blood rushing to his dick. Dietrich exploded as soon as the entirety of the monstrous cock was inside of him. Everything that he had saved for days was released. It was enough to make several grown men feel impotent. Aleksandr was covered in it, chest and face.

“You could have at least warned me. I am all covered in your seed.”

Hmm, he was not expecting to cum just because of this. But he had been full for days.

Dietrich wrapped his arms around Aleksandr’s muscular back, and his legs around his waist. “Move. Start moving. Fuck me already!”

He was way too desperate, but he couldn’t fight it anymore. Now that his cock was inside that warm and tight butt he couldn’t play. Punishment time was over.

Aleksandr started moving. He couldn’t do it slowly. Once his hands grabbed each side of the waist he started drilling Dietrich.

Dietrich moved in unison. He was riding the cock like a champ. There was no way for the young German lord to hold his moans of pleasure. His hole was being stretched out; the feeling of the thick pole grinding against his prostate, destroying his inside, sent ripples of luxury up to his head - or heads. Dietrich dug his claws deep into the back of Aleksandr, gushes of blood torrenting out. He ripped flesh and blood. Aleksandr did not even whimper.

Aleksandr was getting more aroused. The veins on his cock pumped more blood, increasing his already significant girth. That stretched Dietrich’s overstretched hole, and that only stimulated his dick, it woke up, ready to release its contents once again.

And it did, he came all over Aleksandr’s abs.

That sent Aleksandr over the edge. He kept drilling Dietrich until he released inside of him. Every lean muscle in Aleksandr’s gorgeous body flexed as he pumped his princely juices deep up his lover’s butt.

Dietrich could feel his insides being stretched. Trying hard to accommodate the intrusive liquid.

“That was amazing.” Aleksandr exclaimed as he tried to catch his breath. “You look hot riding my cock.”

“I don’t think there’s any other way of taking a horse cock like yours.” There was a smirk on the corner of Dietrich’s mouth.

“Is that so?” Aleksandr pulled out of Dietrich. And pushed him onto the mattress.

Dietrich felt an uncomfortable emptiness inside. Even though it lasted for only a few seconds he needed it back inside. In desperation. Or else he would go insane. More insane.

His wish came true when Aleksandr slammed it in. This time he would fuck him missionary position.

As he continued drilling the butt of his blonde lover he locked eyes with him. Both looked at each other with intensity. Sapphire blue eyes and crimson red eyes, a perfect combination.

“Mind going a little harder?” Dietrich could be so impatient, and needy.

“As you wish.” Aleksandr gave him what he wanted. He dug his claws into Dietrich’s sides, and pulled out and immediately rammed it all in. He repeated, pulling out all thirteen inches and ramming it all just as hard as he wished.

His inner walls squelched against the monolithic ramrod, flexing and firing intense, orgasmic waves all the way to his head and toes.

Each time he penetrated him, Dietrich could feel the massive cock pushing out a bulge from inside. This is what he wanted. What he desired all along. He came again. The third time in a row, and yet his cum was as thick as the first time.

Dietrich wrapped his hands around Aleksandr’s neck and pushed him down. Now he wanted a taste of his lips. His tongue. Oh, Aleksandr was such a great kisser. He kissed with passion and force. It was selfish and giving at the same time.

“You have been such a good boy I will give you a reward.” Aleksandr bit his right wrist, and chomped a piece of flesh off. Gushes of blood dripped down his arms. “Say ‘ahh’.” He turned his wrist upside down, thick drops of blood fell down. Into Dietrich’s mouth.

Once the blood drops had reached his tongue Dietrich went crazy. He grabbed the wrist and pulled it down. Once it was near he opened his mouth wide and bit down hard. This was another liquid from Aleksandr that he was missing. His blood. His delicious and intoxicating blood.

Dietrich enjoyed as the warm and addicting blood drained down his throat. It left an exquisite aftertaste in his mouth. The son of a bitch’s blood was too good. Everything about him was. There wasn’t a flavor from Aleksandr that did not drove him crazy.

Aleksandr turned Dietrich face down, and pulled his ass. He was going to fuck him like a dog.

“Fuck, Dietrich your butt is as good as ever. I missed destroying it.” Aleksandr came again, but this time he didn’t stop. He continued fucking him as he came. It was too good to stop.

“You still fuck like a beast. You’ve always known how to mount an arse.”

“It’s hard not to with a tight hole like yours.” Aleksandr was drenched in sweat. Both of them were. He was giving Dietrich the fucking of a lifetime.

Both of them had lost complete control over their hips. They just left their desires and needs do all the work.

The moans and obscenities the two demons were screaming echoed throughout the entire mansion. It placed the servants in a rather uncomfortable position. They had not expected them to be so loud. Aleksandr did not bothered to inform his servants. Why should he, anyways? It was none of their business.

His little brother was not there to hear any of this. And that was all that mattered.

Aleksandr was fucking Dietrich outside, on the balcony. Dietrich rested his hands on the railings. His legs open wide, his butt taking every slamming from Aleksandr. Not just that, Aleksandr had his fangs deep inside Dietrich’s neck. But not everything was for his pleasure. With his free right hand Aleksandr jerked Dietrich’s Prussian sausage. Up and down he moved, quickly.

It was a perfect night for the sexy demons to fornicate. The cool autumn air was upon them. The breeze embraced their smooth, white skins. The full moon illuminated them. Truly a perfect night.

At last, after hours, many, many hours of non-stop sex the two young Purebloods appeared satisfied. They had fuck for over sixteen hours, from the moment they got to Aleksandr’s home until the morning of the next day. And they were not exhausted, relieved, but not exhausted.

Aleksandr and Dietrich have ridiculous sexual stamina. But after years of not being with each other, but yearning to be, who could blame them.

There was no way the bed sheets could be rescued. They were expensive sheets, really expensive. They had been ruined.

WORTH IT!

“Ich think we just made up for the five years. I don’t remember cumming this much. I might be empty.” Dietrich couldn’t contain his smile. He looked happy, like a kid who got what he had wanted for Christmas.

“Ditto. You were insatiable.” Dietrich shuckled at Aleksandr’s words. They were true. “So was I. I haven’t been satisfied in a while. No matter how many people I take into my bed.”

“I heard what you did at the academy. Those three girls. On the first day of class.” Gossip spreads like wildfire in the Pureblood world. “It seems you couldn’t wait, and brought someone to break in the bed.” Dietrich patted the mattress.

Aleksandr raised a confused eyebrow. “What are talking about? You are the first one I fuck on this bed.”

Now it was turn for the young German Pureblood to be confused.

“I know my nose isn’t as good as yours, but I can detect the smell of semen that belongs to neither of us. It has a young scent. Too young even for your tastes.”

Aleksandr’s eyes widened as he realized what Dietrich was referring to. That intimate moment that happened a few of nights ago. The smell still lingered? Damn it!

His surprised look answered everything to Dietrich.

“Wow. I know you love your brother. But I didn’t know you loved him that way.”

“Dietrich, let me explain--”

“Don’t get me wrong. A little bit of incest is fine. my whole family was conceived that way. Although brother on brother incest is a bit--”

Aleksandr shouted at Dietrich to shut the hell up. In perfect German. German was just one of the many languages Aleksandr spoke.

“It is not what you think. Let me explain.”

After a few minutes Aleksandr explained everything that had occurred that night. Everything. Not leaving out a detail. Even though it was a private moment. But if he could trust anyone it was Dietrich.

“HA HA HA! Hilarious!” Dietrich released a loud laughter that resounded throughout the room. “Are you telling me the mighty Aleksandr was sexually abused by his little brother? Gott, that is too much. Ha ha!” He laughed so hard his stomach began to hurt.

Aaand there it was. Dietrich was as immature as always. Maybe he should have thought about it well before saying anything.

“You do realize my brother is half your age and just as big as you?” Dietrich was dead silent. Aleksandr added insult to injury. “Actually, he has more thickness than you.”

Ouch. That hurt. “Oh… That is embarrassing. Umm, sorry for laughing. I should not have done that. Any intimate moments between you and your brother is none of my business.”

“Let’s just change the subject. Were you able to find anything during your ‘vacation’?”

“Regarding your powers? Nein. Nothing new. Just things you refuse to accept.”

Dietrich and his father - Ludwig von Wolff - went on a trip throughout the Indian subcontinent and the Indian Ocean. It was a test of endurance all young male Purebloods of the family must go through. Spend five years drinking as little blood as possible. A torture for any Pureblood. It is a way for the von Wolff family to take out the weaklings.

Before leaving, Aleksandr had asked Dietrich to investigate the legends about his powers. It’s been a hundred years since they were unlocked, but he knew almost nothing about them.

“It is the same everywhere. Europe, the Middle East, India, all the legends say the same: One day a Pureblood will be born with the powers of our creator. You are Xystarr’s heir.”

That is something Aleksandr has refused to accept, every fiber of his being, every cell wanted to reject that. But he knew it was true.

Dietrich continued, “You are literally a god walking amongst us.”

“No I am not!” Aleksandr hated that phrase. That’s not what he was. Nor what he wanted to be. “Please, Dietrich don’t call me that.”

Dietrich looked at him with pitiful eyes. Those powers had turned him into an outcast, into someone hated almost unanimously. He could relate to that, to a certain point. But he knew Aleksandr was going through something much worse.

“We should really take a shower.” Aleksandr said.

“Ja, we reek of cum and sweat. Wanna take one together?” Dietrich had a look of lust.

That made Aleksandr smile. “Sure. But we have to make it quick. No foreplay or any of that stuff. We need to pick Rin at the academy.”

Dietrich was disappointed by that. He wanted to have a bit more fun, because sixteen hours of sex hadn’t been enough.

Aleksandr walked out of the bed and headed to his bathroom. Displaying his perfectly firm and stout butt to Dietrich. “You coming or not?”

“JA!” Dietrich jumped out. Running behind him. Oh, he was coming alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this was to your liking. I still struggle to write sex scenes, and this was rather difficult to write. It was hard to find the right words and ideas. Please free to share your thoughts.


	8. Not Just Lovers but Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In previous canon chapter you read mostly a sex scene between Aleksandr and Dietrich. In this one you'll read about their friendship. They are simply two horny teens, but great friends. And as I progress this chapter you'll learn and see more of it, and how old and deep it goes. But it is not just about them. This chapter will also include a certain little boy standing up for a certain someone. Enjoy.  
> Tell me what you think. Leave a kudos. Ask as many questions as you need.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I kept you waiting for the next chapter. But I just wanted to wait after Spring Break and a bit longer than that. You know what they say great things take time :P  
> Now, I will take longer to upload the next chapters compared to the previous ones, and that is because I had had the previous 8 chapters already written before I started to upload them to this website. And now, starting from chapter 10, I will take from 2 to 3 weeks to upload a new one, depending how long each chapter is.

The two young demons were on their way to Normandy, to pick up Rin at the academy. They had made themselves comfortable in the train. It was much, much slower than them running using their incredible speed, but it was a rather enjoyable trip. More time for them to catch up.

The train was nothing but luxury. Its insides looked more like a European palace than a train. Only the finest decorations would be acceptable. Aristocrats and Purebloods use the train when going from France to England and vice versa, so it had to be luxurious.

Dietrich was sitting on the seat in front of Aleksandr’s. But the young Pureblood seemed odd. He looked uncomfortable. Only those that know Dietrich and his personality - Aleksandr and Ludwig - would understand on the spot. Dietrich was wearing simple clothing!

Dietrich’s a proud, Prussian Pureblood. His family is on the highest echelon of Pureblood nobility. As the son of an Archduke, and heir presumptive of the House of von Wolff, he was used to a certain living and dressing style. Nothing but the finest cloths a young nobleman was expected to wear.

Unfortunately, his and Aleksandr’s clothes were completely ruined from last night’s events. There was no way in hell they would be wearable, ever. Dietrich had had no other choice but to borrow some clothes from his friend. And that is where the problem was.

Aleksandr, though the crown prince and heir apparent of the House of Vinter and the chancellorship, has always hated the pompous manner his fellow Purebloods dress. Although in his eyes Rin always looked adorable dressed as the little prince that he is. He prefers more comfortable clothing. A pair of shorts, and a simple t-shirt sufficed.

That is exactly was Dietrich was wearing. And he did not like it. And the fact that Aleksandr was significantly taller made it worse.

Aleksandr had a small grin on him. He knew Dietrich was displeased by his attire. “What’s wrong?” He asked.

“Your shorts are baggy.” Shorts, by god, shorts! The one garment the Prussian hated wearing. They weren’t his style. Only when going to the beach. And he didn’t have the legs for shorts, either.

Seeing his boyfriend wearing them was a completely different story. He loved it. They looked great on his perfectly toned body. It aroused him seeing his strong, muscular legs, and those rock-hard calves were an amazing bonus.

“So are your boxers. Too big.” Dietrich added.

“Sorry, I need the space. Would you have prefered one of my brother’s undies? They might have suited you.” Aleksandr struck like lightning.

“Arse.”

“It’s not my fault you brought nothing but what you were wearing. Next time bring some extra clothing. Or should I have someone buy what you like and keep them at my house, incase you decide to stay again?”

It was obvious it wasn’t the first time they ruined their clothes. Neither had they learned a lesson from those previous events.

“I guess I’ll take you on that. Since I plan to visit you often. We need to make up those five years.”

“Yes, we do.” Aleksandr said.

The two young Purebloods talked as their train continued on its way to Calais. Dietrich recounted his time in the Indian subcontinent and the South Pacific. Nothing but complaining. He talked about how his father prevented him from drinking blood. For several months, not even a drop. That is a torture not even a masochist and psychopath like Dietrich can handle. In fact, most Pureblood couldn’t.

Dietrich mentioned how his father would gorge on human villages while he watched. The hunger and thirst was maddening. He tried to attack his father, but he was so weak from the lack of blood he wasn’t able to put much of a fight.

A Pureblood can live its entire life without drinking human blood, but the lack of blood from a Pureblood can have consequences. More for the young ones. That’s why Aleksandr always makes sure his brother has as much as his little stomach desires.

“You have no idea how much I’ve missed you. How much I needed your company.” Aleksandr suddenly mentioned.

It caught Dietrich off guard. That wasn’t like him at all, to speak like that. “So did I. Something happened? It is not like you to say stuff like that.”

“My nights are being haunted by nightmares. Memories that I want to forget. That I  _ need  _ to forget. But they will not leave me alone. I can’t take it.” Aleksandr tried to hide his eyes, the last thing he wanted was to show weakness in front of Dietrich. “I can’t sleep. Ever since I moved to that house… flashbacks from that time. From when I was tortured by him…”

Dietrich knew everything about that time. Aleksandr had told him every detail. Not missing a thing, no matter how humiliating or demeaning. But he could trust him, more than anyone. Not even Rin knew about it. Dietrich was a psychopath who finds joy in killing for sport, and who detests weakness, but even he couldn’t dare mock his friend’s only weakness. Aleksandr meant everything to him.

“This isn’t something recent. It was almost four years ago when my nightmares resurfaced.”

Around the same time Dietrich had been absent. Four years, that must have been hard on him. The fact that he was absent when his friend, his lover and brother, needed him the most made Dietrich feel like trash.

“I am sorry, Aleksandr, for not being there for you.”

“It is not like you to say that. You had to do what your father told you. Besides, I had my little brother to comfort me. I have a proposition for you.” The Icelandic Pureblood paused for a moment. after gathering his thoughts he asked, “Do you want to live with me? At least until the school year is over.”

Dietrich’s eyes widened. He was not expecting that. They had discussed that before. Living together, away from the mundane and pompous lifestyle of their kin. But that was far into the future. Well, at least until Rin was old enough to be more independent - if that ever happened.

“I… I don’t know what to say. I would love to. But-”

Aleksandr had an idea of Dietrich’s hesitation. “ _ It’s Johann, isn’t it?” _

_ “Ja.” _ Dietrich answered.  _ “It is always him. The bane of my existence.” _

Both of them communicated through telepathy. A simple, yet effective way of communicating in secret. An ability all Purebloods can use.

_ “That bastard keeps getting in your way.” _

Johann was his older cousin, the oldest heir of the von Wolff House. And his rival. That is why Dietrich is the heir presumptive. Even though he is the son of the head of their House, Johann is far older and more mature, making him a candidate for the leadership. Both of them see it as their birthright, to rule the House of von Wolff. Dietrich has the leverage as the son of Ludwig, the leader, but Johann has not accepted it.

“I can’t just leave my House, and leave  _ him  _ such an opportunity. I have to talk to Vater first.” Dietrich was spiteful. The loath he felt towards his cousin burnt with a passion. They have been on each other's throat for decades.

Dietrich had an extended family. A House with a lot of male heir, but none of them brothers, all of them cousins, male cousins. He and Johann were the oldest. It should make things easier, but there are rivalries.

The House of von Wolff is, in fact, the largest Pureblood House. Mostly incestous marriages. Thanks to the rather large females members; Dietrich alone has three sisters. His father four. The von Wolff don’t deem the other Houses worthy of marrying one of the many daughters.

“I understand, your birthright is important to you. Remember, you have my support. I am not fond of your cousin either.” Aleksandr decided talking about Johann wasn’t a good idea, nor a good topic. “How’s your family? How’s Bavaria?”

“We are not living in Bayern anymore. We moved back to Preußen.” He answered.

“Back home to Prussia, huh. Berlin?” Aleksandr asked.

“Nein. We moved to a more secluded area. Potsdam. To the Sanssouci Palace.”

Aleksandr knew that palace. He used visit it back when Germany was still ruled by a kaiser, during his family’s annual summer vacation. When he was just a boy. “Frederick the Great’s palace, appropriate.”

“Friedrich der Große is one of the few humans Vater and myself admire. He and der Fuhrer. It is a secluded place. Perfect area to raise the little ones, away from the rest of the commoners.”

Just like wealthy humans have always prefered to live secluded from the lower classes, so did Purebloods. Living amongst common vampires was beneath them.

“Speaking of little ones, how are Helmuth, Heinrich and Herman doing?”

Those three were Dietrich’s youngest cousins. His pride. He made sure to turn them into proper von Wolff.

“As reckless as always. Three little devils.” He said. “But I haven’t seen them since my return.”

 

At last the train had arrived to its station at Calais, the most northern city of France. The beautiful French city was one of the few areas with large vampire population. Paris and Marseilles being number one and two.

It had changed. French Aristocrat vampires completely turned the city, making it into a popular vacation point for the commoners and their Pureblood masters. It was full of restaurants, hotels, and outfit stores.

“We still have more than an hour before Rin is done with classes. Want to eat something?” Aleksandr asked. He just wanted to spend more time with his dear friend.

“Ja. But,” Dietrich took another look at his attire. “Let me get something more my style.” He went to a outfit store close by.

Meanwhile, Aleksandr waited on the city’s most popular restaurant. Famous for it’s fine and exquisite food. It cooked the most popular and famous dishes of France.

He sat on an outdoor table; he knew how Dietrich could be when it came to clothing, he might take some time. Well, time to begin without him.

“It is an honor to have your at my restaurant, Your Highness.” The chef said ecstatically. Whether he was serious, or said it because Aleksandr’s fearsome reputation proceeded him… “Does the young Monsieur see anything of his liking?”

Aleksandr looked at the menu. There were a lot of tasty dishes - rather expensive dishes. “Confit de Canard for me. What exactly is Poulet Basquaise?” Aleksandr pointed to the dish.

The chef responded, “It is chicken, pepper, and tomato stew from the Basque country.”

“Bring me that. Dietrich likes pepper and the like. Make sure you bring me your best bottle of blood-wine. As fresh as possible.”

“Of course, monsieur.”

By fresh he meant at human body temperature. Blood tasted terrible if cold. Purebloods were fascinated by the taste of human blood mixed in with wine. A bottle was seventy percent blood, the rest wine; syrah and merlot were the most popular ones.

Dietrich had returned from shopping. He was wearing a black tuxedo suit and pants, a red vest under it, black shirt, and red bow tie. That was the average attire of a Pureblood. Most of them custom made, but Dietrich was in no mood to wait.

“You look sharp.” Aleksandr said.

“Danke. I feel so much better. But it was hot wearing your clothes. They even smelled like you. The extra space was useful, I needed it. It was too arousing. But I prefer when you are not wearing them.” Dietrich had a horny look in his eyes. “I need you, bad!”

“Not now. I just ordered us some food. We still have to pick up Rin. Maybe later.”

“If you say so.” Dietrich pouted. Horny little boy.

The waiter brought them their meals. He acted weird as he served them. Nervous, in fact. His hands were shaking so much the young vampire nearly dropped the food. Thankfully, he didn’t.

Both young Purebloods enjoyed their meals. They continued chatting as they ate. Dietrich seemed keen on his food. He was eating with gusto. Aleksandr had ordered him something that was way too good. It was amazing how well he knew his tastes.

“Is what you are eating good?” Dietrich was nearly done with his dish. “May I have a bite?”

The crown prince was eating at a slower pace. “I like the flavor.” Aleksandr cut a piece of his chicken, he used a fork to feed Dietrich.

“Hmm… It is tasty, but I prefer my dish. Try it.” Dietrich used his fork to grab a small piece he still hadn’t eaten.

He waved the piece of food away. Instead, Aleksandr took a sip of bloodwine from his wine glass.

“Eat it. Eat it!” He kept insisting. Sometimes Dietrich could be childish. Even Rin knew not to act like that. It annoyed Aleksandr.

“I said no. You know I don’t like spicy flavors.”

“How are the young lords doing? I hope my dishes were to your standards.” The old chef asked them. Pleasing a Pureblood was too important for vampires, regardless if they are Aristocrats or lowly commoners.

“It is delicious. You have my gratitude for the meal.” Aleksandr said as he took another sip of bloodwine.

“I haven’t had a cooked meal like this in years. You know your stuff. But,” Dietrich paused for a second, he smiled slyly. “Wouldn’t it be great if the crown prince enjoyed the flavor of your work?”

Aleksandr looked at his boyfriend, if only he could shoot lasers from his eyes.

“I take pleasure in my work, and pride in making exquisite dishes. It would be of great honour to me if Your Highness could taste my work and give this humble worker an opinion.”

Aleksandr rolled his eyes. Fine. If it would make Dietrich shut up then so be it. Or else he would never hear the end of it.

He snatched the fork from Dietrich’s hand and ate the piece of chicken on it.

“It is tasty.” Aleksandr said as he chewed and swallowed the piece. The chef could breath again, and his hands stopped trembling. “But,” the shaking returned. “Like I said, I am not fan of spicy flavors.” Aleksandr had given his final verdict.

The chef’s hands were shaking so much they looked like they would detach from him and fly away.

“Why are you nervous? Do I make you nervous?” Aleksandr spoke with an irritated tone. He hasn’t done anything that merits that type of behavior. Not like it was the first time.

The chef was speechless. And his shaking took a whole new level.

“I think he’s afraid you might kill him because you were not particularly fond of his dish.” Dietrich liked to pour fuel to the fire. He does love to see Aleksandr get angry.

“As if I would kill for such a petty reason.”

“Your Highness-”

Aleksandr simply dismissed the chef with a wave of his hand, like a commoner. “Let’s go, we have already wasted enough time.”

“Jawohl mein Prinz.” Dietrich stood up, a bit too excited. Now that Aleksandr was angry, it was his duty to make him happy. Only one way of doing so. Dietrich licked his lips just thinking about it. “Let’s go to a private place that way I can turn that frown upside down.”

“No.” Aleksandr stunned Dietrich with that answer. Not what he had expected to hear. “You are responsible for putting me in bad mood. You are crazy if you think I will reward you.”

Dietrich’s excitement had vanished. The plan had backfired. He should have guessed, he’d never been able to fool Aleksandr before. Why he had thought today was going to be any different was stupid. The only thing he could do now to put him in a better mood was to pick up his brother. Sexy time would have to wait.

* * *

 

It was school time. Young Rin was in history class. His favorite subject. All the great stories history had to tell fascinated the young Pureblood prince. And since his brother’s knowledge on that subject is so great, he’s always had someone to recount them.

But for some reason, the little prince was out of it. His looked distracted. The usually eager boy had not participated in class all day.

“Now, who could explain to me what the Africa Deal was?” The professor asked. “Anyone? Mr. Vinter, how about you. Could you explain to the class what the 1988 Africa Deal was?”

To the professor’s shock Rin ignored him. Instead, the student had his gaze on the window. He sighed with a depressed tone.

“Mr. Vinter, it is rude to keep the class and myself waiting.” But Rin said nothing. “Mr. Vinter I am stunned by your behavior. To think such a well-manned boy like you would ignore his elders. But if that is the case, Alexander, would you give Mr. Vinter the answer?”

A young boy, with ginger hair, turquoise eyes, and a charming face stood up. He was a bit taller and older than Rin. Another prime example of a well-breed Pureblood boy.

“Certainly, professor. The Africa Deal is the deal struck between humans and Purebloods in 1988. Humans were allowed to control 80% of the Dark Continents resources, while Africa’s population would be used as cattle by Purebloods, in order to breed them and use them as substance for the lower classes. All due to the fact that humans were extinct on most of the Eastern Hemisphere, save for Africa. The humans agreed. And now the remaining human populated areas can enjoy the vast resources of the Dark Continent.”

“Thank you, Alexander. And well explained. Now, Mr. Vinter, since you heard Mr. Antonov’s answer, I would like for you to go to the headmaster’s office. And explain to her your behavior.”

 

“I am amazed how massive this castle is?” Dietrich said.

“You’ve been here several times, you barely noticed?” Aleksandr walked in front of him.

“Ja. When I came here I wasn’t looking for the architecture.”

“Well, whatever. Let’s just get inside.” When Aleksandr and Dietrich entered the academy they noticed their path was blocked. By dozens of screaming girls.

Neither of them knew what the hell was happening. Actually, Aleksandr was surprised. His display of power had frightened many of the girls. Now they were all a few centimeters from him. His intimidating factor had diminished amongst the girls once they learned he had a boyfriend.

They thought it was cute. That someone as handsome, and as fearsome as him, someone that can have any female he wants and as many as he desires, has a boyfriend. As accepting as it was, boy on boy love is so rare it fascinated the girls. They yearned to know why their prince had that kind of relationship. They simply wanted to know more about their boy on boy love. Nothing else.

They were all shouting questions. “How long have you been in a relationship?”

“How did you meet?”

“Who’s the top?”

“Who’s the bigger one?”

Some of the girls really wanted to know intimate stuff. Now it was all up to him to pushed them away. Aleksandr wasn’t into sharing stuff with people he neither knew nor cared.

 

“Prince Rin, would you be so kind to explain to me why you have not been paying attention in class?” The headmaster asked him. She was rather unpleased, but that was nothing new.

But Rin didn’t answer, his thoughts were on some other place. Nor was he paying any attention. His gaze was stuck on the floor. Only paying attention to his tiny shoes.

“Young boy, the professor sent you to my office because you were not answering his questions. According to him you have been distracted all day. Explain.”

Again the young Pureblood did not answer. That was not like him, he’s a well-educated and mannered boy. Always respecting his elders. Such behavior was strange.

“Big Brother didn’t come to class.” He whispered. That was the problem, he missed Aleksandr. He hadn’t heard anything from his since yesterday afternoon. Not even a thought. No telepathic communication. No “goodnight” or “good morning”.

It was Aleksandr who put Rin to bed. The first person he saw when he woke up was his older brother. At bath time and breakfast time it was his brother. But none of that happened. It wasn’t the first time Rin spent the night with a friend, but Aleksandr would always talk to him through their minds. After all, what was the point of telepathy if he wouldn’t bother to send a simple “goodnight”?

Rin wasn’t strong enough to reach his brother’s mind if the distance was more than a few kilometers. And with Aleksandr on the other side of the Channel it was not possible - at its shortest the English Channel is thirty-three kilometers.

The headmaster scoffed when Rin mentioned his brother. “I noticed his absence today. Barely two weeks and yet he already has shown not even the slightest interest in respecting the academy. I shouldn’t be surprised. He’s a prince but he acts like a punk.”

“Don’t say mean stuff about my brother!” Rin raised his voice at her.

“How dare you speak to me in that tone.” The headmaster looked at his eyes. They were angry. Furious. Defiant. They looked so familiar. She has seen those kind of eyes before, and it made her blood boil. “You are exactly like your brother, an uncivilized punk with no respect for authority. It is a shame, though, I had high expectations for you. I thought you would be different from  _ him _ .”

“Shut up!” Rin was no longer able to contain his anger. How could he? This lady was attacking his brother, criticizing him behind his back. He couldn’t allow someone insulting the man he loves the most. “You don’t know anything about my brother. You are an ignorant lady.”

But the headmaster saw it with different eyes. She was outraged by Rin’s impertinence. “I will not allow you to disrespect me.” She raised her hand, ready to slap the rude little boy.

Rin’s eyes were wide, what was she planning on doing, and why did he all of a sudden felt in harm’s way?

But the headmaster did not get her way. She felt someone grab her wrist. The person grabbed it with such force she felt her bones being crushed into dust.

“Frau van Buren, I am sure you were not meaning to slap your prince, now were you?” Dietrich had a smile on his face, but behind the facade was anger. Dietrich adored Rin, he had grown to love him and see him as another of his cousins. And since Rin meant everything to Aleksandr, he could not allow anyone to harm what is most important to his best friend and lover. Never.

Dietrich released her. She wasn’t able to feel her wrist. She knew he didn’t even try, yet her wrist was shattered. It would heal fast. Still, van Buren knew there was nothing she could do. She had stepped out of line when she tried to slap the 2nd Prince of all Purebloods, and Dietrich was a much higher rank than her, even if they both are Purebloods.

“Lord Dietrich, I wasn’t expecting you. I-”

“‘I’ what? You are going to explain to me why you were going to assault this boy in front of my presence?” He was furious. But she was lucky it had been him. If Aleksandr had stopped her instead, she would already be on the floor bleeding, or much worse. “I wonder, should I tell him?”

Tell him? Did he meant… Oh no, she could already imagine his wrath if he was told. Aleksandr wasn’t going to spare her just because she is a woman. No, it made little difference to him.

“But,” Dietrich smiled, not a kind type of smile, a sinister one. “I think the one that should decide that is young Rin. What do you think?”

Rin looked at him, then at the headmaster. “I want you to apologize for what you say. To me  _ and  _ to Big Brother.” That was a surprise, Rin was behaving with some sternness. That was not a request or an option, but an order.

Apologize to Aleksandr? She could never, ever do something as humiliating. But was there any other option? She would have to, though, because classes had ended, therefore Rin was no longer her student, but her prince. “I apologize for my rude and disrespectful comments towards your brother, Your Highness. And my most sincere apologies for the way I talked to you, and for almost striking you. That behavior was not worthy of a Pureblood.”

Rin crossed his arms and looked at her, he wasn’t sure whether to believe her. “That is not what I want.”

“I beg your pardon?”

“Big Brother says when people say ‘I apologize’ they don’t mean it. It is a cold word devoid of meaning and honesty. It is just a formality. Big Brother always says ‘he’s sorry’ to me. That’s what I want. Because sorry actually means something.”

Van Buren was impressed by the little boy’s words. His manner of speaking, of describing the meaning of such a simple word, had surprised her. Maybe Aleksandr was a bit more mature than she credited him for. “I see. I am sorry, Your Highness, I truly am. For everything that happened just now. You have my word that I will apologize to the crown prince when class start, Monday morning.”

Rin stretched his arm at her, and gave the headmaster a large smile. “Okay, I forgive you. Now you have to shake my hand. That way we both know everything is well.”

She stared at him, his large smile, his bright, tiny fangs, his shiny purple eyes, it made her blush. He was adorable. To think she almost slapped that face. The little boy’s adorable countenance was persuasive enough.

She conceded to him. They shook hands.

 

“Where’s Big Brother, Dietrich?” Rin asked his older counterpart.

“Well, we were ambushed by pretty much every girl on campus. We had only placed one foot inside. Fortunately, your brother was a bigger magnet than I. I slipped away, and decided to pick you up while he tries to free himself.” Dietrich had a huge grin.

It had always been that way, Aleksandr always attracted most of the girls, but that was perfect, Dietrich was never comfortable being surrounded by screaming girls. It made him a bit jealous, though. Aleksandr was his partner after all. But there was no reason. He and Aleksandr had an open relationship. They could sleep around as much as they please, but in the end it didn’t matter. Their hearts’ loyalty was to each other. They completed each other. And they were perfect for each other.

Dietrich paused for a moment, he knelt in front of Rin. “I am sorry for not properly greeting you yesterday. It was rude of me to do so.”

Rin just smiled. “You don’t have to, I know you missed Big Brother the most. And you wanted to spend time with him, alone.” Rin wrapped his arms around Dietrich’s neck and hugged him. “I am happy you are back, let’s spend some time together, the three of us.”

Dietrich hugged him back. This boy could melt anyone’s heart, no matter how dark or monstrous it was. “I would love that.”

“Hmm, Dietrich, I have a question. Will you help me?”

“If there is a way for me to help you, of course.

“What are auras? Big Brother mentioned that, but I don’t understand. I can see these auras, I just don’t know what they are.”

“I am surprised you are asking me.”

“I haven’t had the chance to ask Big Brother.”

Dietrich pondered for a second. “Well, auras are an interesting thing.” Dietrich explained the young boy what auras are and what their use. It was the same explanation Adolf gave Frederick a few days back.

“Oooh, I get it. I think it is cool. I see a lot of colors.” Rin mentioned.

“You know, this is something you have to be born with. You can learn it. This is something your brother cannot do.”

Rin gasped. Something his brother couldn’t do? Was that even possible?

“You were born with that unique ability, be proud of it. It is a rare ability. I know of only two more Purebloods that have it, besides yourself.” The German explained. “That kid Adolf, and myself.” He chuckle.

Rin was surprised by that. “You can see them too?”

“Ja. I have had my fun with it. Thanks to it I grew fascinated by your brother. When I first saw his aura it sent chills down my spine. I can still remember it.” Dietrich lost himself down memory lane for a second, but he soon snapped back to reality. “Anyways. I hope I helped you answer that question. But let us get going, we are making Aleksandr wait.”

“Yeah, we need to go or we’ll get in trouble. I know Big Brother hates that.”

* * *

Aleksandr, Rin, and Dietrich were back on the Vinter estate. The way back home had been cheerful. Aleksandr and Dietrich recounted stories about their childhood to Rin. And Rin laughed at them, he couldn’t believe his brother and Dietrich were such troublemakers. It had been a long time since the three of them had been together.

Aleksandr was about to open the door when his hand froze a few centimeters from the doorknob. Something wasn’t right. There was a powerful presence emanating from inside the house. It couldn’t be… Could it? What the hell was he doing here? He thought.

Aleksandr opened the door and walked inside, to the living room, the epicenter from where the presence was coming from.

Sitting on the couch was a young man, he looked in his early thirties, with short white hair, barely scratching his ears. Bright, crimson eyes, and a beauty mark just below the left eye. He was a handsome man. He looked similar to Aleksandr. No, Aleksandr was similar to the man.

“Hello, son.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to add one more thing. I am sorry if this seems to take too long to get to the point. To be honest, what I wanted to originally add was a war by chapter 6 or 7. But I realized that would make the story go too fast, and make it way too complicated, specially as I added characters. And I decided I wanted to make this story long, really long, if possible past 20 chapters. And now I think I have an idea of what I wanted to write. But starting next chapter, things will start moving on a different pace.


	9. Father and Son

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here it is! New chapter! Let me tell you one thing, Purebloods are perfect creatures, but that just means more family drama. And that is exactly what this chapter is all about. If you thought Aleksandr has a great relationship with his parents just because of how close and kind he is to his little brother, well then, you are in for a surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sure you have all noticed that Aleksandr is a little bit overprotective when it comes to Rin. Just a little bit. But I want you to pay special attention to this chapter. I think it is about time Aleksandr says what he truly thinks about his relationship with Rin.

The older Pureblood stood up to greet his sons. The handsome man walked with a charming smile on his face.

Chancellor Aldrik of the House of Vinter. The current leader of all Purebloods. And arguably the most powerful Pureblood. Arguably because the vast majority of Purebloods simply refuse to accept Aleksandr’s overwhelming might. Although, Aldrik has vast political and personal influence amongst Pureblood society, unlike his son. And he is respected and admired, even by his enemies. Unlike his son.

“Father?” Aleksandr was surprised, this was a visit he had not been expecting.

“Father!” Rin, on the other hand, jumped right into his father’s arms. Rin was ecstatic to see his father after weeks.

Aldrik delightfully hugged his young son. “How is my little boy doing?”

“I have been doing well. And I also have been studying hard at the academy.” Rin answered.

“It makes me happy knowing you are taking your studies with such devotion.”

“Father may I know the reason for your visit?” Aleksandr asked, he sounded displeased.

“Am I not worth a hug from my eldest son?” Aldrik opened his arms, but he knew it was a waste of time. “I apologize Aleksandr, for my unannounced visit. I do have a reason for it, however. I need to speak with you, son.”

“Guten Abend, Herr Vinter.”

“Dietrich? A thousand apologies for not greeting you sooner, my boy.” Aldrik shook hands with the young Prussian Pureblood. In Pureblood society, it is considered rude and offensive not to greet another Pureblood. It is expected from older Purebloods to set the example to the young, and for the young to respectfully and formally greet their seniors.

“No offense taken, Herr Vinter. Family comes first.” Dietrich mentioned.

“No, Dietrich. I’ve known you since you were a newborn, you are family. It isn’t right for me to ignore you. I would love to catch up with you, it has been five years.”

“Of course, it would be a pleasure, Herr Vinter.” Dietrich smiled at him.

“You have the same smile as Ludwig.” Aldrik casually said. “Speaking of, your father came to my house a few days ago. It is fantastic to know both you and him enjoyed your journey to Southern Asia.”

Aldrik and Ludwig are centuries old friends. More like brothers. Together they have been through thick and thin. Through happy and sad times. And through an event that nearly spiraled the Pureblood world into civil war. It is of no surprise that Aleksandr and Dietrich are such close friends. They got it from their fathers.

“Ja, Vader mentioned he wanted to visit His Excellency. It is not surprise since he is so fond of you.”

“Please, Dietrich, you can refer to me as Aldrik.”

Dietrich shook his head. “Nein. Vader would scold me if I spoke to you in such an informal way.”

Aldrik chuckled. “Yes, that sounds like Ludwig.”

Aleksandr cleared his throat and said, “You mentioned you needed to speak with me? About what?”

“Right. Just the two of us.” Aldrik’s face turned more serious. Signifying the moment of happy conversations was over.

“Rin go to your room.” Big brother ordered.

Rin looked at his father and at his brother. He noticed the expressions from the two men he loved the most. He did not liked where things were heading. But he followed his brother’s orders. “Okay.”

Dietrich needed an excuse to get out of such an awkward situation. “Let’s go upstairs Rin. We can play something.” Rin grabbed Dietrich’s hand and both of them walked upstairs.

“Would you like me to get you something to drink, masters?” Mikhail propounded.

“No, that would be all. Leave us alone.” Aleksandr never bothered to look at his loyal butler.

Mikhail bowed and said, “As you wish, Your Highness.” The loyal butler left for the kitchen.

“Make yourself comfortable.” Aleksandr sat on his chair.

“Thanks, I think I shall do that.” Aldrik sat on the sofa in front of Aleksandr. Both of them remained silent for a minute.

They stared at each other. The young prince was not happy about his father’s unannounced visit, but it was rather typical of him. Still, this was his house, and he expected his parents to respect that. But Aleksandr did not revealed his displeasure, no, he stared at his father with the usual aloof look.

Aleksandr was the spitting image of his father. The same bright, crimson eyes. The same proportional handsome face. Pearly white skin; even the hair - except Aldrik’s was a shorter and straighter. But to many they looked more like brothers and not father and son.

“Speak.” Aleksandr broke the silence. He was not above giving orders to his own dad.

Aldrik took in a long, deep breath. “The Council will be assembling in 20 days, son.”

The son raised an eyebrow. So? What did he cared what the corrupt and decadent Council was doing. He was not fond of it. Nor were they of him.

“As you know the Council assembles every few decades, to discuss important matters--”

“I know what the Council is for. What does it have to do with me?”

“The meeting has been in planning for a past couple of months, and recently you have become a subject of interest.” Aldrik explained. “The Council wants you to appear before them.”

Now this was a surprise. It has been a long time since Aleksandr met before the Council. He just couldn’t wait to meet them…

“I would like to ask why, but I am not in the slightest interested.”

“You don’t have much of a choice, son.”

Now Aleksandr’s tone went from displeasure to anger. “I do not like it when people think they have the right to give or take away my options. I do not answer to the Council.”

Aldrik stood up from his seat. “As a Pureblood and the crown prince you have a duty to the Council. To the other half of our people’s governing body.” Aldrik spoke a bit more loud than he had wanted to.

Aleksandr also stood up, but he walked to the back yard’s door. “We are taking this outside. Then His Excellency can explain why the crown prince should bow to the Council.”

Aldrik went after his son. “Aleksandr, I don’t want you to bow to them. To anyone for that matter.”

Aleksandr sighed in frustration. “If I had to guess, somebody went crying to them about what I did the first day at the academy and now they want to bitch to me about it.”

“In layman's terms, yes. Son, did you have to commit such a vulgar act in the academy, on the first day? Do you have no respect?”

Aleksandr chuckled. “They came to me, and I gave them what they wanted. I will never deny myself to three gorgeous girls.” Aleksandr wasn’t surprised the upset face his father was failing to hide. “Can you blame me for making the female sex drool over me?” Now he was just being cocky. “It is not my fault they wet their panties whenever I walk by.”

“Enough, Aleksandr. That’s enough.”

“It is your damn fault, this family is notorious for breeding good looking offsprings, even for Pureblood standards.”

The older Pureblood swiped a frustrated hand through his white hair. This conversation would take nowhere. “Did you ever considered the repercussions if you impregnated the Pureblood heiress?”

“Are you mocking me? Do you expect me to have sex with a girl without using protection?” Aleksandr took out a ring from the pocket of his shorts. “I always carry this, just in case.”

The ring possessed a special charm that prevented Purebloods from procreating. Things like condoms don’t work. And even if they did they probably wouldn’t fit Aleksandr’s rather large member. Besides, his ring is a lot stronger. He had to, since he releases more than the average Pureblood.

“Not only did you have sex with a Pureblood heiress, but also two Aristocrats. You should understand the Council’s outrage.”

“You are siding with the Council, what a surprise. I don’t know why I expect you to side with me, I am just your son.”

Aldrik had to explain his reasons for that. “It is my duty, as Chancellor, to remain neutral.”

“Ha! Det passer sgu ikke!”

“It is true. You can’t accuse me of siding with the Council.”

“I have no intention of having this conversation with you for the thousandth time. Now, what else have I done that has offended the sensitive eyes and ears of the Council?”

Aldrik prepared himself. He knew this next part was going to anger Aleksandr the most. “The Council is upset about how you assaulted that young German boy… Frederick, I believe is his name.”

And yes, Aleksandr reacted as Aldrik had predicted. “ Javla Helveta!” With cursing and burning anger. “Assaulted? Is that what they are claiming? Do you want to know why I ‘assaulted’ his arse? He threatened to harm Rin, in front of my presence!”

“I understand son, but--”

“But? The Council sees it as unacceptable when I assault someone that threatened to harm their second prince. What is wrong with them! I was defending my little brother! Anyone who threatens to harm was is most important to me will pay for it. He was lucky I didn’t kill him.”

“That is your problem, son. You go for the kill whenever you see a threat. Whenever you think Rin is in danger you turn into a maddened… rabid…” But Aldrik couldn’t find the strength to say the last word.

Aleksandr could. “Monster? Just say it, not like I haven’t heard it a thousand times before. But yes, anyone who threatens to harm my little brother will see the monster I can become. It wouldn’t be the first time.”

“I know.”

“Exactly. You know. It is your fault I am like this. This paranoid wreck. You still remember what happened that night, right.”

Of course he did. That is perhaps the most bitter memory for the family. A beautiful night tainted with the blood of the innocent. “I do. How I could I ever forget such a night. Specially when you never stop reminding me.”

“And I will never stop.” Aleksandr declared. “I nearly lost my brother that night. Right in front of my young eyes. How could you possibly understand how I feel? You were not the one that had to become a living shield. You were not the one that had his heart pierced by a platinum bolt. Feeling that venom course through your veins. You didn’t see it happen.”

Remembering that night was painful for Aldrik. That night he nearly lost both of his sons. The worst nightmare for any loving father. “You are being unfair and cruel, Aleksandr.”

“I am being honest. I always have. I nearly died that night. The only reason I didn’t is because of that bastard you called a father. The only time I was grateful for having these demonic powers.” The boy’s tone became both melancholic and sad. Something rare for Aleksandr. “It is easy for me to risk my life for Rin. I didn’t hesitate. Never would. But that event scarred me. I still have nightmares. My biggest fear is to one day wake up and discovered what happened that night was all a dream, that I failed. And I have being living in a cruel illusion.”

Aleksandr managed to smile a small smile. “But that isn’t the case. I can wake up knowing his sweet smile will receive me first thing in the morning. That every night he will be waiting for me to give him a goodnight kiss. That I will hear his adorable laugh. That I will hear him say ‘Big Brother’.”

That is one thing Alrik had always loved about his older son. The unconditional love and devotion he has for Rin. That no matter what he will always be there for him. Aldrik knew his son was a lot of things; a bad older brother was not one of those.

“You and the Council can say whatever you want. Call me a monster as many times till your heart’s content. But I will not hesitate to punish those that I see as a threat to my brother’s wellbeing. His safety is, and it will always be, my first priority.”

In the blink of an eye Aleksandr was besides his father. Same height. He whispered into Aldrik’s ear. The words turn the air cold. They frightened him. It wasn’t the first time he heard them, nor will it be the last time. But it still sent a chilling fear down his spine.

Once Aleksandr finished he walked back inside. He didn’t turn around. Those words had to be said, only that way would his stubborn father understand. Aleksandr slammed the door behind him.

The words still ringing inside Aldrik’s ear.

“Rin belongs to me. Always will. It’s time you accept that fact.”

* * *

Aldrik and Rin were both in the livingroom. Alone. Aleksandr was nowhere to be found. He didn’t told any of them were he was going. Which was strange. Aleksandr never went anywhere without telling his brother first.

“Who gave you the puppy?” Aldrik watched Rin play with Silver.

“Big Brother got it for me.” Rin chuckled as Silver licked him.

“What breed of dog is it? Husky?”

“No. He’s a gray wolf.”

Of course. Only Aleksandr would do something like that. Aldrik wasn’t surprised his older son would give Rin such extravagant gifts. “That is thoughtful of him. I always wanted to have dogs on our estate, but your mother hates them.”

“I know, she prefers cats. Silver, sit.” Rin gave the order and the puppy obeyed.

“Amazing. You trained it well.”

“I didn’t do it. Big Brother did.”

Yeah, that also sounded like something he would do. “Your brother has always been good at getting things done. And of having others do as he says. Even animals.”

“Big Brother can do anything.” Rin spoke with the usual unwavering pride and admiration for this brother.

_ I see Rin is still devoted to you, son. I don’t know whether to be amazed or worried. _

The front door was opened. Aleksandr came inside. He was shirtless, and wet. Really wet.

“Big Brother, where were you?”

Aleksandr went into the kitchen. He opened a pantry and took out a bottle of bloodwine. “I found myself stressed out, so I went for a swim. The English Channel is a decent challenge when the waters are rough. It was a good workout.” The young Pureblood drank the whole bottle in a second. It was a great re-energizer.

“The English Channel? You have always been a bit of a workout freak, son.” Aldrik mentioned.

Nobody could have ripped and toned abs like him without an extreme workout regimen.

Rin scratched Silver’s belly. He was chubby from so much eating. “Did you take Dietrich with you?”

“Ha!” Aleksandr laughed sarcastically. “Dietrich working out? Only if I drag him with me.”

“Which you did!  Du Hurensohn!” Dietrich entered the kitchen. He was wet, from head to toes. His entire attire soaking in seawater. And the Prussian boy was not happy about. “He dragged me to the coast. He kicked me in the stomach and that sent me falling into the Channel.” Dietrich ranted. He showered the floor with water as he flailed his arms around. “You know I hate swimming. And you ruined my clothes.”

“Shut up. And stop crying like a little bi…” Right, his brother was there. Cussing didn’t set a good example. The last thing he needed was a little boy screaming every cuss word he spat in anger. “Just shut up.”

Dietrich’s sapphire blue eyes locked on Aleksandr. If only he could shoot lasers.

“I used to swim large distances in my younger years.” Aldrik reminisced his youth.

“But you are old now.” Oh snap! The youngest Vinter new how to strike.

“Excuse me young man, but thirteen hundred and sixty-five years is not old. I am experienced.” Aldrik stated with assurance.

“Rin, experienced is code for really old.” Aleksandr made Rin laugh.

“I am still in my prime.”

“Father, you met Emperor Charlemagne in your younger years. You told me bedtime stories of how you used to play with your friends… In the Dark Ages.”

“I want to hears those same words from the both of you when you become my age.”

Aleksandr scoffed. “We still have a really, really long time before that happens.” Aleksandr gave Dietrich a bottle of bloodwine to quench his thirst, and if possible his bad mood. “I’ve been meaning to ask, why is it taking the Council so long to assemble? That is rare of them.”

“It is taking time reaching the Asian Purebloods. India, China and Japan are a long way away.” Aldrik cleared any doubts his son had. “Not all of us have the ability to reach anyone regardless of distance or location.” He looked at his son. Aleksandr was the only one powerful to do so. The whole world was an open book for him.

Aleksandr threw the glass wine bottle into the trash can. “I guess that explains it.”

“There is another reason. The Council president is traveling. We can’t start a meeting without Hendrickson’s presence.”

Hearing that made Aleksandr stopped moving. “The Council president? Does, does it mean… she’s coming back?” Aleksandr stuttered, and it sounded… sweet? He sounded so innocent and sweet.

“Of course, son. The Council president is traveling with his wife. And both of them will be arriving soon.”

“I am glad. I haven’t seen her in a long time.” The crown prince couldn’t help but smile a tiny smile.

Now that was something Aldrik had not seen in quite some time.

“We need to be there earlier than most. At least by a week. Of course, your mother is also taking her sweet time making the preparations to leave for Paris.” The Council building has been located in the French capital for centuries. “You know how she is, if everything isn’t perfect it drives her mad.”

“You are going to stay in Paris?” The youngest Vinter asked.

“We will. Grand Duke Valois has offered us his hospitality. We are considering it.”

“Why don’t you stay with us? Can they, Big Brother?”

Well… Rin already asked. He couldn’t just say no… Could he? No, that would break his brother’s heart.

“I don’t think that would be appropriate, Rin. Your mother and I wouldn’t like to bother you.” Aldrik said.

“That won’t be a problem.” Aleksandr assured his father. “ You can stay here while the Council is still in preparation. Once the Council is in session you can simply cross the Eurotunnel and stay at the Valois’ House.”

Rin was happy with his brother’s idea. So was Aldrik. “I will tell your mother. Knowing her she will be ecstatic. Thanks for your offer, son.”

“Yeah. You don’t have to mention it.”

“Yay! Mother and Father can stay with us!”

If only Aleksandr could be as thrilled as his brother. After all, what young man doesn’t feel excited knowing his folks are coming to stay. Living the dream.

* * *

_ “I promise you, when I set myself free I will kill you. I don’t care if you are family.” Little Aleksandr threatened his grandfather as he pulled out the platinum sword. _

_ “That’s it, my boy. Let anger and hatred consume you. Let it release your powers.” Aleksandr senior had made sure to bind his grandson with chains composed of a platinum alloy. That served to weaken the boy even more. _

_ The little boy looked at his writs. They were burnt. Damn metal! It corroded his skin like acid corrodes cheap metal. It hurt so much. But by now he was getting used to the pain. “I will kill… you.” That’s all he said before passing out from exhaustion and pain. _

 

Accepting the fact that sleep had abandoned him, Aleksandr decided to go downstairs to eat something. That would calm him down. Midnight snacks always did.

Before going downstairs to the kitchen, the prince decided to check on his brother. He slightly opened the door to his bedroom. There he was, Rin sleeping. He looked so comfortable and peaceful. Ignorant of the hell and trauma that once occurred in their house.

Aleksandr lifted the bedsheet upwards, to cover his brother’s chest. Those silk pajamas looked comfy. T hey had to, that material cost Aleksandr a pretty penny, plus the hours it took him to make it. Maybe he should have made a pair for himself, he thought. But he prefered sleeping with nothing but boxers.

The older brother caressed his brother’s face with his hand. “I envy you. I wish I could sleep that way, but that’s not possible.” He whispered. “It doesn’t matter. I would rather go through that hell a thousand times, than to have you experience it for even a second.”

Aleksandr carefully closed the door behind him. He headed downstairs.

He didn’t bother to turn on the lights. Pureblood night vision, better than an owl’s. The first thing he did was get a bottle of bloodwine. Judging by the amount of bottles he would have to order more of them.

The thing now was to decide what else to get to accompany the wine.

“What the hell, I’ll just make a sandwich. No need to make this a chore.”

Aleksandr opened the fridge and started to look for the ingredients for his snack.

The young man released his claws and swiftly turned around. There was a shadowy presence behind him. His sharp claws were millimeters away from the shadowy figure’s neck. His middle claw drew a tiny drop of blood.

“Helviti!” Aleksandr sighed and cussed at the same time. “Are you mad, Father? Sneaking up behind me. I could have killed you.”

Aldrik took a few seconds to recover from the surprise. “I am sorry, son. It was not my intention to scare you. Although, your reaction was perhaps more shocking than your claws.”

Aleksandr licked the tiny drop hanging from his fingernail. “First of all, you didn’t scare me. I don’t have that emotion, remember? Second of all, never sneak up to me like that. You never know how I will react. Specially after waking up from a nightmare. I tend to be a bit paranoid.”

Aldrik nodded. He definitely was not going to do that again. “Nightmares? You have nightmares, Aleksandr?”

The elder son ignored his father’s question for a few minutes while he prepared his snack. Everything he didn’t use went back to the fridge, and dirty utensils to the sink. “I don’t want to talk about it. I don’t… like to talk about my nightmares that much.” He walked back to his room. His snack on one hand, the bottle of bloodwine on the other.

It pained Aldrik to see his son closing himself off to him. He wished Aleksandr could be more open, more trustful. But that hasn’t been the case for a long time. “Son, do you hate me? Be honest with me. Do you hate the man that gave you life and raised you?”

Aleksandr slightly turned his face, barely showing it to his father. He sighed. “Thanks for ruining my appetite.”

“Aleky, please, tell me the truth.”

“No.” Aleksandr said. “I don’t hate you.”

That answer stunned Aldrik. He was sure the reason why Aleksandr refused to open up to him was that he hated him.

“I never have hated you, Father. I respect you, and admire you. I have ever since I was a little boy. I blame you for failing to protect Rin, but hating you has never crossed my heart. You are my father, and I look up to you.” Once Aleksandr said his piece he went upstairs, to his room.

“And stop calling me like that, I hate it.”

Aldrik sighed in relief. It felt like a massive weight had been lifted from his shoulders. It always troubled his mind and heart thinking that his own offspring might hate him. But that wasn’t the case. Aleksandr was a lot of things, but a liar was not one of them.

Still, there was one thing that hurt Aldrik, far more than the thought of being hated by the boy he fed, clothed and played with. Aleksandr told him he respected and admired him. But not once did he said he loved him. How he yearned to hear him utter those words. It had been so long since his boy told him that. Painfully long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A family, can't live with them, can't live without them. Purebloods are no strangers to family issues. They argue and fight amongst each other just like human families do. We are not so different after all. Specially between Aleksandr and his father. It is a complicated relationship.  
> Did you noticed the part I mentioned before? It shouldn't have been hard to spot it. Or who knows, maybe you realized that since the very first chapter. I mean, I do mention Aleksandr's love for Rin in every chapter, and more than that. But yes, Aleksandr believes Rin belongs to him, like a toy. His parent's feelings and those that surround Rin matter little to the crown prince. Aleksandr isn't fond of sharing what belongs to him.  
> 


	10. The Two-Faced Demon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is nothing but a steamroller of emotions. It was quite difficult to put on words. Plus, it is the longest chapter of the story, so far. 18 pages! Please enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am uploading this on this date for a certain reason. On 15 May, 1790 the most powerful Pureblood in the history of the Pureblood world, was born. Now, the chapter itself has nothing to do with Aleksandr's birth, but I thought it was just nice info XD

“So he spent the night at your house or did he leave?” A curious and sleepy Dietrich asked. The Prussian was lying on top of a boulder while his boyfriend did his usual morning workout routine.

Aleksandr was doing pull ups in a do-it-yourself bar. Using his right hand. “I don’t know. According to Mikhail he slept on the couch for a few hours, before I woke him when I went for a snack. What’s wrong with my old man? Why didn’t he say anything? The manor has two empty guest rooms,” tt should be one, but Dietrich didn’t let that happen.

The Vinter Manor that Aleksandr’s grandfather left him was rather small, for a manor. Compared to the massive manor in the estate Aldrik and his wife live on in Iceland, with its dozens of bedroom, and many bathrooms.

But Aleksandr senior wasn’t the kind who enjoyed extravagance. Small and cozy was his style. Plus, the manor had two beautiful gardens, and behind the garden was a large woodland. Which is the site were Aleksandr keeps his exercise machines.

“Nine-hundred and ninety-eight… Nine-hundred and ninety-nine… One thousand.” Aleksandr released the bar and dropped to the ground. He began to stretch. “That’s one set done. I usually like to do five sets of one thousand for each arm. But I can see you are bored of watching me.”

“Not at all. I can never be bored of watching your work that body.” Dietrich seductively licked his lips. His sapphire blue eyes were locked on Aleksandr’s naked,  sweaty torso. How the sweat made his pearly white body shine. His breathing puffed out his tight chest. Drops of sweat trailed down his ripped abs and to his V-line. He looked so succulent and sexy.

The young prince broke chain wrapped around his waist. He broke the thick, reinforced steel chain without any effort.

“How heavy are those things?” Dietrich was referring to the massive iron balls attached to the each end of the chain.

“Two hundred and fifty kilos each.”

“Half a tonne? Wow, you sure are strong.”

“Nah, I use that weight for warm up. If I really want to be serious I use more than four hundred kilos per iron ball.” Show off. Damn that sexy, cocky Pureblood. Aleksandr grabbed one of the iron balls, he threw it at Dietrich.

Dietrich stopped it with one hand without flinching. “So they make the workout more challenging.”

“Exactly. I need to push myself to the limits of my endurance. We Purebloods lack mass. That’s a problem. You should try it, might help you.”

“Nein. I am not interested. Besides,” the younger Pureblood added, walking towards Aleksandr until he was a few centimeters away, “why would I want that when I can have this body all to myself.” Dietrich used his index finger to caressed his lover’s body. Up and down, until the tip of his finger was covered in sweat.

“Oh? You have an idea of what to do with this body?” Aleksandr asked with a kinky tone.

“Ja.” He traced his finger on Aleksandr’s steel-hard abs. Oh they felt so good. Dietrich looked at him with seductive eyes. He wanted… No, he needed Aleksandr.

Aleksandr wasted no time, he turned Dietrich around, and pushed him onto the rock he had been sitting on. He pulled his shorts down, that’s what he needed to see, Dietrich’s bubble butt.

With his pants down he revealed his horny erection, he was leaking. Dietrich bent over, he wiggled his butt, enticing Aleksandr to make his damn move already. Something he acted like a bitch in heat.

The prince slipped his hand underneath his workout shorts and he released his throbbing beast. Seeing the object of his naughtiest desires made Dietrich even harder. He worried he might ejaculate just by looking at it.

Aleksandr pushed forward and stuck his length underneath his legs and let his cock and balls rest against his enormous shaft. Despite having an ass depth length superiority Aleksandr’s cock dwarfed his. It's thickness, hardness and length were daunting. Dietrich’s own proud dick throbbed without control, that only made Aleksandr even harder.

“Ready?”

“‘Ready?’ Of course I am ready. Shove it in!” Dietrich was impatient. But Aleksandr knew what to do to silence him. He spread his round, bubbly ass cheeks and slapped vigorously. Dietrich couldn’t help but give a girly moan. Before he could demand anything more, Aleksandr shoved his tool inside, catching his German counterpart off guard.

That was all it took to make him cum. Dietrich painted the rock white with his seed.

But the crown prince had barely started. As he pistoned his lover he made strong, loud and manly grunts. The feeling of Dietrich’s inside walls wrapping themselves around his cock, the feeling of the warmth. They were overwhelming.

Aleksandr wrapped his hands around his waist and pulled him onto him. Dietrich started to drool when Aleksandr bottomed him out. His ring clenched around him even tighter. “You feel so tight, Dietrich! You are going to make me cum soon.”

He pumped in and out, faster, not wasting any time. He dug his claws deep into Dietrich’s waist, making him bleed and moan in ecstasy. Aleksandr’s bigger and fuller pair of balls were slamming Dietrich’s smaller pair. That only made the feeling of being ravaged even more tasty.

Aleksandr’s breathing became faster and harder, he was not going to last longer.

So the trusting turned inhumanly faster. His hold on Dietrich’s waist was starting to shatter the bones. This was it, he spasmed wildly and he felt himself depositing his excessively thick cum inside his overwhelmed boyfriend with mind numbing pleasure.

The German Pureblood felt as the gooey cream dribbled down his ass, and it went down his shaky legs, and his empty balls.

And yet, despite the large amount, Aleksandr kept pumping more and more of his semen. Dietrich couldn’t help but be grateful for this magnificent breakfast.

“Scheiße, that was great.” Dietrich was breathing heavily. He was covered in sweat. Now this was a workout he could enjoy.

“Best way to start a morning. Damn am I tired.” He cleared his forehead of sweat with the back of his hand. Then Aleksandr dropped to the floor, he was also breathing heavily.

“I am glad we did this. I will miss it once I leave.”

“When are you leaving? Today?”

“Ja. Later on. I’ll leave midday.”

“I’ll be at the academy.”

“I know. Sorry for that.” The young German Pureblood lowered his eyes. It saddened him that he had to leave after barely two days with him.

“Don’t be. You have to do what to have to do. Besides, we’ll see each other again in a couple of weeks…” Ugh, just thinking about where they had to go made his stomach growl. But Aleksandr had no other choice. “At the Council meeting.”

“Big Brother! Dietrich!” Rin shouted. He was looking for both of them.

“Skit! Pull your shorts up. Helviti!” Aleksandr noticed his soft, yet large cock was hanging out. The last thing he wanted was for his brother to see them after doing the nasties. Rin didn’t need to see that. He’ll ask too many questions Aleksandr had no real answers to.

Once both horny Pureblood had made themselves decent, he called on his brother. “Rin, we are back here. Past the garden.”

“Oh, found you.” Rin looked how both of them were breathing heavily, and sweaty. “What were you doing?” He looked at them, with suspicious eyes. “I know what you were doing,” that made his older brother gulp. “You were working out. That’s the thing you use to make pull-ups, right?”

Older brother could breath again. “Yes. I was doing my usual routine.”

“Were you working out too, Dietrich?”

“You could say that. But mine focused more on the lower half of my body.” Damn it Dietrich!

“Oh. Mikhail sent me to tell you both breakfast is ready. We made pancakes,” oh sweet, sweet, gullible Rin.

“We?” Aleksandr raised an eyebrow.

“Yup. I helped him. Come on, Mikhail says they taste better when they are warm.” Rin ran back into the kitchen.

“Shall we go?”

Dietrich rubbed his belly. “Well, I am a bit full, but I could use some pancakes,” he joked. They went inside. Their “workout” had made them hungry.

 

All three boys were sitting at the small dining table inside the kitchen. Dietrich on one side and the Vinter brothers on the other side. It seemed Aleksandr and Dietrich were arguing about something that had occurred in the past, during their childhood. From before Rin was born.

“That was you, Dietrich, not me,” Aleksandr affirmed with confidence. “You were the one that broke the statue.”

“Ich? Nein… Really?” Dietrich doubted himself. It happened so long ago he didn’t remembered. Or he did not want to remember.

“Yes. You were not paying attention when you starting running around, showing how fast you were to Wilhelm. I was sure Kaiser Wilhelm was going to cut your head off. Of course, I started to show off, so maybe it was somewhat of my fault too.”

Rin was bursting in laughter. It was hard for him to imagine his brother being a trouble, ever, even as a kid. But here they were, telling more of their misadventures. It remind the boy that there was still a lot about his brother that he did not know.

Meanwhile, Mikhail served them their breakfast. A plate with several pancakes on, and melting butter on top. No milk, though. Not something bloodsuckers drink.

“Would you like me to pour some honey, Master?” Mikhail had in his hand a jar of sweet, golden, sticky stuff.

“Yes, please. Not too much, though. You know I am fond of sweets.”

“I do want a lot of it,” Rin, like any child, adored sweets.  He was drooling as he saw the honey covering his brother’s pancakes. “Lots and lots of it.”

“I also want a lot of it. Some of us are not freaks who shun sweet flavors.” Dietrich looked at Aleksandr. He was outnumbered by two boys addicted to sweets.

“Let me help you with those.” Aleksandr grabbed a fork and a knife and started cutting his brother’s pancakes into little pieces. Not his butler, but him, “I just don’t like sweet flavors. Okay? I don’t want to hear anymore complains about it.”

“Are you not eating, Mikhail?” Rin asked.

“No, young master. It is not appropriate for a servant to eat alongside his masters. Besides, I am not hungry, and I still have quite some work to do. But please, enjoy your meal. Is there anything else I can do for you?”

“No, Mikhail, that will be all. Please continue with the rest of your errands.”

“As you command, Your Highness. And if you will excuse me. My lord, young master, and Lord Dietrich. Enjoy your breakfast.” Mikhail bowed before removing himself from the kitchen.

“We better hurry up too. Today we have a late start at the academy, but we shouldn’t waste too much time. We still have to shower,” all of them were reminded by Aleksandr.

“Yes, you two stink.” Rin chuckled as he ate another piece of his breakfast.

“I guess since I stink too much you will be taking a shower alone, today.”

“No, Big Brother. I’m sorry.”

“I’m was joking, Rin--”

“Please, let’s shower together! Pleeeease!”

“Okay. Okay. Like I said I was joking,” geez, something he forgot Rin took everything he said seriously. _“Sorry, Dietrich. I guess maybe some other time.”_

_“Please, like I could ever compete against that face. It is a lost battle. But don’t worry. Make that boy happy. We already had our fun earlier today.”_

What an understanding boyfriend. Dietrich knew his place. And he knew he would always be second to Rin inside Aleksandr’s heart. He was happy that way. As long as Aleksandr was happy then everything was right with the world.

 

“Make sure the bath is ready. And I want the water to be warm. Is that clear?” Aleksandr was giving instructions to a young maid. “It needs to be ready by the time I finish my shower.”

“I understand, my lord.”

Rin and Dietrich were waiting for him outside of his bedroom's bathroom. “If we are taking a bath, why are you taking a shower first?”

“I am dirty and sweaty. If I don’t get clean first we’ll end up bathing ourselves in my sweat.”

Dietrich nearly choked, oh that sounded so damn hot. Some other time, “I’ll just use the guest bathroom. You two have fun.”

 

The Vinter brothers were both inside the bathtub. It was a large one. Large enough for both of them to sit comfortably. Especially for Aleksandr, being tall and everything.

Rin was settled in between his brother’s legs, while having his back washed by him; he was using a soft cloth, “Is Dietrich leaving today?”

“He is,” Aleksandr failed to hide the sadness in his tone, “he’s going back to Germany to his family.”

“I like having him here. I wish he didn’t have to go.”

For a moment Aleksandr stopped scrubbing his brother’s back. Knowing Dietrich had to leave after only of few days, and after not seeing him for five years, was hard on him. “So do I. But don’t worry, we’ll see him again soon. Very soon.”

“At the Council meeting?”

“Yes.”

“Do we have to go? It sounds boring. It just a bunch of old people getting together.”

Aleksandr laughed. He was right, though. Nothing more than a bunch of old fats trying their best to suck up to the top Houses to increase their own influences. Some things don’t change. “You are right. But we have to. We are the princes of the Pureblood world, it is our duty. Plus. Father would become upset if we don’t.”

“Yeah, he’s scary when he gets upset.”

“That is true, little brother.”

“Turn around Big Brother, it’s my turn to wash your back.”

He did as his brother said. The bathtub was huge. Specifically made for to people to sit in comfort.

Rin now had his brother’s broad back; it was like his front, nothing but pure, toned muscle. He used the cloth to wash Aleksandr’s back. First time he does it, but he was glad he could. It was time he could make his brother comfortable, for a change.

It was surprising how well Rin massaged his back. And what a huge difference from the usual horny claws digging deep into his back. This felt much better. At least he can feel comfort.

“Big Brother…”

“Hmm?”

Rin slowed down his washing. “I want to know something. If we no longer have a monarch, why are you and I princes?”

Surprising question, but not a surprise Rin asked it. Rin always had something to ask and something to understand. “That’s simple, Father abolished the monarchy, but not the nobility. That was the first thing he did on his first and _only_ day as king, five hundred and plus years ago. Somehow he got the idea that a democracy was better suited for our kind.”

“I know that, but why keep the nobility?” Rin asked.

“Well, when he announced his idea of abolishing the monarchy most Purebloods agreed. But some feared their ranks and titles were going to be abolished. Father didn’t do that. We are princes because many feared that the end of a successive Vinter government would divide the Pureblood world. Our family has been ruling the Purebloods since beginning, it was hard for them to see it end. That’s why Father has the right to choose his successor. And we are next in line. It is a monarchy without a crown, Rin.”

Rin proceed the info his brother gave him. It made sense. “I get it. That means Father gets to decide the next chancellor, which is you, Big Brother.”

That was the idea. Aleksandr, the crown prince, next in line for the chancellorship. But that was an idea that made his stomach want to hurl. “You think I am cut to be chancellor?”

“Yes. I think you could become the best rule.” Such optimism and hope from an innocent boy. If only Aleksandr could feel the same way as Rin.

 

Shower time was over. It was time to get dressed and ready to go to class. And again, it was Big Brother’s duty to make that happen.

Rin was cloaked in a long, white towel, and in the arms of the most important man in his life.

“I don’t want to go to class.” Aleksandr whined.

“But we have to.” It was one of those days where the little brother was the responsible one. Sometimes Rin had to.

“I know, I know. Are you sure you are the younger brother?” Maybe more mature. “Anyways, let's get you dressed.” Aleksandr grabbed Rin’s clothes when he was interrupted.

“Master, I apologize for the intrusion, but we seem to have a problem in Master Dietrich’s bathroom,” Mikhail said.

“Helveti. What did he do know? Could you wait for a couple of minutes, I need to see what that sausages for brains did.”

“Okay, Big Brother.”

The loyal butler took his master to the room. What did that idiot do? Knowing him something stupid. He probably broke something. Or flooded the bathroom. Or he tried to do some autoerotic asphyxiation and screwed up. The possibilities were limitless with him.

Rin was still naked in his room, waiting for his brother, when a newly hired maid passed by his room. She saw her naked master, and as her duty she proceeded to put some clean clothes on him.

“Young Master, what are you doing naked?” Asked the maid.

“I’m waiting for Big Brother to dress me. But he left,” Rin answered.

“Don’t worry Young Master, let me do that for you.” The first thing she did was dry him well. The next part proved to be uncomfortable. She helped him put his underwear own. Wow, has she never seen such a well-endowed boy before. Was that even possible? Not even adults were that big. Naughty thoughts! That’s her young master she’s thinking about.

“Thank you.” Rin had huge smile on his face.

“No need for, young master. It is my duty.” The young maid felt a sudden coldness. But the window’s closed. And she felt goosebumps crawling around her skin.

“What are you doing?” Aleksandr was standing under the door. “Answer my question.”

“I noticed… the young master wasn’t dressed. I thought it was my job to dress him.”

“Get out.” Aleksandr snarled.

“Yes, master.” When the terrified maid walked past him he whispered to her. To go outside, the back garden, into the woodlands.

“Big Brother, I…” But Rin only meet a disapproving look from his brother. That look was so angry, angry at him. But why? What did he do to deserve it? Rin could only look at the floor, that look he got hurt. He couldn’t stand it when his brother looked at him like that.

“I’ll be back.” Aleksandr went outside.

_“Are you sure the woodlands is far enough? Rin will smell it.”_

_“I’ll deal with that. Now shut up and leave me alone.”_

Aleksandr was too pissed off to even listen to Dietrich.

“Who gave you permission to be in my brother’s bedroom?” Aleksandr was enraged. Nobody was allowed in Rin’s room without his permission, especially if Rin was in it. “That was one instruction I specifically ordered not to be broken.”

“Please forgive me, Highness. I was just helping the young prince get dressed.”

“You helped him get dressed? You actually touched him? You dare touch my brother’s bare body!”

The maid wanted, needed, to apologize and explain further, but the prince had his hand around her neck.

“You had no right. How dare a worthless commoner like you place her filthy hands on my brother’s skin. Touch him. That’s a privilege that belongs to me.” Aleksandr slammed her onto a tree.

“I… I…” The maid couldn’t talk. His grip on her neck was preventing her from speaking. She could feel as his claw dug deeper and deeper into her skin.

The fury in his eyes burned hotter than the deepest part of hell. And yet, despite his fury, Aleksandr remained cool. He didn’t shout. He simply spoke with a cold voice. Which meant only one thing. “Nobody is allowed in that room. None of you are allowed to get close to him. But you had to. You have lost the right to walk on this earth.”

Aleksandr no longer had rage in his eyes. Instead his eyes had turned cold and hollow. There was nothing in them. Nothing but a shivering darkness. He pierced her chest with his hand, ripping her heart out.

Death. The ultimate punishment for those that laid a hand on his beloved little brother. Aleksandr did not hesitate. Once this rule was broken there were neither words nor excuses that could save them.

“Rin doesn’t need anyone else to care for him. He has me. That’s more than enough. And I’ll kill as many as necessary until everybody has learnt that lesson.”

He released his grip on her, the young maid’s lifeless body was bleeding on the floor. Now a cruel hole took the place of her once beating heart. “I will never allow anyone to take what rightfully belongs to me. Because you belong to me, baby brother. You always have. And always will. And you don’t need anyone else but me. We just need each other, nobody else. Nobody else.”

The most terrifying part was that Aleksandr spoke those words with a chilling and unwavering confidence. In both his mind and heart, Rin was his. And the feelings of others were meaningless to him.

As the prince went back inside someone on the third floor had seen the show. Dietrich could not contain his grin. It had been a great spectacle. Entertainment. One of the many perks of dating Aleksandr.

“Oh, mein dear Aleksandr. I love it when you let your darkness take over you. Those hollow eyes give me goosebumps. To say you are interesting is an understatement. This is why I like being with you, you are never boring. I can’t help but wonder will your darkness consume you? I don’t want you to do something stupid that will force you away from me.”

 

No matter how much he thought, Rin couldn’t understand why his brother gave him that look. When had it been the last time Aleksandr became so angry at him? He couldn’t remember. But that look was punishing.

“It’s time we got you ready. Or we’ll be running late.”

Rin noticed how distant his brother sounded. “Yes, Big Brother.”

Aleksandr grabbed a small pair of black shorts. He started to dress Rin. He lifted the shorts up and then he buttoned it. As he did so a cold drop of water landed on top of his hand. Aleksandr lifted his head and saw Rin barely holding tears back. “What’s wrong?”

“I am sorry, Big Brother. I am sorry for making you angry.” Rin released the rivers of tears. “I don’t know what I did, but I didn’t mean to. I… sniff… don’t like it when you get angry at me.”

Seeing this dumbfounded the crown prince. Why was Rin crying? What was he talking about? Rin never made him angry. But as his brain scrambled to understand, a short flashback solved the problem. That look. That damn and cruel look. After the ordered the main to leave the room. It all made sense. Rin’s such a sensitive and sweet boy. Receiving such a gaze from the man that is supposed to love him and take care of him, it proved to be too much for him.

“Please Rin, stop crying. You didn’t do anything wrong, promise. It is my fault.”

Rin managed to stop his crying, but his sobbings were strong. “What do you mean?”

“The maid broke one of my rules, a very important one, and it infuriated me. And I vented my rage on you.”

Ha! Yes, Rin was the one who suffered Aleksandr’s rage. After all, there isn’t a corpse of a maid lying around on the back garden.

“It was never my intention to make you feel like you caused this. The one asking for forgiveness should be me. You did nothing wrong.”

“I know you hate it when people break your rules, Big Brother.”

“Yes, I hate it, but that is no justification for making you cry. Never.” Aleksandr wiped the tears away, he was being tender. “I can’t stand seeing you cry. So please, I don’t want you to ever think you make me angry. You couldn’t possibly do that. Not you. Never you.”

Those words brought great comfort to Rin. He would never, ever, like to be the reason for his brother’s anger. Just like Aleksandr would never like to be the reason for Rin’s tears. Those two were alike in many ways.

“I want you to know this, Rin, every moment I spend with you is special to me. Even something as routine as dressing you is special. And that’s because you are my special little boy, baby brother.”

Rin blushed. Just a few seconds ago he was crying, now those thoughts were gone from his mind. Special, he liked that. “You’re special to me too, Big Brother.”

Aleksandr rolled up Rin’s long, black socks all the way to his knees. He then buttoned Rin’s white shirt, and made his tie. Then he put his shoes on and tied them for him. Aleksandr was being so careful. Those hands that were dressing Rin up, those two hands that just moments ago took the life of yet another vampire, were being tender every time they touched Rin’s skin. Those hands that had taken the lives of so many innocent people, were the same ones that gave Rin comfort. A pair of hands covered in so much blood, more than people could imagine. And yet, for Rin, those hands gave him warmth every time they touched him.

The little prince looked at his brother as he finished dressing him. That young man meant everything to him. Nobody made Rin feel more important than Aleksandr. Still, he knew there were many things about his older brother that he did not know. But it didn’t matter to him, whatever secrets Aleksandr had were his, and Rin would never bother him about it. Nor could he ever know about the darkness that lurks inside the young man kneeling in front of him.

The demon, that his brother is. A demon feared by everyone. A demon that has slaughtered many. A demon with limitless power to destroy everything and everyone. A demon… that makes Rin feel safe, that makes him smile, and makes him feel loved. A two-faced demon.

* * *

 

“If you are ready, Rin, wait for me downstairs.”

“I will, Big Brother. I was just saying goodbye to Dietrich,” Rin said.

Aleksandr was fixing his dark red, silk tie. “I am glad. Now go downstairs, I’ll be there with you as soon as I’m done.”

Rin nodded, fixed his backpack behind his back, and went downstairs.

“Blasted ties, I hate how they feel around my neck.” He complained.

“That is because you suck at them,” Dietrich took over, and fixed the damn tie. He was better at it. He wore them all the goddamn time. Aleksandr turned around, Dietrich looked so sharp and handsome. With his black tux and that blue tie that matched his eyes. But what caught his attention was his face. “I haven’t seen that look in years.”

Dietrich had finally fixed his hair. His thin, bright blond hair went straight down, covering the right side of his face. Now that was the Dietrich he’s always known. That hairstyle was almost as old as the owner.

“Well, I haven’t had the chance to make myself look pretty even since my return. And since I spend most of the time here in your bed… Well, now that I am leaving I have the chance.” The hint of sadness was hard to ignore. “I wish I could stay longer.”

“I wish the same thing.” Aleksandr said as he brushed his fingers on Dietrich’s cheek. “Say guten tag to your family for me.”

“I will--” Dietrich couldn’t finish his sentence because Aleksandr assaulted his mouth. The kiss was sudden, but it was soft and passionate. The thrill of having his tongue inside made him feel like he was floating. It made him hum without restraint. It was both amazing and ridiculous how overwhelmed Dietrich could become by something as elementary as a kiss.

This time Aleksandr was conquering Dietrich’s senses with gentleness. He could feel his Prussian lover’s legs turning into jelly. He held him tightly to prevent him from falling back.

Dietrich used his teeth to bite the lower lip of Aleksandr. It was amazing that  Aleksandr could kiss like that. With such fiery tenderness . He was sinking into that kiss. If he could fuse and become one with _him_. Without a doubt, he was lucky.

“Did you enjoyed that?”

“Ja…” Dietrich was still recovering from what was, without a doubt, the best kiss of his immortal life.

“Just a little gift for your trip back to Germany.” The smug smirk on his face. No doubt Aleksandr was proud of they way he kissed.

“Thanks, I will certainly remember it. Before I leave, I have to tell you something.”

Aleksandr raised an eyebrow. “What? That the headmaster tried to slap my brother? Is that it?”

Dietrich was shocked, but he soon chuckled. He should have know he wouldn’t be able to keep a secret like that. “How did you find out? Did you lurked through my mind?”

The prince was taken aback by that. “No. I knew something was wrong when I saw Rin’s face. So I simply read the headmaster’s mind.”

“Oh. Sorry Aleksandr. I--”

But Aleksandr used his index finger to shush the young German Pureblood. “It is fine. I know everything, I find it amusing Rin would demand her to apologize to me. My baby brother is growing up. I’ll deal with her in due time.”

It was the time for the hard part. “It’s getting late.” Dietrich hugged Aleksandr. It was so hard to part ways so soon after getting together.

“No need to be sad, we’ll be seeing each other again, soon,” Aleksandr reassured his younger boyfriend.

“At the Council, that should be so romantic.” Dietrich rolled his eyes.

“Nothing we can do about it. But it is better than nothing.”

“I guess…”

Both Pureblood had their arms wrapped around each other. They made those last few seconds last as much as possible. The next two weeks could not come too fast.

* * *

 

Ugh! Could time at this academy move any slower?! Just because he was immortal did not meant Aleksandr wanted to spend it in this boring academy! What was he doing here again? Right, Rin. Whatever little brother wanted.

Even though history was the prince’s favorite subject, even that couldn’t make the class move any faster. The day started late because many Pureblood professors had to prepare themselves for the Council meeting, and because of that class will end two hours later than usual. As if he didn’t have enough reasons to hate the Council.

“Excuse me, Aleksandr?” A young, brown hair and hazel eyes Pureblood called to Aleksandr. “Excuse me…”

Aleksandr sighed distractedly. “What?”

“Would you mind helping me on this question?” Asked the male student.

“Sure, knock yourself out,” he replied.

“Thanks, history isn’t my fancy. I find it rather dull and boring. Is this part I need help--”

“Excuse me gentlemen, there is no talking in class.” The professor said. “Need I remind you to be silent and continue your work? So please, be silent and continue your work.”

Someone sitting on the back seat of the class scoffed. “Look at that, a lowly commoner giving orders to Purebloods. You should get off your high horse. You are only here because of the Chancellor’s pity.”

The professor couldn’t reply back. It was one thing to tell his student to be silent, but to actually talk back to a superior Pureblood, even if it was an arrogant boy, was something he couldn’t possibly do.

“Low life scum like you don’t belong here. If you were an Aristocrat than I might let it slide, but not even that. You aren’t worthy of teaching Purebloods like myself. You are better of scrubbing the floor!”

The young boy laughed. And some of his fellow Purebloods chuckled with him. They believed it was true. Why should a commoner sit amongst them like equals? Aristocrats barely had the honor of sitting next to them, mostly as aids, but this was unacceptable. But someone didn’t think the same.

Aleksandr karate chopped the arrogant boy on the neck. That quickly shut him up. “Does it get you hard to look down on others? Does it make you feel big and powerful?”

“What the hell is wrong with you?” But as soon as he stood up Aleksandr had him by the neck. Lifting him up.

“I’ve meet many arrogant humans in my life, you are not better than them. I know your type, you come from a low standing Pureblood House, so you look down on others to make yourself feel better. Petty.”

“Bullocks.” The boy was finally released. He fell to the floor. “And what about you? Does His Highness not look down on others? Is the crown prince not an arrogant Pureblood?”

“I do and I am.” Aleksandr used his massive Pureblood Pressure to put the arrogant student on his knees. “But that’s because I am the one that sits on the very top of the pyramid. I can _only_ look down on others. That’s the difference between you and I. I have the strength to back it up.”

“P-please Your Highness, that’s enough,” the professor begged.

Aleksandr relaxed, stopping the pressure that was already starting to make the academy shake. “Apologize for interrupting class session like that. I am not fond of bullies. But only those with overwhelming power have the right to look down on others. And you lack it. The one that needs to get off his high horse is you.”

_“Your Highness, I am here with your package, as per your instructions.”_

Mikhail communicated to his master via telepathy. He was waiting next to the water fountain.

_“Thanks. I’ll be there in a second.”_

“Aleksandr where are you going?” The professor wondered as Aleksandr walked to the door.

“I have something important to do. I’ll be back later, if you don’t mind.” Of course the professor was not going to mind. He wasn’t stupid.

 

“Right on time, Mikhail,” Aleksandr received a plastic container. “As efficient as always. I can always count on you to do things in a timely fashion.”

“You flatter me, Your Highness, but I was doing as your ordered me.”

“Exactly. You are the only one that carries my orders to the detail. Anyways, you may retire.”

“As you wish, Sire”

As Mikhail was leaving, Aleksandr moved to the next step of his little surprise.

_“Rin?”_

_“Yes Big Brother?”_

_“Would you please come to the fountain area? I have something for you.”_

_“Y-yes Big Brother.”_ Rin was on his way to class, but whenever Big Brother said something it had to be done.

Aleksandr placed the blue, plastic container on top of the round table he was sitting on.

“I’m here Big Brother.” Little Rin, dressed in his black and white uniform, red tie, sparkling dress shoes, with his combed hair, looked adorable. All thanks to his brother’s obsession of making Rin look like the prince he was.

“There’s my little boy.” Aleksandr grabbed and lifted Rin up, and sat him on his lap. “How was your lunch?”

Well, seems older brother was a cheerful mood. Odd. “I wasn’t hungry. Still full from breakfast.”

“That is a shame,” he said. Aleksandr opened the plastic container. “After all, I made you this.”

“What is it Big…Brother…” A sweet and delightful smell pierced Rin’s acute nose. It was a smell that turned his mouth into a watery cave. The one thing that Rin loved almost as much as his brother’s blood. “Is that chocolate cake?!”

“Double-fudge cake with chocolate frosting. I made it this morning. Want some?”

Some? Rin’s drooling meant he wanted all of it. “Yes. Please!”

Aleksandr used a fork to cut a piece of the cake, a large piece. He fed it to his younger sibling. Rin’s eye brightened as the cake melted in his mouth. The parade of flavors taking place on his tongue, his inner cheeks. It was addicting. There was nothing in the world that could compare in flavor. Except Aleksandr’s blood, but that was out of this world.

“How is it?”

The young Pureblood’s mouth was full. “Ish sho goof, Bif Brosher.”

“You are such a messy eater,” with a wipe, the older Pureblood cleaned Rin’s mouth. Was he eating it or using it as makeup?

Aleksandr gave another piece to Rin. “Mmm!” Rin exclaimed. It was so good it left him speechless.

“Do you know why I made this for you?”

“Because you know I like chocolate cake.”

“Well yes but--”

“And because you love me.”

“Of course. More than anything. But there is another reason. Someone’s birthday is coming soon.”

“You mean mine?”

“Yes, Rin, yours.” Fifteen October of 1903, the day Rin was born. The day that changed Aleksandr’s life for the better. “You are going to be a hundred and thirteen years old. You are going to be a big boy in a couple of weeks.”

“I will. And soon I will be as big and strong as you, Big Brother.” Getting a little carried away, that was still at least another century into the future. But a boy can dream.

“I want to make you a birthday party,” Aleksandr said.

Purebloods seldom celebrate birthdays. It is absurd to celebrate them when they can grow to be thousands of years old. Not to mention the candles! Rin’s last birthday was when he turned 110.

“Are you sure, we don’t have to.”

“Here’s the thing, we have been living together at our new house for several weeks now. I was thinking a birthday party might be a way of making feel more like a home,” Aleksandr persuaded his brother. “What do you think? We can do whatever you want.”

Rin pondered for a second before taking another bite out of the cake. “Okay, Big Brother. I like that. Can I invite all of my friends? Can I have a chocolate cake like this one, but really big? And and can it be a pool party? And… I am sorry, Big Brother, am I asking for too much?”

Aleksandr chuckled at his brother’s excitement. “Not at all. You may ask for as much as you want, I’ll make it happen, you may count on that. And yes, you can invite all of your friends. And it can be a pool party; and I’ll bake you a cake as big as you want, and tastier than the one you are eating right now.”

“May I ask for one more thing? You can call it an early gift.”

Odd, Aleksandr thought, Rin never asked for early gifts, but whatever. “Sure, ask away.”

“Zayn is being bullied by older Purebloods. He doesn’t say anything but I’ve seen it. They bully him because they say he’s only friends with me for influence. Since he’s an Aristocrat he can give more influence to him family. I know that’s not true. And I don’t like that they say those things, but I hate how they hurt Zayn. Please, Big Brother, can you talk to those guys and make them stop?”

The crown prince looked deep into Rin’s eyes. Such selflessness, this was supposed to be all about him, and yet he chose to help his friend. Typical of him. Thinking of others. He was a rare Pureblood.

Aleksandr rested his head on top of Rin’s. “Consider it done.”

Rin had a bright smile. He knew without a doubt that his brother would stop them. Being so young and small, Rin couldn’t make the older and bigger Purebloods listen to him, but if anyone could it was his brother. He could make anyone listen to him. “Thanks.”

The little brother continued to eat his cake, while the older one continued resting his head. He inhaled deeply. Rin smelled so sweet. Like cherry, must be the shampoo. No, that wasn’t the only scent. There was another far more enticing and intoxicating. A scent that would drive any Pureblood mad. That wasn’t all, the scent made a sound, it echoed through Aleksandr’s ears, like a calm river. A river of red

It sounded tasty!

Aleksandr quickly realized what was happening. He was shocked when he felt his fangs growing. It was Rin. His blood was making him hungry. They needed blood… they needed his brother’s blood.

“Rin, I think I kept you out of class for long enough. You should go now.”

“Okay Big Brother.”

“Don’t worry, I promise you I will help your friend.”

“I know.” Rin kissed his brother on the cheek and ran back to his class.

This couldn’t be happening. How could he be craving Rin’s blood?

“I can’t let my hunger control me. I promised myself I would never touch his blood. Never again.” Aleksandr looked up to the sky, trying to lose himself in it. “No matter how much I miss the taste. No matter how much I want to experience that delicious flavor going through my lips, my tongue again,” his fangs were fully expanded, “I just can’t.”

“I assume you will make it a habit of leaving right in the middle of class?” That was the headmaster, yet again disapproving of something Aleksandr did, does or will do. He could breath and she would find a way to complain about that. “Go back to class, Mr. Vinter.”

No wanting to remain another minute wasting precious energy talking to a rebellious brat, the headmaster headed back to her office. Only two steps into her walk and she lost all mobility. All control over her body,

“What is happening? I cannot move my legs and arms.” Somehow she managed to turn her head around. She would wish she hadn’t.

Aleksandr had killing intent all over his now darkened eyes, and with his fully elongated bare fangs he meant it. “You don’t believe an apology would be enough to spare you from my wrath. No, you will suffer for raising your hand at my brother.”

The headmaster’s legs still didn’t answer her. “I am not afraid of you.”

He tilted his head to the side, in confusion. What a petty lie. “Then why can’t you move? I am not doing anything to prevent your movements.”

What? Was it his sheer presence that numbed her muscles? Only a monster could do something like that. “W-what do you want?”

“To show you want nightmares are made of.”

From all over the body of the Pureblood, a dark and dense cloud was slowly being released. And it started to consume everything around Aleksandr and the headmaster. Shrouding it with darkness.

“That’s impossible, he’s manifesting his aura,” she whispered in disbelief. To be able to manifest one's aura was an almost unheard feat. Only Purebloods of first class could achieve something like that. And yet, despite Aleksandr’s overwhelming might, it would not spare him from the massive toll it would take on his power and body.

The headmaster could neither comprehend nor believe what was happening. She was trapped inside a bubble made from his dense aura. And Aleksandr was nowhere to be seen. _I’ve never heard of anyone having a black aura before. This cannot be happening._ She thought to herself. “Aleksandr release me. I am your headmaster you owe me respect.”

“Respect is something that is earned, not given.” His voice echoed, but he still did not show himself.

It was becoming difficult for her to breath inside. And her senses were in disarray. She couldn’t trust what she heard or saw. Anything could happen, she was in his world now.

“You will suffer here. Until I no longer find it amusing.”

The only thing van Buren could distinguish in such darkness were two bright red orbs. They seemed to be floating in mid air.

“I demand you release m--” A large, dark, shadowy claw took hold of her neck. It choked her with such force she worried her head would snap off.

“I don’t care for reasons or any excuse. You tried to harm my brother so now I will punish you for it.”

The claw pulled her down, smashing her face into the ground. Then it dragged around, her face being slashed and cut. And when it healed a new wound opened up.

“Mr. Vinter stop this at once--Gahh!” She was slammed again into the floor, but at a much higher altitude. Breaking a few ribs. She was slammed again, and again, and again, until her face was bloodied. Finally, the claw released her.

“Physical pain can only do so much for me. Allow me to show you the face of terror.”

Van Buren was lying on the floor. She was exhausted. And her healing abilities were nearing their limit. Female Purebloods were weaker than their male counterparts, she couldn’t take more from his abuse. But it was just the beginning.

Above the headmaster shadows collided, mixing each other, trying to take form. “What is happening?” Asked the weakened Pureblood.

Her fears were just starting to grow. The shadows morphed into a giant face; a long face, with giant red eyes, horns, and rows of massive fangs. It was a dragon like creature. It roared.

“Aleksandr, please, you must stop.”

But he did not answer her begging. Instead the shadow head roared again. With its fangs ready it charged at her ready to devour the woman.

“AAAAHHH!”

“Headmaster.” The headmaster’s young assistance called her. “Headmaster, what is wrong?”

The female Pureblood opened her eyes. Every cell in her body was trembling in fear. But she took console knowing she was no longer trapped in that darkness, but she also noticed the absence of her captor. “Where is Aleksandr? Tell me, where did he go?”

Her hysterical questions startled the young boy. “What are you talking about, Madame Headmaster, you have been alone for the past few minutes, just standing around, without uttering a word, like a statue.”

“What?! That is not possible, I was trapped…” The Academy’s headmaster looked at herself, she noticed her clothes were intact, nor was there any sign of blood or any sort of aggression. But the pain lingered. “It can’t be, was that all in my mind? Was it all an illusion?”

“Madame, do you need help.” He tried to reach her, but the headmaster pushed him away.

“Don’t touch me. Please don’t.” The frightened woman hugged herself. She was trembling, it did not last. Slowly it was being exchanged for anger. “I can’t let that monster stay in this academy any longer. I must stand strong and protect it, the students, and my pride from him. By whatever means necessary.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I won't be uploading another chapter for this story for a while. I have some other stuff to work on. But I will be working on a oneshot story revolving around Aleksandr. The story is called "Bloodlust: The Chronicles of Aleksandr Vinter." If you want to know more about what he has done with his life during the 20th Century and at the height of the Cold War, well, I recommend this: http://archiveofourown.org/works/7108567/chapters/16148962


	11. Die Familie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More family drama. Dietrich's family has problems just like any other, although his is more than others. The von Wolff family has different beliefs that the rest of the Pureblood world sees as strange.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is nice to be back from break. It's been nearly 4 months since my last upload for this story. Not a long chapter, but enough to get to the point, and enough to reveal what lurks inside the second most powerful Pureeblood House in the world.

“I can't believe you three idiots are the ones bullying Rin’s best friend,” Aleksandr had three young male Purebloods kneeling in front of him. None of them looked at him.

The three were Scandinavian Purebloods from a lesser house under the rule of the Vinter House. All of them were similar in appearance, tall - not as the prince - blond hair and green eyes. And they all are fanatically loyal to the House of Vinter, primarily the crown prince.

“Andersson, Ingersson and Eriksson, my three loyal knights. Will one of you tell me what the hell is going on?”

The three looked at each other, having mind chats about who should answer. Andersson, the one sitting in the middle, spoke, “Highness, we-”

“Look at me when you are talking.”

“Sorry. We came to the conclusion that His Highness, Second Prince Rin, should not be around an inferior Aristocrat. We did what was best for him.”

“Oh?” Aleksandr relaxed. “Your reasoning is logical and sound,” the three Purebloods smiled at each other, happy that their prince agreed with their actions. “But, who are you to decide what is best for  _ my  _ brother? I don’t remember giving you that command.”

It was dead silent in the air. The disapproving eyes of the prince made them realize they had stepped out of line.

Aleksandr passed a frustrated hand through his white hair. “I am not in any mood to scold you. Allow me to remind you one thing: the one who gets to decide what is best for my brother is me. And another thing, you three will apologize to Rin, you made him upset, and I don’t like to see him. When he’s upset I am furious. And make sure to apologize to his Aristocratic friend.”

“But…”

“But?! There are no buts when it comes to my baby brother. Just do as I say and none of you will get punished. Understood?” they nodded. “Good. Andersson, where’s your cousin? It is odd to see you two separated.”

“Axel did not agree with our idea of coming here,” the Swedish Pureblood explained.

“Axel has always been the smarter of the Andersson pair. You three may go. If I need something from you I’ll let you know.”

“Yes, Your Highness.” The three disappeared with the wind.

“I shouldn't be surprised they followed me here. At least it wasn’t all four of ‘em. Note to self, make sure they and Dietrich do not meet, it will only cause me a headache.”

Dietrich and the Winter Knights were loyal to Aleksandr in different ways. Dietrich was his old, trusted friend and lover. They understood each other better than anyone. The knights were loyal in the way a knight is loyal to his king. They swore to protect Aleksandr and follow his every command without question. Just like their fathers had sworn the same oath to Aldrik.

* * *

Potsdam, Germany. Sanssouci Palace, Frederick the Great’s Rococo style summer residence. Now the home of the von Wolff family. After a few years Dietrich was back.

Dietrich walked through familiar territory, the vast terrace garden; trellised vines planted against brickwork, figs growing in the niches, yew trees and low box hedges. To top it all of, the Great Fountain lay in the center.

As he walked up the long wavy stairs of the south garden the Prussian was reminded of the one thing he had always disliked about the palace, its color, a yellowish hue.

The Entrance Hall was the only thing that separated him from the large family that was eager to greet him.

The inside of the palace was as impressive and imposing as its outside. A mixture of Rococo and Neoclassicism design permeated the palace. Dozens of paintings from the 18th and 19th Centuries hanged from the walls, many of them from Frederick the Great himself.

Dietrich stopped in the middle of the hallway and smiled. “You are a century too early if you kids think you can sneak behind me.”

“Vetter Dietrich is back!”

Three little blond boys came out from hiding. The three youngest members of the von Wolff family,  Helmut, Heinrich and Herman, Dietrich’s cousins.

“And how are my little devils doing?”

The three boys each hugged Dietrich, Helmut and Herman hugged his legs while Heinrich jumped into his arms. “We missed you Dietrich. A lot.”

“Ja. It is boring here without you.”

“I missed you Kinder too.” Dietrich patted Heinrich’s head, messing his hair. “My, you three have gotten big, especially you Heinrich.”

“I am the oldest,” Heinrich said with a smug smile.

“You are only a year older than us, barely anything,” Helmut protested. A year of age difference wasn’t much to Purebloods.

“How many times have I told you not to hide behind the sculptures, you’ll break them. Do you want to make Vader angry?”

The faces on the three Prussian boys went from happy and excited to frightened. “N-No, we don’t want to make Onkel Ludwig angry. He’s so scary. We promise we will stop.”

“Gut. Now I need to--”

“Vetter Dietrich, can we have some of your blood?” the little von Wolffs had their fangs ready and covered in saliva.

Oh, how much did he missed those boys. Dietrich folded his right shirt’s sleeve, his naked arm exposed to his hungry cousins.

Heinrich used his little hands to grab Dietrich’s arms he was ready to take his bite when he was interrupted by Herman, “why are you going first? I want to go first!”

“Nein. I’m the oldest so I get to go first.”

The three glared at each other, fangs fully released and even their claws ready to cut. They snapped their fangs at each other. Chaos was imminent.

Dietrich, on the other hand, just watched with a sense of pride. His cousins were von Wolffs through and through. If they wanted something then they should take it, by force if necessary. That’s how he was taught, how he taught them. Oh, how much he missed those boys.

“Nein, nein, nein. Helmut, Heinrich and Herman you are to stop immediately.”

Archduchess Helena von Wolff, a woman whose beauty boggled the mind. Her ginger colored hair reached her shoulders. Bright emerald eyes that radiated perfection. And a body that the goddess Athena herself would envy. The only woman considered to be the rival of Alaia Vinter it terms of beauty.

“How many times have I told you not to fight?” she scolded the rowdy kids. “You are to go to your room. I don’t want to hear a sound.”

“Jawohl, Tante Helena.”

Helena wrapped her thin and delicate looking arms - which have shed their fair amount of blood - around her son’s neck. “You are so cruel, Sohn. Ludwig came back days ago, but without you. Instead of receiving you with open arms I learn you went to the prince’s arms.”

“That is because Aleksandr is the one I missed the most, Mutter,” he said with no-nonsense.

She sighed, eyes wet, she appeared hurt. But she suddenly hugged him with more strength and emotions. “You are like your Vader. As cold and as cruel,” she spoke with surprising pride. “I am so happy knowing you’ll make our name proud.”

The von Wolffs had different ways of expressing love. Unorthodox to both human and Pureblood standards. It was a way of eliminating a traces of weakness, which they so despise.

 

Dietrich opened the door to his large, spacious and luxurious room. He was mentally exhausted from his trip from Southern England to Prussia, Germany. He wanted to rest, to recover, but more important, to get back to his dear Aleksandr.

“Well, well, well, look what the North Sea dragged into my house.”

Ugh, that voice, that annoying Bavarian voice. The one person Dietrich was not in the mood to talk to. He was never in the mood to talk to  _ him _ .

“What do you want, Johann?” Dietrich hesitated to turn to face his older cousin.

The smug face, the sky blue eyes, the hair combed to the back, all of the things Dietrich hated about his cousin. “Is that anyway to talk to your elders? Immature as always, Dietrich.”

“Bah, as if you deserve for me to talk to you in any other way. You’re a cheat.”

“Brat! It is because of that immaturity that you don’t deserve to be the next head.”

“And you do? You are older but you are still as childish as ever for claiming ownership of something that doesn’t belong to you, Dietrich retaliated. “The only thing you have that gives you even a glimpse of chance is your age. Whether you like it or not I am the heir.”

Johann tightened his fist. “We both know being Onkel Ludwig’s son doesn’t guarantee anything.”

Dietrich sucked his teeth, “that may be, but I have those that will back my claim.”

“Is that so? As far as I know you only have the backing of one Pureblood, while I have the backing of many. From several German heads and Council members. Being the crown prince’s whore is not going to be enough.”

Dietrich laughed at his cousin’s remark. “I can’t believe you are such an imbecile. We both know Aleksandr will always have a much bigger influence than any of the old farts you befriend. He is to become our next leader.”

Johann raised an eyebrow. “I figured you let him fuck you only for his influence. A whore. You are a disgrace to our family.”

Again, the Prussian Pureblood laughed. Dietrich pushed Johann against the wall and grabbed his crotch, squashing his dick and balls; he squeaked by the abuse against his privates. “Look who's talking. You think I am that much of a dummkopf? I know you go around sleeping with the daughters of the men that stand behind you. The whore here is you, Johann.”

Those attacks wounded Johann’s pride, he pushed Dietrich way, “let go of me, Dietrich. You don’t know what you are talking about.”

“I do, and it hurts you because you know it is true. You are but a pawn to them. The dreams of the German Purebloods is to dominate the Council, to weaken the Vinter’s influence. And maybe one day even dominate the whole of Pureblood society. You have no real attachment to the House of Vinter, it is easy for the others to use you, unlike me. As I have no intention of betraying the man that has become a brother to me. More than that.”

“You’re a traitor. Our family should be your first priority. I do what I do for our family. Not a simple fuck.”

“You are right about that, Johann, I do enjoy having the prince stretch my arse whenever he pleases, but not for the reasons you think. And if you must know, Aleksandr promised to help me decades ago, when we were kids. He did it without asking anything in return. If you really think seducing him is the way to get to help me, then you have grossly underestimated the man that can easily become our new king.”

Dietrich sighed, he was tired from the conversation. “If you only knew what loyalty means. What it means to have someone behind your back. A real friend. But you know nothing of that. I can count on him and he can count on me. It is that simple.” He started to walk away.

Johann couldn’t believe Dietrich’s words. He did not have a comeback to that, except for a childish expression, maybe he was the immature one, “I hate you.”

“Same. And you will hate me more when I become the next head.”

“Over my dead body,” Johann screamed.

Dietrich’s fangs and claws were ready for a fight, “that can be arranged.”

“Why don’t we decide who is worthy of being the next leader through a contest of strength. Enough with the talking.”

“Agreed.”

Dietrich and Johann were a hair’s length from each other, ready to shed as much blood as necessary.

“Enough you two!” The atmosphere became paralyzed by a deadly chill. A sense of dread and helplessness lingered in the air.

“V-Vader.”

“Onkel Ludwig.”

Both of them gulped at the presence of Germany’s most feared and powerful Pureblood, Archduke Ludwig von Wolff. His piercing sapphire blue eyes revealed not anger, but annoyance. Annoyance at the two Jungen in front of him, arguing over the same subject for the millionth time.

“Johann, Dietrich, both of you to your rooms, now.” The two young ones were forced to obey the man’s order, the sheer intimidating factor of his voice being the sole reason.

“Mein Sohn, this bickering needs to stop. Headaches is the last thing I wanted after our return from the subcontinent.” Ludwig closed the door behind him.

“Vader, you could put an end to this if you officially declared me your heir.”

Again with that song. Ludwig was sick and tired of that. Everyday it was the same thing from his son, and his nephew, “that is not how we do things here, Dietrich. We are not like the other Houses, only the strongest and most capable is worthy of being the next head.”

“But Vader--”

“Dietrich, Benimm Dich Deinem Alter entsprechend!” Dietrich was speechless, it stung to hear that phrase, it always shut him up. To act his age. “That is the problem with you and Johann, you act like children. You are a century younger than he is, but that is no excuse to act like a toddler. I could choose either of the three boys running around the palace if that were the case.”

“If it is about being the strongest then why don’t you let me fight him, I could kill him so easily,” Dietrich said with unshakable confidence.

“Do you expect me to give you permission to kill the son of my dear sister? Shedding our own blood is not what we do.”

Ludwig’s son raised an eyebrow. “Is that so? I don’t remember you telling me that when I killed Grandpapa. You relished when I did that.”

“That was different,” Ludwig did not give his son the chance to argue that. “The main reason why I haven’t chosen an heir is because you two lack something. Dietrich, you have amazing overwhelming power, but you are immature, you are more dedicated to your own pleasure and fun than anything else.”

He couldn’t dispute that, if it were up to him he would still be in Aleksandr’s bed, not here.

“Do you want to become the leader because that is what you want, or to piss off your cousin?”

Dietrich looked at the ground instead. He wasn’t sure of the answer. “I will get what I want, even if I have to use force. Even if I have to kill you for it.”

That provoked a smile from Ludwig. “In a hundred years or so you could. You are the strongest child this family has produced, you will surpass me before you even know it. But for now you will have to do as I say. When you have the power to challenge my authority, then we can talk as equals.”

 

Johann slammed his hands on his mahogany drawer. His mother tried to console him, “what is it Johann?”

“That little brat has one upped me again. It doesn’t matter how many Purebloods I have supporting me, as long as he has the crown prince I will never win.” He looked at his mom with tears of frustration. “You think anyone will support me as long as he has that monster at his side? He gets the prince and in turn the support of the chancellor. I can’t win!”

Bernadette picked up the items that fell on the floor due to his son’s range. “Johann, I am sure there is something we can do.”

“Maybe you can get that brother of yours to select me as his heir. It is only fair. I was born first.”

“I’ve tried.”

“And failed,” Johann made sure to remind her of that. “There’s only one thing for me to do. Destroy both Dietrich and the prince, whatever the cost. Getting support for that will be unfairly easy.”

* * *

The entire staff of Aleksandr’s estate was on a meeting in the kitchen: maids, cooks, gardeners, servants, and Mikhail was at the center of it all. “This news is of the utmost importance. Their Excellencies Chancellor Vinter and Lady Vinter will be arriving at the estate soon. And they shall be staying here for some time. His Highness, Prince Aleksandr, wants the manor to be ready for them. The house must be perfect before that. It will be the prince that will get to decide want ‘perfect’ means. We must prepare a feast too. I will make sure to gather the finest ingredients for that.”

Many of the servants were excited for their visitors. Most of them have never meet the man that rules the Pureblood, and indirectly, the Vampire world. They considered it an honor. And they were ready to do their best.

“Very well then, I see you all understand the importance of our duties. All of you, do your best, follow your instructions to the letter, and everything will work. We must succeed for our prince’s name and honor.”

Not everybody was as thrilled, a certain teenage Pureblood wasn’t to be honest. That was the last thing he needed after moving out. But it was what Rin wanted, and big brother always made sure little brother got what he wanted, regardless of how big of a headache it gave to Aleksandr.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Die Familie is German for "The Family" please, don't think anything dark about it. I hope you guys said hello to the new characters I added. And I hope you enjoyed this chapter.
> 
> If you are interested in learning more about Aleksandr's past, then I recommend this oneshot story I wrote about him. His life during what we call the "Cold War" http://archiveofourown.org/works/7108567/chapters/16148962


	12. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting everything ready and perfect for when the parents arrive. Ugh, can the young crown prince get everything perfect?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Introducing the last member of the Vinter family! A small, but not too small family. ENJOY!!!!!!

It was so early in the morning; the sun was still rising. The grass and trees covered in morning dew. It was a cool and beautiful morning in the centre of Northern England, they were closer to the Scottish border than to their house. The forest area was a perfect training place for young Rin Vinter.

Speaking of, Rin yawned so hard he could fit a melon inside of his mouth. “Come now, I need you to be fully awake for this, Rin,” Aleksandr said. Unlike his brother he was awake.

Rin rubbed his eyes. “I am sorry, I am just really sleepy.”

“You are going to have to get used to it. Dawn is the best time for training and working out. That’s why I do. I carried you to this area but from here on is all on you,” Aleksandr looked at his brother eye to eye. He needed to make sure one last time right was on board with this. “I You sure you want to do this?”

“Yes, Big Brother. I know it is going to be tough but I want to get stronger,” the little prince looked at the older prince with an intense confidence in his eyes. That was precisely what Aleksandr wanted to see.

“Let me give you some information. We Purebloods are naturally strong. Our speed and physical strength is unmatched in this world. And as we mature it only increases. But it can stagnate. Most Purebloods will never lift a finger in effort, no matter what. Complacency is rampant amongst our kind. Then there are those few of us - I cannot emphasise enough how  _ few  _ of us truly are - who will train as much as necessary so as to get and stay on top of the food chain.

“And then there is myself and Dietrich, both of us born prodigies. With power and skills that far surpassed even older Purebloods. We train because we have learned to despise said complacency. Of course, he trains to kill, I do it because I want to hone my current skills. And that is what I want for you.”

Rin made sure to take notes of his brother’s words, they might as well be gospel. “What are we going to do then?”

“Start with the basics. That is always the best way to start. Are those shoes comfortable?” Rin nodded. He was wearing a pair of cotton, navy blue shorts and a sky blue t-shirt. Aleksandr a pair of white basketball shorts with a black muscle shirt that helped him emphasize his toned, leaned arms. “First some warm ups.”

Aleksandr started with perhaps the most common of all warm ups toe touches. Arms straight and slowly bending his back forwards until the tips of his fingers touched the tips of his toes. Rin mirrored his brother’s actions. It was simple. After a few moments they did alternate toe touches; right hand touched left foot and left hand right foot.

They moved on to high knees, going faster and faster after each set, and then some walking lunges. After a good twenty minutes their bodies were finally beginning to feel warm.

“Before I can start training you I need to understand your limits.”

“What do you mean, Big Brother?”

“Unless I know the limits of your current strength I won’t be able to determine the best way to start your training. The better I know your strength, stamina and endurance the better I know how to push you. Running is the best method.” Aleksandr took out a map from the bag. “Because you are Pureblood it will have to be a long run. Hadrian’s Wall should be far enough.”

The ancient Roman fortification was over 150 kilometers from where they were at the moment.

“You do remember how to get there, right?” Rin nodded. “Great. I want you to run as fast as your body can handle. I want to see how fast you are. I don’t want you to feel pressured, little brother. It is not important the time you take to get there,” Aleksandr reassured his brother, “just give it everything you got.”

Rin prepared himself mentally as well as physically. As a Pureblood he was gifted with tremendous speed, but it was the first time he had to run such a long distance. Usually he ran after his brother, trying to tag him.

He never won those games.

Still, his brother was with him, and he believed in his capabilities. That was all that mattered.

And that was all the fuel he needed to run like a muscle car. Rin was fast, leaving a trail of dust and smoke behind him. All Purebloods are taught how to run fast since toddlerhood. Rin just had the best coach.

Aleksandr whistled in amazement, Rin was a lot faster than he had imagined. It made him feel proud. “You will become someone to be reckoned with, Rin. I promise you that.” Aleksandr looked up at the sky, “even at that speed it will take him time to get there. This could take a while.”

The young prince kept running with every ounce of energy his immortal body could give him. But after running half the way his body was reaching its limits. His legs were beginning to give up, they hurt, and he was breathing faster now. Maybe he shouldn’t have skipped breakfast. No! He couldn’t give up yet. He had to finish all the way to Hadrian’s Wall.

Rin had been noticing the scenery around him change. In the past, when he visited the British Isles it was England where he stayed, but now that he was closer to the border with Scotland he saw the terrain shifted to a more mountainous way. Hills covered in deep green where everywhere. A sneak peek of the famous Scottish Highlands.

Sweat covered the prince’s forehead and it runned down to his eyes. He swiped the sweat away, once his eyes were clear he could see what was left of the old walls that separated Roman Britannia from the barbaric north.

Rin slowed down as he got closer and closer, he stopped and touched the wall with the tip of his little fingers. His jumping and cheering almost made him forget his exhaustion.

“Forty seven minutes and thirty eight seconds, Rin.” Aleksandr mentioned as he did handstand push ups, using one hand at a time because of course, on top of the wall’s edge. “You ran 150 kilometers in a little over a quarter of an hour, not bad at all. You should be proud of yourself.”

“For how long have you been waiting there?” Rin was surprised his brother was already there, but now that he thought about it he realized he shouldn’t be surprised at all.

The crown prince used his powerful arms to push himself upwards a couple of meters from the wall, flipped midair and land on his feet. What a show off. “For around thirty minutes.”

Aleksandr patted his brother’s head. “You should be proud of yourself, Rin. I am. Most Purebloods your age wouldn’t be capable of that; more so when you ran all the way without stopping once.”

Those words served to encourage the little kid. With his big brother training him there was nothing he couldn’t accomplish. Not only does he have the best brother but also the best coach.

“I am tired and hungry.”

“Let’s go back home, I got a good idea of what you are capable of handling. And can prepare something different for tomorrow. But be ready, I will be testing your physical strength.”

 

Aleksandr was carrying Rin on his back. He was running at a slow but steady pace, Rin had fallen asleep so he didn’t want to wake him up. He’d earned the rest.

After sometime on the run the brothers got home.

Aleksandr made sure to carefully place his brother on the couch in the massive, and expensively decorated, living room.

“Would you like some breakfast, Sire?” Mikhail asked.

“Yes, I am starving. But let Rin sleep for a while.”

“As you wish, Highness.”

“I feel like having breakfast outside, in the gazebo. Take it there.”

“Very well, Highness. Your breakfast will be ready in a few minutes.” The butler respectfully bowed before moving into the kitchen.

 

The crown prince was enjoying his breakfast in a magnificent octagonal, French style gazebo. It was made of wood, with a rich and bright caramel color. Surrounding the gazebo were bushes of red roses and six topiary trees nearly two meters high.

Aleksandr was devouring his breakfast, a big meal; a couple of omelets with spinach, tomato, red peppers, bacon and cheese; sliced ham, several slices of butter toast, a bowl full of mixed berries with berry shrubs; and to complement it all a full bottle of bloodwine.

He finished it all in a matter of minutes, the young man patted his stomach in satisfaction. It is a good thing Purebloods cannot get fat.

When Aleksandr placed his wine glass on the table he noticed the gardener walking with a basket full of freshly cut red roses. He used his finger to signal him to come to him.

“Is there something I can do for the young lord?” The gardener asked with a cockney accent.

Meanwhile, Aleksandr, and his little brother, spoke the Queen’s English with a posh accent and a hint of Icelandic, “what are you doing with that basket full of flowers?”

“I am just following the instructions of Master Mikhail, my lord. He told me to get roses to decorate the house, for Lady Vinter,” the vampire explained.

The Pureblood took one of the roses, “this won’t do. These are red roses, Mother’s favorites are white roses. It reminds her of us,” The gardener appeared confused. Aleksandr pointed at his snow white hair. He connected the dots. “The white rose is one of my family’s symbols, together with the snowflake.”

“I’ll make sure to get white roses instead. But it will be a shame to throw this roses away.”

“Yes it will be, Thomas. You work too hard for that. This is what you will do. Get an equal amount of white roses and decorate the entrance and dining room in pattern. White rose followed by a red rose, and so on.”

“Yes, my lord.” Vampire Thomas gave Aleksandr a military salute.

Aleksandr looked at the red rose on his hand, he could feel the sharp thorns failing to pierce his skin. “I remember how  _ she  _ used to put one of these on my hair. She liked how it contrasted with my white hair. I hated it, made me feel girly,” he whispered.

Aleksandr noticed the gardener was still with him, smiling, “I do not like to repeat myself, Thomas.”

 

Aleksandr went to the kitchen to leave the dirty dishes; the shock in his face after opening the door, the kitchen was a disaster. The granite countertop was covered in ingredients. The white walls smeared with food. Cooking utensils were on the floor, the countertop,, in every place imaginable but the cabinets. dirty dishes towering over the dishwasher It looked like a damn food bomb exploded.

“What the bloody hell happened here?!” if it weren’t for his anger holding it, his jaw would have struck the floor. “It looks like the Great War took place here. Explain yourselves.”

The kitchen staff were speechless, like a toddler who got found out.

“Why do I smell burnt food?”

“I think we overcooked the ducks, my lord,” the cook answered.

“I’m surrounded by idiots.” Aleksandr pinched the top of his nose. “You know what, I don’t have the time to be angry at you guys. My parents are going to be here in a few hours, and I want this to be done before that happens. Even if I have to cook the feast myself.”

He was serious. He grabbed an apron and tied it around his waist. “You,” he pointed at the cook’s assistant, “throw that crap away and get me a fresh pair of ducks. You two, clean this mess. And you,” this time he called the cook “get the plums, potatoes and the rest of the ingredients and get started on them. I’ll work on the main dish.”

“Yes, my lord!”

They all did as they were told. They did their work meticulously. They cleaned the kitchen, worked on the side dishes. A young female maid took the expensive china plates and silverware to the table.

Yes, a vampire touching silver. Silver has no effect on vampires, much less Purebloods, just another one of the many myths surrounding the vampiric/Pureblood race.

Time was running short. But while the servants worked to make up for their mistake and please their terrifying master, they were amazed by his focused working. Aleksandr worked on the dish like he was the greatest chef in the world. He was a great cook, and loved cooking. Ever since he was Rin’s age he cooked for the family. Today more so for his brother.

“Look at how the master cooks. It’s bloody amazing,” the female maid said.

“Yeah, he’s a Pureblood, what did you expect. I wonder why he needs servants when he can do it himself,” the servant whispered.

Mikhail slammed his left hand on the countertop. “Could someone explain to me why His Highness the crown prince is doing the work of his servants?”

The lowly servants were know in double the trouble. Mikhail was notorious for his loyalty, and he expected everybody to carry out the prince’s orders to the letter.

“There’s no time for useless explanations. Where were you? I did leave you in charge of all of this,” Aleksandr said.

“I apologize, Sire. I was in the bakery, preparing the desserts. I figured these old hands of mine could be of more use than simply pointing out instructions,” the old vampire butler explained.

“I see, what did you make?”

“A lemon-berry savarin and a chocolate creme brulee.”

“Chocolate?”

Mikhail forcefully coughed to clear his throat. “Y-Yes, the young prince was rather persistent on that.”

“Is ‘cause I love chocolate,” Rin said hiding behind Mihail. “Is that fine, Big Brother?”

“Of course. Whatever you want. And Father loves chocolate too. I think I know where you got that love. You ate something?”

“Yes, Big Brother. Mihail prepared something for me.”

“Good. Now go upstairs and take a bath. You need to get ready before Mother and Father come. Mikhail will help you.”

“You are not going to take a bath with me?” Rin pouted.

Aleksandr avoided looking at him, he knew the disappointed face he was making, “I am still busy here. And as soon as I am done I’ll take a shower too. For today Mikhail will help you. Make sure to boss him around a lot. He likes the extra work.”

 

“Y-Your Highness, please, I don’t believe this is the appropriate time to do this.” There was a young maid inside of Aleksandr’s shower, partially clothed.

Aleksandr unbuttoned her uniform and passed his index finger down her belly. She quivered. “Are you sure about that? Because this,” he massaged her pink panties, she was starting to get wet, “tells me another thing.”

She could not contain her moanings, “I… still have to finish…” she moaned again as she felt the prince do circular motions, “… preparing their Excellencies’ bedrooms.”

The stubborn prince nibbled on her right ear. “Don’t worry about that. We still have time. How about for now you take care of  _ my  _ needs?”

The maid was finding it difficult to argue against his very persuasive arguments, “m-maybe later.”

“Tell you what, look at me in the eyes and tell me ‘No’ and I’ll stop immediately.”

She looked at him in surprise. For a simple vampire servant to be given an option by a Pureblood was rarer than a solar eclipse. Especially when Aleksandr was the type to impose his will on others and expect them to obey his every whim. Despite that, Aleksandr would never force himself upon others.

A rare trait indeed. Most Purebloods never thought it twice of using their servants and inferiors as sex toys. They lack the ability to refuse their Pureblood master so it was easy to exploit them.

She was about to give him her answer when a knock on the door interrupted her.

“What?” Aleksandr shouted.

It was Mikhail who had the honor of interrupting his young master in the middle of relieving himself, “my apologies, Sire, but Chancellor Vinter and Lady Vinter have arrived. They are currently downstairs waiting for you.”

“WHAT? How the hell did I not sense them?” probably because he was thinking with his  _ other  _ head. “I’ll be down in few minutes, let me take a quick shower first.”

“Understood.”

“You were saved by the bell. Let’s play again next time,” Aleksandr told the maid. She left without uttering a word.

He turned the shower on as cold as it could get. He needed it. It was throbbing uncomfortably hard. Curving upwards. He wrapped his hand around his massive girth, even he couldn’t touch the tip of his fingers. Aleksandr moved the hand up and down and sighed. “When was the last time I had to masturbate? Outrageous.”

 

Mikhail went down the wide stairs. The princes’s parents were at the bottom. “The crown prince will be with you in a moment. He’s finishing cleansing himself.”

“I told you we arrived too early, dear.” Alaia said as she playfully slapped her husband in the arm. She gave him an elegant and bright smile.

“Odd. Knowing him he should have sensed us kilometers away,” Aldrik remarked.

“Maybe he’s nervous?”

“Mother, when have I ever been nervous?” Aleksandr said as he jolted down the stairs. “I am glad you two are here. Have they helped you with your lugga--”

Alaia refused to wait a second more to hug her dear son. She hugged him with such tightness as to bend steel. The love of a mother. “I have missed you so much, Aleky.”

“Mother, it’s only been a couple of months. And for someone your age that…” Aaand he stopped before he said something stupid. You never mentioned the age of a lady, regardless if she’s an immortal bloodsucking demon that can live for millennia. “Umm, I missed you too, Mother.” He hugged her back. It was hard to miss the warm feeling coming from her. It was comforting.

“Glad to see you again, son,” Aldrik said.

“Welcome back, Father.” To his father’s surprise, Aleksandr gave him a hug. “I’m glad you two are here.”

“Where is Rin?” Alaia asked as she cleaned her wet eyes with a cotton tissue.

Aleksandr was about to answer when, “Mother. Father! You are here.” When Rin rhouted. He was excited as he went down to greet them. Jumping into the arms of his mother. “I missed you, Mother.”

In that moment Alaia could no longer hold her tears. Seeing her little boy broke any meaningful resistance. She cuddled him, caressing his head. She was too happy for simple words to describe it.

_ “Isn’t she overreacting?”  _ Aleksandr communicated with his dad via telepathy.

_ “Place yourself in her shoes, son. True, it’s been only a couple of months, which went in the blink of an eye for us. But it is the first time she, we, are separated from both of you.”  _ He replied. “The palace has been feeling too big and empty as of late.”

Purebloods formed permanent families; parents, children and grandchildren tended to stay together. Only rarely leaving the home.

“How is my precious little boy doing? Have you been enjoying your time here?”

“Yes, Mother. I love being here. I love spending lots of time with Big Brother. And studying at the academy. And, and, and,” Rin was talking out of control. He was too excited.

“Hold on, Rin. Let’s leave some of the excitement and conversation for later.” Aleksandr picked up his brother and held him in his arms. “Now, how about we all get comfortable Dinner will be ready soon. Rin, how about we take Mother and Father to their bedroom. Help take their luggage.”

“Yes.” Rin jumped out of his brother’s arms and grabbed his mother’s luggage.

“Sire, that is not necessary. Let me take care of that.” Mikhail grabbed the remainder of the luggage.

The entire family and the butler moved upstairs. They walked down the long hall at a slow pace. Aldrik and Alaia inspected the walls. It felt different.

Aleksandr opened the door to the main bedroom. “You two will be sleeping here.”

The room was prepared to look elegant and pristine. The large bed was covered in the finest silk sheets.

“Son, is this not your bedroom?” Aldrik asked.

“Yes.”

“Oh Aleky, we do not want to take your room. We will be fine in a guest bedroom,” she insisted.

“This is the biggest bedroom in the entire manor. I want you two to have all the room you need. I’ll sleep in one of the guest rooms,” Aleksandr said. In fact, he had not been sleeping in that room for the last couple of nights. It was to see if it would help stop the nightmares. It didn’t.

“Aleky, it is your house, I don’t think it is fair.”

“Exactly, it is  _ my  _ house. Grandfather left it to me on his will. And since it is my house we do as I say. And I’ve already said it.”

“If that is what you want, son.”

There it was. That phrase that Aldrik always used when he did not want to argue with his son. It annoyed him. It would be so much simpler if they accepted without question.

“I don’t mind staying in a guest bedroom. They are big, comfortable, has a bathroom. Nothing different from my old bedroom back at the palace in Iceland. Good enough for this prince.” Aleksandr said it to ease their minds, he just wanted his parents to be comfortable and happy.

Aldrik and Alaia looked at each other and nodded in agreement. “We’ll make ourselves comfortable.”

“Let’s go Rin, we still have to get ready and dress up.” Aleksandr held hands with his little brother and began to walk away. “We’ll see you in the dining room soon.”

_ “Son, I could not help but notice you have done some changes to the manor. I don’t recognize most of the place.”  _ Son, Aldrik used that a lot, instead of Aleksandr. It sounded more like he wanted to remind him he was his son.

_ “That is because I got rid of  _ his  _ stuff. I don’t want to be reminded of him. I never wanted to be here in the first place so I decided to make this place tolerable for me.”  _ It was so hard for Aleksandr to describe the hate he has for this place. Everything reminded him of his late grandfather.  _ “Don’t worry, I kept some stuff, down in the cellar, for you. He was your father after all.” _

_ “Could I see them?” _

_ “Of course, I’ll get them for you.” _

 

“Bloody hell, what were the bloodwine bottles Master Mikhail told us to get?”

“How am I s’posed to know? These Purebloods drink some strange, expensive bloodwine.”

The servant and maid in charge of preparing the table were in the bloodwine cellar, the lowest floor of the manor.

“Oy, was that door doin’ over there? I’ve been working here for ages and never seen it before, have I.” The male servant walked to a locked door.

“I don’t know, let’s just get what we came for before Mikhail comes, or worse, the young master,” the maid found the bottle they were looking for. “Found it. Let's go.”

“Hold it. Aren’t you curious of what’s behind this here door?” He asked. “It even has a lock and everything.”

“No, I’m not. We must go. We still need to finish the table.” She insisted. But it fell on deaf ears.

The servant allowed his curiosity to take over, and grabbed the lock. Vampires, although infinitely weaker when compared to a Pureblood, still had the physical strength to break a lock with their bare hands.

“What are you doing?”

Well, the cellar was not actually the lowest floor in the manor. There was one more, a much lower and darker place.

The maid gave her partner an “I told you so” look. “We are sorry, my--”

“Get out. Now!” the employees were immobilized by the prince’s burst of anger. They just didn’t understand why. “Did I stutter? OUT!” The room trembled.

The servants bowed in acknowledgement and left the room.

The prince gave a tired sigh before placing his sight on the old wooden door.

Aleksandr tired to reach the doorknob, but his hand… it was shaking? It was shaking! The prince was nervous, no, anxious was the right word. He used his other hand to stop his shaking hand.

“I can’t. I’m not ready to go down there yet. Not yet.”

The room was locked. It was forbidden from anyone to get near that door. And for anyone to open it. It applied to Aleksandr as well. For his own sake.

Aleksandr closed his eyes, took a deep breath, exhaled and relaxed. And walked away.

The room saw Aleksandr at his worst, at his most weakest and pathetic. A room that contained his grief, his fear. And the only place on this little blue marble that heard his screams of pain and mercy. It was in that room where his grandfather had kept him chained for weeks. Where he was tortured. Where a most horrific ritual was done on him. By a man that was his family, that was supposed to love him and protect him.

But that place did more than turn him into the most feared and powerful Pureblood in existence. It killed a once happy and charming boy. That room saw the last tear Aleksandr would ever shed. It also saw Aleksandr commit the most heinous crime in Pureblood society.

He hasn’t been in that room ever since.

The young prince was not ready to confront that. Despite his overwhelming power. It matter little when his mind was not ready to relive the pain and horrors of his past.

Maybe some day. With all the time in the world to become ready he could take his time.

 

“Thanks for helping me get dressed, Mikhail,” Rin said. His young wolf was lying on his bed, gwaing on a chew toy.

“My pleasure, Master Rin.” Mikhail did Rin’s tie.

Pureblood fashion seemed to be stuck in the early 1900s. Rin looked like a boy living in the late Victorian Era. Rin was wearing a thick Knickerbocker suit, a short pair of shorts with long, black socks. He is a prince and he must dress for it.

All Purebloods, and with more particular reason the ruling family, dressed as the members of nobility they are. Even for a meal. Although it being a special occasion it counted even more.

No exceptions.

 

Aleksandr dried his hair as he left the bathroom. It was his time to dress like the crown prince he is.

No exceptions.

He finished by drying his face and tossing the towel to the floor.

“Hello, Aleksandr.”

The voice of a young girl startled the prince. Aleksandr could see who it was but no words came out of his mouth. His gaze was perplexed by the young, perfect and beautiful young lady sitting on his bed.

Her beauty blinded those that looked upon her. Her pearl-white teen girl face with bright ruby eyes; a beauty mark just below the right eye. Waist-long, snow-white hair worn in two big drills, save for a slightly curled cowlick. Wearing an elegant, pink gown and white gloves.

“S-Sophine?” Aleksandr stuttered to say her name.

Sophine smiled and jumped into his arms. “How is my little brother doing?”

The stunned brother was not too sure of what to do. Thoughts ran through his mind. He tried to remember the last time he had seen his sister. The last time he had touched her. Take a whiff of her sweet aroma.

He embraced her. Wrapping his strong arms around her, not letting her go. “I missed you so much, Elder Sister. So much.” Aleksandr sounded happy but it hid sadness. Because Sophine was more than his dear older sister, she was his first love. The first and only woman he had ever loved.

“I missed you too, Aleky,” Sophine stared at his face for a few short seconds. “Wow, you have gotten so handsome. How long has it been?”

“I don’t think I’ve changed that much since I last saw you, almost fifteen years ago. Don’t age that fast, you know.”

She gasped, “really, fifteen? Didn’t feel like that.”

Aleksandr couldn’t believe she’d said that. He was to reply to her hurtful comment but decided to keep quiet.

She is twice his age, he’s a toddler compared to her sister, which meant time moved much faster. Fifteen years probably felt like fifteen months. Older Purebloods just don’t seem to remember how the young experience the flow of time.

Instead, he smiled at her, “ and you are still as beautiful as ever, Sophine. You have always been the most beautiful girl in my eyes.”

“And you are still have a way with words, Aleky.” Sophine placed her gloved hand on his naked shoulder. Naked?

Naked!

Sophine turned her gaze down. She saw her brother’s ripped body. The body of a man. And she kept going further down until she noticed he was not wearing anything.

She jumped back and covered her eyes. Her pearly skin turning red. “You’re naked!”

“Uh, yes. I was in the shower. Did you not notice it while you were waiting on the bed?” Aleksandr tilted his head to the side. “Why do you act like you’ve never seen me naked before? We used to take showers together.”

“Yes, but that was a long time ago. When you were little.”

He scoffed, “dear sister, I’ve never been  _ little _ .” The cocky smug only served to increase her embarrassment.

“And I see you are still a naughty boy. You know what I meant. It seems I’d never noticed how much of a man you have become.” She sat back on the bed, waiting as her younger brother dressed. “I still remember the little boy that used to run around naked in the halls of the palace.”

“That was a long time ago, Sophine.” He said as he buttoned his white shirt. “People change. You would have noticed if you visited us more often,” those words were bitter. The love had vanished in the blink of an eye,

“I am sorry, Aleky. But I have a life of my own. And--”

“And that man. That bas…”

“Big Sister?” Rin gasped. His purple eyes gleaming.

Sophine jumped in excitement seeing her youngest sibling. She lifted him up like he was a two year old. “There is no way this is the family’s adorable little boy. Look how big you have gotten.”

Rin smiled at her, the tip of his tiny fangs sparkling, “I’ve missed you so much, Big Sister. I am so happy to see you.”

Rin’s relationship with his sister was different from the one with his brother. Rin and Aleksandr were almost inseparable, he’s been with Rin since the day he was born; while Sophine left the family years before Rin was even born. Missing so much of his life. That did not meant Rin did not love her, it was just clear whom he loved the most.

“Are you staying with us, Big Sister?” Rin asked.

“For a couple of days. Then I have to leave for Belgium, to stay with  _ his  _ relatives,” Sophine heard Aleksandr swear under his breath. But he probably did not meant to hide it. “Don’t worry, Rin, your sister isn’t going anywhere for some time.”

“Because of the Council meeting?”

“Exactly. We are going to have lots of fun. It has mean quite some time since us three have been together.”

“We can spend all the time together. Big Sister, Big Brother and me!”

Aleksandr finished buttoning the last button of his three piece suit. All black with a white shirt under, and a bright, blood red tie. “Let’s go downstairs. Mother and Father are waiting for us. Dinner time.”

Rin placed himself in the middle of them, he grabbed his sister’s hand and his brother's hand as they walked downstairs. The three Vinter siblings.

_ “If it makes you feel better, Aleky,  _ he  _ isn’t showing up for a few days.” _

_ “Good, because I don’t want to see his face.” _

That man that made Aleksandr’s words bitter and angry is Sophine’s husband. He hated him with a burning passion. For one simple reason, he stole his dear sister away from him. Aleksandr had never forgiven his sister for marrying someone else. And he possibly would never forgive her. No matter how much time passes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The love between siblings. Seems Aleky, err... I mean Aleksandr loves both of them very much. Remember, incest is wincest!!
> 
> Tell me what you think. Give your reviews, questions or criticisms. They are all appreciated.
> 
> If you are interested in learning more about Aleksandr's past prior to this story, go ahead and take a look at this story. http://archiveofourown.org/works/7108567/chapters/16148962


	13. Family, Can’t Live with Them…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner time! Last chapter we left just as the three siblings made their way downstairs, to the dining room. And it looks like the family will have a peaceful, warm dinner. Or will it? Nah, just kidding, it will...but what if they don't?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the last chapter of the year for "Bloodlust"

The three Vinter siblings, Rin, Aleksandr and Sophine, walked into the dining room. The fancy attire a symbol of their noble status.

Father and Mother had been waiting for them at the table; a long mahogany dining table covered in a white silk mantle, with two large centerpieces full of white and red roses. Enough chinaware, silverware, and crystal glasses to open a store.

Alaia gasped as she saw her three children together, for the first time in a long time. “Stay there for a bit longer, I want to take a good look at you three. I want to make sure I remember this for a long time.” Forever is technically a long time, Pureblood photographic memory.

All of them took their seats; Aleksandr at one end, Rin right next to him, because he wasn’t going to feed himself. Sophine to his left, next to her Alaia, and Aldrik sat on the other end of the table.

“I hope you have big appetites. Because I spent hours slaving myself in the kitchen to make a feast. Will you bring in the food, Mikhail,” Aleksandr ordered his main buttler.

“Certainly, Your Highness.” Mikhail clapped his hands, and in cue the vampire servants came out from the kitchen, in a line, each of them with a silver platter on their hands.

The servants placed the platters on their designated table section. The main dish in the exact center, two honey-glazed ducks. Forming a wall around them were the side dishes, marinated grilled shrimp, creamy cottage cheese and chive potatoes, and a green salad with cranberry vinaigrette. It is a lot of food, but Purebloods can consume large amount of food without feeling full. Since it brings no nutritional value to them they can eat ‘till their heart’s content.

The servants poured bloodwine into the wine glasses of their masters. And they filled the plates with food.

Once the servants were done serving they returned to the kitchen. Mikhail was the only one left at the dining room. And as the main butler he filled the crown prince’s glass with his favorite bloodwine.

“It all looks exquisite son,” Alaia said.

Aldrik followed his wife’s comment, “I can see you poured your heart into making this feast.”

“Thanks, and I did. Although I don’t do it often, I do enjoy cooking.”

Alaia had an idea, “I think we should all say a few words before drinking. Like a toast.”

“That is a wonderful idea,” Aldrik stood up, followed by the rest of the family. “As the oldest member of the family I believe I should go first,” just a a few decades short of fourteen hundred, “if that is fine with the host.”

“Be my guest. That means as the second youngest I’ll be second to last.”

“A toast to my beautiful wife, who has spent the better of a millennium at my side. And to my children, that I hope they get to become as old as we have.”

“Speak for yourself,” Alaia said, a bit outraged that her husband referred to her as old. “A toast to my family. I can’t express how happy it makes me that all of us are sitting here together. Of how proud I am of you three. My children are my blessing and my life.”

Next was Sophine, “my toast is for the future. For a hopeful future in which I could bring a new life to this world. That Hendrickson and I can become half as good parents and Mother and Father are.”

Her words touched Aldrik and Alaia’s heart’s, their biggest wish was for grandchildren. But her words felt like a platinum dagger stabbing Aleksandr’s heart. The fact that she would speak of something like that… right in front of him.

No, not tonight. He wanted this moment to be a happy moment.

It was Aleksandr’s turn. He looked into his wine glass, staring at it with a blank gaze. What would he toast for? Was there anything to toast for? He could go cliche and toast for family and prosperity. But that was not him.

He does have a source of inspiration.

Aleksandr turned to his left and saw the bright smile of his brother, holding a glass cup half-full of bloodwine. “I toast for a better future for you, Rin. Pureblood society if going through some troubled times. The vampire world itself is going through a Dark Age. I don’t want a world like that for you; you deserve so much better. Ever since I held you in my arms when you were born I realized it. You are unique; a kind Pureblood. Which means you deserve a kind world. And I will work my hardest to get you such a world.”

Aldrik, Alaia and Sophine were left speechless. Mother and sister were left touched, in their eyes Aleksandr sounded like a loving older brother, wanting nothing but the best for his baby brother. For Aldrik, who knows better the troubles Pureblood society is going through, felt more disturbed. It was the wording Aleksandr used. How exactly was he going to achieve that is perhaps what frightens him the most.

And yet, he could not help but be in awe by the sweet side of his eldest son. He seldom got to see it.

“Anyways, I believe there is someone else that needs to give a speech.” Aleksandr handed over a wine glass to his trusted and loyal butler. “Your turn, Mikhail.”

“Highness, I do not believe that is appropriate. It is a family dinner—”

“Exactly. Old man, you are part of this family,” Aleksandr proclaimed loud and clear. “You have been with us since before I was born. You are more than a butler.”

“As you wish, Highness, I would not want to insult you by denying your request after such kind words.” Mikhail took the glass. “I would like to begin by saying, that the oldest one here would be me. No insults to His Excellency, but I have seen more than two thousand winters.” He, together with the Vinter Family, chuckled. “It has been my greatest honor to work for this family. I have been doing so for five hundred years. And my greatest pleasure has been to see three wonderful children born, and grow into fine Purebloods. I hope I am not speaking out of line, but I see you Princess Sophine, Crown Prince Aleksandr and Prince Rin as my children. And I thank you both, Chancellor Vinter and Lady Vinter, for allowing me to see them grow right before my eyes. I wish to serve you for another five centuries.”

Alaia cleaned her eyes with a tissue. “What beautiful words, Mikhail. I don’t think we can ever thank you for the service you have given us.”

Aldrik tried to hide his face, “you old man, are you trying to make me cry? You deserve to sit in this table with us.”

“Your Excellency, that is not acceptable butler etiquette.”

“Now Mikhail, I believe what Father said is true. Get a chair and dine with us,” the cunning prince said, knowing his zealous butler would not dare disobey.

So the old vampire pulled in a chair and sat down.

Now for the youngest member of the family to speak. The problem is that he had no idea what to say. Rin never understood the toasts. He’d seen plenty thanks to all the parties and events his family was constantly invited to, but never took part in them.

“Go ahead, Rin. It’s your turn,” Aleksandr encouraged.

“What should I say?”

“Whatever you feel. We are all listening to you.”

Rin looked into the trustful eyes of his older brother. They served to encourage him. “I want say that I love all of you; Mother, Father, Elder Sister and Big Brother. It makes me happy that all of us can be together. It feels weird living away for you. But I can manage because I have my brother with me. And that there is nothing I love the most that spending my time with you, Big Brother. And to thank you for always being there for me, helping me, and teaching me. You are the best big brother anyone could have.”

Aleksandr was not able to react to his brother’s words. They simply overwhelmed him. He just smiled at him.

“That was sweet of you, Rin. You really love you brother.”

“Mm-hmm, more than anything.”

The little boy’s words made him feel warm inside, a feeling that was becoming scarcer as time moved forward.

“I believe it is time for us to eat. Bon appetite.”

All of them now had their plates full of food, and began to chow down, the fancy way only royal Purebloods know.

Sophine took a bite out of the duck breast she had on her plate, when her tongue tasted the piece of meat she dropped her fork, covered her cheeks with her hands and moaned.”Oh my! I can’t believe how sweet and tasty it is! It is sooo delicious.”

Alaia was having the same reaction as her daughter, “I don’t think my palate have ever tasted such a flavorful duck before. It is overwhelming my tastebuds.”

“Such a sophisticated and discriminating flavor. As expected from the young lord,” Mikhail expressed. Being the first time he ever tasted the prince’s cooking.

“Son, you said you made all of this?” Aldrik asked, he too was astounded by his son’s culinary skills.

“Not all of it, just the duck and the salad. The servants did the rest,” that is why he paid them, he whispered. “Do you like it?” an honest question as he was curious whether or not his father liked it.

“Yes. Absolutely. I am in awe. I did not know you possessed such skills.”

“Thank you. That means a lot.”

A maid came out from the kitchen. With a platter on her had. She exchanged the empty bottle of bloodwine with another one.

“There is dessert too. I hope you like them. I made them too. Because _someone_ ,” he looked at the maid, who was turning red in embarrassment, “burnt them. One job Mary, you had the one job of taking care of the cakes while they were baking.”

“I’m so sorry young master,” Bowing in exaggerated and repeated fashion. “I ain’t just no good with food. I simply work with the dishes and arranging them on the table.”

“Mary, making excuses is unacceptable. Apologize to the prince and his family,” the strict butler is at it again.

“I am so sorry, Lord Aleksandr. I am so sorry Lord and Lady Vinter.”

Aleksandr chuckled, “that’s enough, Mary, you may retire back to the kitchen.”

She left and swift as possible, hiding the embarrassment.

“I think it is for the best that that happened,” all eyes were now on Rin.

“Why do you say that, son?”

“Because Big Brother makes the best chocolate cake ever,” Rin had an isn’t-it-obvious look.

“Chocolate cake? If you bake as good as you cook then I must try it.” Aldrik exclaimed as he picked up a fork. “Hmm, this isn’t my father’s silverware.”

Aleksandr almost regurgitated his food at the reference of his grandfather. Aldrik should know better. “Perhaps because this is my silverware.”

“Yours? I thought I was crazy, but I thought these looked overly familiar.”

“No surprise there. They used to belong to the last Russian Czarist family.”

“The set used to belong to the Romanovs? How did it come to your possession?” Alaia felt puzzled. She knew Czar Nicholas II and his family; she had know every European royal family. Nothing strange for Purebloods to have mingled with the elite of the human world.

“I won it from Duke Vladimir Romanov. From a bet.”

Aleksandr talked about another Romanov family. Not the Romanov family that ruled Russia until 1917, but an inhuman Romanov family. The Pureblood House of Romanov. The third most powerful Pureblood House. The one that rules the whole of Russia.

“A bet?”

“Yes. We were playing chess—you now those Russians love their chess—and Vladimir is really good at it. So we made a bet. He bet the silverware of the Russian Imperial family. Now that I think about it I am not sure how he got them. He only told me he got it from the Bolsheviks, how I do not know. But I digress, I won the bet and the set.”

“Interesting. I did not know you were a gambler, son,” Aldrik kept inspecting the silverware. As if trying to discover a hint of lie in the story.

“I don’t usually gamble. Only when I am sure of certain victory,” which is always.

“Big Brother never loses,” Rin exclaimed.

 

After an hour or so came time for dessert. The lemon-berry savarin and chocolate creme brulee, made by Aleksandr’s very own hands, melted the palates of his family. Alaia and Sophine adored lemon pastries, the savarin was to their delight.

Aldrik, as a sophisticated and mature adult, was fighting his urge to simply put the entire chocolate creme brulee into his mouth. No wonder Rin lost control when faced with his favorite dessert.

Rin was mentioning to his parents and siblings his time in the academy. All the friends he’s made, how impressed the professors were with his intelligence—high for such a young Pureblood—and how challenging the work was. But most important of all, how much fun he was having.

“And what about you, Aleky, how does it feel being back at the academy?” Alaia asked as she wiped her mouth with a tissue.

Aleksandr only had a little piece of the chocolate dessert, sweets are not just his things, “I find it insufferably boring. Every minute there reminds me of why I left it in the first place.”

“Well, son maybe if you made friends it would make the time there more gay for you,” Gay? Is Aldrik still living in the Victorian Era?

“Red Moon Academy is full of nothing but pretentious Purebloods, and their obedient Aristocratic lapdogs. They are not ‘friend’ material.”

It saddened Alaia to her that, every mother wants their child to be surrounded by friends, the right kind at least, “maybe if you gave those around you the chance—”

“The last time I gave others a _chance_ to befriend me I found they did it only because of my rank,” Aleksandr did not meant to snap at his mother like that, but sometimes he couldn’t help it, not least with a subject like that. “You think it is easy for a crown prince, the heir of the ruling family, to make real friends? Why look when I already have one that will always be there for me.”

Brushing aside the question, the crown prince began to spoon-feed his brother his dessert. Aldrik was not delighted by the sight, “Son, don’t you think Rin is old enough to do that himself?”

Aleksandr ignored the question, “the only reason I’m back there is to keep this hungry boy out of trouble.”

The chancellor knew better that keeping with the subject of the Aleksandr treating his brother like a toddler, “bet it as if may, your behavior at the academy has been anything but commendable.”

His wife gave him a disapproving look. She did not want an argument to start. “Aldrik, you promised.”

“No, that’s okay, Mother, let him speak his mind. What does the commendable chancellor think?”

“Your behavior has been reprehensible at best. Arguing with the headmaster, the fighting, the sex!”

“What?” Rin was confused by that last word. Was his brother having the sex thing at the academy? But that is against the rules… right?

“That sort of behavior is not acceptable for the crown prince. For a member of the House of Vinter.”

“Oh, there we go. That is all you care for, isn’t it? Stupid Aleksandr is soiling the proud name of the family. How foolish of me to think you worry about me for any other reason. I’m just the reckless child of the commendable and respectable Chancellor Vinter. Poor man, having such a scandalous son as his heir.”

“Aleky, please, your father does not think that about you,” Alaia tried to smooth the situation but the powder keg was just starting to implode.

However, Aldrik was not done speaking his mind, “do not use that card against me, son. I am your father and what I want from you is to behave. This is not how we raised you. Besides, the only thing I want for you is to become the next chancellor with a clean slate. Not to give the Council one more reason to contest your future chancellorship.”

Aleksandr sighed, “I do not want to be chancellor. How many times do I have to tell you that? Helveti!” Rin was startled, probably the first time he has ever heard his brother swear. “You will not dictate my future.”

“Then what do you want for a future?” Aldrik asked, his voice showed a lack of patience.

“One that does not involve politics.”

Alaia and Sophine looked at each other. They used their minds to talk. _“Mother, can you do something before this goes from bad to worse?”_

_“I will try dear.”_

“Boys, please. Let’s end our dinner in peace. Arguing will not change anything.”

But her husband and son ignored her pleads.

“If not you then who?”

“I don’t care. It won’t be me. My future will only involve myself, Rin, and Dietrich. He seems to be the only one that respects my decision.”

“That is because he is not your family. He doesn’t get to have a say,” Aldrik failed to understand just how close to the point-of-no-return he is. “I like Dietrich, I respect him. He’s the son of my oldest and dearest friend. But when you two are together it leads to mayhem. Fighting at the academy? I did not found that place so you two could tear it down to pieces. When you two fight it's like an earthquake struck the place. Sometimes I think you two should not be together.”

And the powder keg explodes.

“What did you say?” Aleksandr felt a mixture of anger, outrage, and pain.

It was already too late for Aldrik to retract his words. His face full of regret, “I’m sorry son, I—”

“No, you do not get to say something like that about my relationship with my _boyfriend_ , and then apologize.” He abruptly stood up, threw his napkin on the table and stormed off using his Pureblood speed. “I’m done with this.”

An eerie silence lingered in the air.

“I think you hurt Big Brother’s feelings,” Rin said.

Everyone at the table remained quiet. How could an evening start so well end up such a disaster?

What was most shocking of all was Aleksandr walking away. It was unlike him. It had left his father talking in the middle of an argument, but usually out of annoyance or boredom. This was different.

Rin is right, Aldrik pushed a button that his son found too painful. He did not know which was worse, hurting his son or not realizing just how important his son’s relationship with Dietrich was.

It was too late already. The evening quickly turned to night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _I want to thank all of you that have read this story throughout the year. It makes me happy knowing my work got some recognition. I know it is not the best, but the fact that 28 people have left KUDOS on it shows me I have been doing something right. And I will continue to try my best, and improve this story with each new chapter._
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **Thank you all. I wish you all a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!**


	14. Talking Like Men

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter it ended with Aldrik saying more than he should have. Something so hurtful that Aleksandr stormed out of the dining room. Now it is time for Aldrik to fix is faux pas. He has too before it is too late, because no son can handle having his very own father against him. Nor can Alaia stand seeing her eldest son and her husband at each others throat. It is all up to Aldrik to fix the problems with his son.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I am back!! It has been nearly 3 months since I uploaded chapter 13. But here it is. As I was writing this chapter I realized that Aleksandr was not really relatable. I mean, how could anyone relate to someone like him? He's super handsome, with a body that most guys would kill to have and girls would kill to feel, well hung, beyond smart, and with limitless powers. We can't. But then I realized that he's a young man with problem, specially with his parents. I am 24 years old and still argue with them. We all do. I want you my loyal readers to experience a different side from the otherwise imposing young Pureblood.

A somber silence lingered over the table. Just a couple of sentences had been more than enough to utterly destroy a warm family dinner. All because Aldrik had failed to understand the relationship his son had with Dietrich.

“I am going to check on Big Brother,” Rin said, he was worried, he had never seen Aleksandr like that. That look of hurt and betrayal was imprinted into his young mind. His brother always appeared so invulnerable to anything. Maybe he did not know his brother as well as he had imagined.

Alaia cleaned her delicate mouth, placed the napkin back on the table, and with calm and restrain stood up and began to walk away. Aldrik blocked her way. “Darling,” but he was received by a slap to the face.

She was furious at him. A mother outraged by the behavior of her husband. “One thing I asked of you for today, Aldrik. Not much. But you just could not keep quiet.”

“Alaia, please, allow me to explain.”

“Explain? What exactly? That you cannot spend a day without criticizing _your_ son? Aldrik,” she tried to hold her tears, “Aleksandr will start to resent you. Sooner or later he will not trust you, he will not see you as the father that he can talk to for advice, but as an attacker. Do you think I want that?”

Aldrik’s face was on the floor. He was to embarrassed to look at his wife.

“It breaks my heart seeing the two most important men in my life acting so selfish. But what hurts me the most is seeing my son like that. I love you with all of my heart, but I am a mother first. I carried him in my womb for a year, Aldrik, and it is too much for me to bear whenever I feel he is growing distant from you, from us. Fix this, Aldrik. Because _you_ are the adult.”

With final words that stung like a platinum sword she walked away.

She had been right, in everything. Aldrik was on the path of becoming one of ‘them’, those voices that for decades had attacked, criticized and insulted the young Pureblood behind his back. Gosh, had he been acting like a child. He was an adult for pete’s sake, Aleksandr was not. He still needed a couple more centuries before becoming an adult. He had to fix it, pronto, before risking alienating his son even further.

“Well, this was a rather entertaining evening,” Sophine said with a sarcastic tone. “This went as well as I could have imagined.”

“Sophine?”

“Father, I do not know what is it with you and Aleky, more so since I live away. But even I can see that things are not right in the family. He’s unrecognizable. He’s changed so much. At first I thought it was just your typical teen angst, but it’s way above that. Aleky is no longer the little brother I knew. Mother knows it. And I think you know why he changed so drastically. Something is being hidden from me, Mother, and Rin.”

“Dear, I…” what could he say to his daughter? Not that truth, that was obvious. At least not now.

“It is fine, Father. Although I do not approve of family secrets, I cannot force you or him to talk. Besides, that is not important at the moment.” She kissed Aldrik on the cheek. “Go and talk to him, but do not confront him. Make amends. Seeing Mother like that, well, I don’t like it. And if Aleky won’t listen, then I’ll go talk to the stubborn boy,” Sophine said with a radiant, confident smile.

 

Aleksandr was on the balcony of his new room. He was in need of some fresh air, the air inside had become suffocating. The cool, fresh air did wonders to his mind.

Rin knocked on the door. “Big Brother? May I come in?” he waited for a reply but none came. “I brought you some cake. You left without having dessert, and I thought having some would cheer you up,” but again the considerate little brother heard no answer. “So… is it fine if I go in and leave it inside?”

“Rin,” at last Aleksandr spoke. But not what Rin had expected. “Would you leave me alone, please? My mood is not for any company.”

Aleksandr could sense the hurt in his brother’s eyes through the wooded door.

Rin was speechless. His brother had never pushed him away. That was a first. “But Big Brother—”

“Please, Rin, your brother does not want to talk to anyone,” Aleksandr said, probably a bit more loud than he’d intended.

Rin dropped the small ceramic platter. It shattered into a thousand pieces, the piece of cake splattered the floor.

“Rin, what is wrong?” Aldrik asked.

Rin sobbed as he answered, “Big Brother does not want to see me. He told me to leave him alone. But I want to talk to him… but he… he… he’s angry…” the little prince ran towards his room, leaving a trail of tears along the way.

Aldrik knocked on the door only to be met by the same cold, silent reply. “Son, don’t you think you might have been somewhat cruel towards your brother? He was just trying to alleviate your mood.”

Aleksandr just scoffed at his father. The guts to try in bring Rin into it.

“Aleksandr, let me in please. I want to talk to you.”

“But I don’t. Just leave me alone, or do I need to get approval from His Excellency?”

Aldrik was a proud man, one that had no intention of begging his son. “Whenever you want to talk I’ll be downstairs waiting”

 

Two days passed without Aleksandr leaving his room. He had locked himself away from his parents and siblings; they have not heard a word from his since. The only thing that came out of his room was music.

“I can’t believe he wasn’t come to talk to you. Two days sealed shut in his room,” Alaia had tried in vain to convince him to talk to his father. But he was being stubborn than a mule, not unlike a certain older, white-haired Pureblood.

“Even telepathy has proven useless,” Aldrik said.

“Do something, Aldrik.”

“Like what? Break the door?” a simple task for Aldrik, like tearing toilet paper. “This is not Iceland, I cannot just force myself into our children’s bedrooms. This is his house, dear.”

Alaia sat next to him, her pained but gorgeous purple eyes looking at him. “Talk to him again, but this time from the heart. Go to him as his father. He needs to know you are with him not against him. Please, try it one more time.”

It was impossible for him to deny his lovable wife anything. He could not stand seeing her eyes, the same eyes that taken his heart hostage, wet with tears. And he could no longer stand having his son so close and so far. “I will try.” He kissed her on the mouth before heading upstairs.

Once outside the bedroom he knocked a few times, but just like two days prior no answer. “Son, please let me in. I know I said something horrible to you, and I want to apologize for that. But I’ve taught you that an apology means nothing if not face to face. Give me the chance to say sorry,” he paused and listened, hoping to hear Aleksandr nearing the door, but nothing. “The silence between us is painful, maddening. You even shut me away from your mind. It hurts not being able to talk to you. And it is also hurting your mother. If not for me, at least do it for her. I know you love her enough not to want her to suffer anymore.”

At last Aldrik heard a noise that brought small comfort to his heart, the noise produced by a door handle being unlocked. Aldrik went inside, his son was standing up, looking at the outside through the glass doors of the balcony. He took a deep, calming breath before beginning.

“Son, what I said to you was uncalled for. Saying Dietrich and you should not be together was unfair of me. To be honest, though, I was not expecting that kind of reaction from you.”

“Hm, that makes sense, I suppose. I mean, Dietrich is my oldest friend, my brother practically. My lover, my boyfriend! So you being shocked by my outraged reaction must have been quite a shocker, huh?!”

Aleksandr turned to face his father. His eyes were wet. What? Aleksandr’s eyes were wet? Tears that threatened to pour, but not yet. He wasn’t crying yet, but it showed that those words had hurt him much more than Aldrik had previously imagined.

“How dare you belittle my relationship with Dietrich like that? Who are you to say something like that?”

Aldrik was astounded, the way Aleksandr was talking, raising his voice so loud, was unlike him. To lose his cool like that was more than rare. “Aleksandr, please let me explain.”

But the young Pureblood would not let him. He would not stop ranting until he got it all out. “First you pressure me non-stop to take your place as chancellor despite my objections. You criticize the way I raise and treat Rin. Now you tell me to break up with the only person that understands me. That treats me like a normal Pureblood. What else does His Excellency want to change from me? What else should I change to make you happy?”

The older Pureblood could not look at the face of his own son. Nor could he find the words to apologize anymore. Had he been pressuring his son to change just for his own selfish reasons? He had never taken his son’s feelings into consideration.

“I cannot stand it when others try to imposs their will on me. Because I still remember the last time it happened to me. I don’t want to go through that again. Never again.”

Aleksandr took a deep, long breath and then exhaled. He was calming himself. He had said what he wanted, let it all out. It felt like a massive weight had been lifted. It was time to regain his cool. “Those words hurt, you know. Believe or not I still have some feelings. Grandfather wasn’t able to kill them all. I can take all the shit the others tell me, I’ve heard it all and more. But when it comes from family…”

“I am sorry, son. It was never my intention to hurt you or mock your relationship with Dietrich. He’s important to you.”

“Of course. I am not ashamed to say he’s my only friend. The only person whom I tell everything.”

“Oh, is that so?” Aldrik, like any caring parent, wished for his son to share everything with him, but alas it was not the case, and this argument served to further prove why Aleksandr was not more open with his father. “You and I are similar in that way. Dietrich’s father is my oldest and dearest friend.”

“Yeah, I guess the apple doesn’t fall far from the tree.”

For a few moments Aldrik and Aleksandr remained silent. They were giving each other the time to ponder over the words they had said to each other.

Until Aleksandr broke the silence, “Father, do you hate me?”

“What?” Aldrik felt punched in the abdomen and all of the air in his lugs left him.

“Are you perhaps disappointed that I did not turn into what you expected?”

“Of course not, son. I do not hate you,” Aldrik answered quickly, maybe he feared taking too long to respond would give Aleksandr the answer instead. “I could never hate my own child.” He placed a caring hand on his son’s shoulder. “You think I could hate the boy I raised, fed, clothed, and played with? No, my son. We have our differences and arguments, but at no one point did my love for you ever waivered.”

Aleksandr could not help but smile a tiny, little smile. Those words made him more happy than he had imagined.

Aldrik sat on the foot of the bed, he sighed. “Son, can you forgive an old fool that failed to noticed how much he has been hurting his own child?”

“When you put in that way you make it hard not to,” the young Pureblood chuckled. “Yes, Father. I forgive you.”

Aldrik stood up and hugged his son with enough force that he prevented any air from reaching his lungs.

“Father, I just want one thing from you. Please, stop asking me if I want to succeed you.”

“But son—”

“Father, have you ever wondered the reason why I refuse to even contemplate that question is because you pressure me? You ask expecting me to agree with you without even thinking. You don’t seem to care if I have an opinion or not.”

As Aldrik reflected all the previous times he’d asked his son, that he realized not once did he asked him if he _wanted_ to be chancellor, but _when_ he would take the role. “I have been such a fool, son. What kind of parent am I that I have not taken my child’s feelings into consideration?”

“Just stop asking every time I see you. Stop pressuring me. Give me the time and space I need to think about your proposition. It is not something I can decided lightly.”

The older Pureblood pondered for a second, “you are right, son. You are not some toddler that needs to be told what to do. You are a young man. Take your time, and when you feel ready tell me your decision.”

“Thanks, Father.”

“You deserve for me to trust your decision.”

The emotional talk between father and son was over and it was replaced by an awkward silence. So, what now?

Aldrik looked around the room, as if trying to find something that could start another conversation. Until he saw an old music device sitting on an old wooden stand. “Son, that music from earlier, was that Wagner?”

“Yes, you know I like the dark tones in his music.” The late 19th Century opera from his favorite composer, Richard Wagner. It was his go to music whenever he was in a dark mood, it might sound silly, but that was the music he grew up with. “It calms me whenever I start to feel not like myself.”

“Hearing his music brings back memories of when the three of us travelled to the German Empire during the summers to spectate the Berlin Opera.” Aldrik sighed as he remembered the good old times.

“I miss that, a lot,” childhood filled with high class music. It might be hard to think that a child would enjoy that, but all Purebloods have a taste and need for the fine things such as art and music. Plus it was a time before the theater. That was Rin’s era.

“I loved going to the operas when I was a kid, but I was amazed when I found out I could take the music home with me,” he had an old wood and brass gramophone in his room sitting on an old wooden stand, and a large collection of discs.

Aldrik smiled. “I also remember the smile on your adorable face when I bought you the gramophone.”

Aleksandr felt so embarrassed, “Father, please, that was a long time ago.”

“A parent doesn’t forget memories like that. You will understand when you become one.”

There was another moment of silence between them, but this one was a more comfortable one. All the hostility and frustration was gone from the room. The only thing that remained were two men who had talked it all out.

“Now, if you'll excuse me I would very much like to rest. Sleep has decided to avoid me for the last couple of nights. And all of us will need as much rest as possible since in a couple of days we will be heading for Paris.”

“I am so giddy to leave,” Aleksandr said not bothering to hide the sarcasm.

“Rest well, son”

“You too, Father.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I deleted chapter 8, the one were Aleksandr explains how his kind came to be. As it serves no useful purpose at the moment. Also, I feel it is unfair for you guys to learn how Aleksandr met his boyfriend in just a couple of paragraphs. That in itself deserves it own chapter. Which I will gladly work on. I am sure you readers would rather wait for me to add a longer chapter with more detail than a quick summary that leaves too much. See ya until I add the next chapter.


	15. Am I?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aleksandr and his older sister spent some time together after a terrible nightmare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter. I am trying something new. I feel I write too much unnecessary dialogue. I will try to make dialogue a bit shorter and more to the point from now on.

The noise of cheers, celebrations, and wine glasses hitting each echoed throughout the garden. What was this place? And why did it looked so familiar?

A young Aleksandr tried to remember. The boy looked around, the familiar faces and the celebration answered his question. It was a wedding celebration. The Netherlands? Yes, Holland. The sister of Headmaster van Buren had just gotten married.

Spring of 1914, ten years since Rin was born. First time the newborn visited mainland Europe. First time both brothers traveled together. And tt would be the last time both of them would set foot in Europe for over four years, soon the humans would be killing each other in the trenches.

That was not important, the important thing was why he was having this dream again. This dream was his worst nightmare.

Not only that, the party took place a few weeks after Aleksandr had been ‘reborn’, why his father had insisted to come was beyond him.

Little Aleksandr felt a small hand grab his own, it was his tiny toddler brother Rin. Just a decade old, but he looked almost the same as his older self, except a little taller. But just as adorable as ever. “Big Brother, I am sleepy, when are we going home?” He yawned, he only had one fang, just few more years before the other one grew.

Aleksandr smiled at him, his boyish face was charming, “I don’t know, Rin. It should be a while more.” He took his baby brother and sat him down. “Are you hungry?”

Rin nodded, “yes.”

“Let me get you something.” The boy-prince turned around, this was the part where the assassination attempt took place. He could see the bright tip of the platinum bolt. It was fired! Aleksandr used his body as shield to protect Rin, like he always did each and every time he had the nightmare, without fail.

“I’ll always make sure nothing happens to you, Rin,” the boy said. But something was wrong. No, something did not feel wrong, that was the problem. Where was the piercing pain? The unmistakable pain caused by a piece of platinum, a pain Aleksandr knew all too well.

He looked at his chest, but nothing. He was unscathed. Aleksandr couldn’t believe it. His nightmare always replayed the event exactly as it happened.

“Big… Brother…”

That sweet, low voice sent chills down his spine. Aleksandr turned, his eyes nearly popping out of his eyes sockets. His precious baby brother lying on the floor, on a pool of his own blood!

“You promised… you would protect… me,” Rin spoke his last words before becoming silent.

“No. No. NO! NO! Rin!” Aleksandr screamed as he shook his brother, trying to wake him up in vain. “Please, Rin, wake up.”

“I cannot believe this,” Alaia gasped. She cried on her husband’s shoulder.

“Mother, Father, help me,” the young prince cried.

“I cannot believe you would fail to protect your own brother, Aleksandr. How could you?” Aldrik sounded furious. “I should have known. You resented Rin for being born, did you not?”

“No, Father, I—”

“You did this, son. You killed your brother!”

“No, no, no, no!” Aleksandr cried and screamed, trying to drown his father’s accusations.

“Son… son… son! Wake up Aleksandr.”

Aleksandr rose up from his horrendous dream. He shouted, shoving anything near him away. Aldrik was thrown out the window. Breaking the glass door and the railing.

Alaia and Sophine gasped as they watched Aldrik being thrown away like a toy. But he was not Alaia’s concern, it was her son. Aleksandr was trembling, his naked body covered in a cold sweat. His bright, crimson eyes looked so lifeless and desperate.

“What’s happening?” Aleksandr cried. “What are you doing here?”

“Calm down, Aleksandr. We came here because we heard you screaming, and you were making the house tremble out of control,” his mother responded.

“It appears you lose control over your powers whenever you have nightmares.” Aldrik jumped back to the balcony, his sleeping clothes dirty.

“Wh-where’s Rin?! Where’s my brother? Is he well?”

“Calm yourself son, Rin is sleeping. Mikhail is looking after him.”

“I need to see him. I need to be with him.” Aleksandr stormed out of the bed, he used his speed to try to get out of the room.

“You are not going anywhere like that,” Sophine stopped him right in his tracks. He was not even at the door when she grabbed him by his bicep; using her own speed and strength she prevented her much stronger younger brother from going out.

“Let me go, Sophine,” he said.

She ignored him, “Mother, Father, would please leave us. I will take care of him for tonight.”

“Are you sure about that?” Aldrik asked her.

She smiled at him. “I think it is time for me to do my duty as his older sister and pay him more attention.”

“Let’s go back to bed, dear. We will let her be.” Aldrik and Alaia left the room without uttering another word.

“Aleky, tell me what happened?”

Aleksandr told her his nightmare. He struggled to remember such a vivid nightmare. But he told her everything.

“I can see why you reacted that way. Nobody could handle seeing a loved one die, even in a dream,” Sophine said.

“I want to see my little brother,” he repeated.

“Aleky, he’s fine. But you cannot go and have him see you like this. You are a mess.” She grabbed his hand and put it between her smaller ones. “You have not stopped shaking since waking up.”

He looked at his hand, it was trembling non-stop.

“Remember when you were little and asked me to sleep with you whenever you had a bad dream?,” her brother nodded. “Will you let your big sister comfort you like before?”

“Y-Yes.”

Sophine smiled at him, then she moved to hug him. “Okay, but first, we need to clean you up, brother.”

“What?”

“You are covered in sticky sweat, and so is your bed. I am not getting into it like that. Let’s get your bed fixed with some new fresh sheets, and get you cleaned up, little brother.” She said as she dragged him into the bathroom.

 

Aleksandr was sitting naked in the bathtub, his sister sitting behind the tub, soapy cloth on hand.

“A couple of nights ago you were embarrassed to see me naked, now you are giving me a bath?” Aleksandr said.

“Oh shush. I am doing you a favor. Let me take care of you, Aleky.”

“You know I hate it when I am called that, right?” He asked.

Sophine ignored that as she cleaned his chest. “Lean forward so I can clean your back too.” She was surprised when she saw his broad, muscular back. When did her little brother become a man? “I just want you to relax. As long as I feel you have not calmed down, I won’t let you get near Rin.”

The young prince smiled. She was right, he could startle or worry his little brother if he talked to him with less than a cool head. “Sophine… Am I good brother?”

“Excuse me?” Did she heard right? Did Aleksandr just asked her that?

“Do you think I am a good older brother?”

What was she supposed to say? She had been gone for so many years, out of the lives of her younger siblings, that she just was not sure what to reply. “Are you sure I am the person you should be asking that question? Or are you seeking confirmation?”

That was the odd part. Was he seeking confirmation? That was unlike him. To care what others thought of him. But she looked at his eyes, what he needed was reassurance. To remove the fear.

“Let me tell you this. While you were moping in your room, I spent the past couple of days with Rin. I didn’t want him to be alone since his beloved big brother decided to lock himself away. I talked to him. Aleksandr that boy does nothing but speak marbles of you. It does not take a genius to notice how much he loves and admires you. Do you doubt it?”

Without hesitation Aleksandr replied, “no, of course not. Never.”

“Then don’t ask something like that. Especially not to me.”

Aleksandr played with the water before asking one more question. “Am I a good little brother?”

“Aleksandr…” now that question hit her right in the heart. Why are you asking me those questions?”

“I don’t know. Maybe I want to be comforted? Maybe arrogance?”

“Aleky, when you were little you were an adorable and sweet kid. You always put me first. You always comforted me whenever I had to deal with ‘grown up’ stuff. Break ups and the like. You cheered me up with music, you cooked for me. You behaved like an older brother to me.” The princess hugged her brother from behind. “You were a great and caring little brother, Aleksandr. You still are, despite me living away.”

“Thank you for those words, Elder Sister.”

 

Both siblings were on the bed. Aleksandr rested his head on his sister’s lap. She was wearing a silk-white nightgown, that did not leave a lot of room for the imagination. Her long, white, and muscular legs were barely covered. But for the young Pureblood her thighs were more than comfortable enough.

“Thank you for spending the night with me, sister,” Aleksandr said as he yawned a good yawn.

Sophine petted his hair. “You don’t have to thank me. I missed so much during these past several decades. Not just from Rin’s life but from you. You grew up so fast. Yesterday you were a little boy, now you’re a young man.”

Aleksandr was already asleep. He was all curled up and drooling.

“Oh?” Sophine just chuckled as she continue to pet him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Usually I ask you to leave any questions you might have. But this time I will ask you something. Do you believe Aleksandr is a good older brother? Or maybe not? If so, why? I am interested in your thoughts.


	16. Family Bonds Come in All Shapes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the Vinter family, bonds are not just between siblings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I am so sorry about posting such a late chapter. I've been so busy with other works that I had actually forgotten about this one. My most popular story. Better late than never.  
> Also, I am trying a new way of writing chapters. I will be adding short chapters instead of my usual long ones. Not all the time, but most of the time. Only long chapters when it is needed. Hope you enjoy.

The comfort that Aleksandr felt as he slept was strange. It was relaxing, soothing. Why was that?

Right. Sophine had spent the night with him. His beloved older sister had spent the night on the same bed,  _ his  _ bed. That explained it. Aleksandr had missed her touch, her scent, he had missed  _ her.  _ And now he could be with her.

“Big Brother?”

Aleksandr rose from his bead as he heard Rin’s voice. He turned to his left and noticed he was the only one in the bed. He turned to see his little brother standing next to the bed.

“Big Brother, how are you feeling?” the child asked, with a timidity in his voice.

Aleksandr yawned as he replied, “I am feeling quite relaxed, little brother.” But a quick look at his brother’s timid look woke him up faster than the coldest shower ever could. He remembered how he had shunned Rin away after his fight with their father. Rin only wanted to know how his brother was feeling. Aleksandr had hurt his brother. He hurt him. How could he?

“I wanted to tell you—” Rin was interrupted by a sudden hug from Aleksandr.

“I am so sorry for the way I treated you, Rin,” Aleksandr said, his voice was soft and regretful. “I was just so angry that night. But you don’t deserve to be treated that way. Not by anyone, and especially not me.”

Rin shook his head sideways, “It’s okay. I knew you were angry. You get like that when you and Father fight. But it did hurt me.” Rin might as well have stabbed his brother’s heart with a knife after saying that. The truth hurt. “It doesn’t matter, you and Father are not fighting anymore. I don’t like to see you two argue. That hurts more. Don’t do that, please?”

“Don’t worry. From this moment on we will talk things through. I promise,” Aleksandr gave his brother a smile, it wasn’t the best smile but it was the best he could do at the moment.

“Oh, I almost forgot. I came to tell you that Sister wants to take me to London to do some shopping. Is that fine with you?”

That was odd of her. But then again, she must want to spend some time with her little brother. “Yeah, go ahead. She’s your sister too, you know.” Aleksandr hugged his brother again, tighter this time. “What’s that smell?”

“She gave me a bath too. Now I smell like cherry.”

Aleksandr sniffed the air, “Hey, you do smell like it.” The scent of cherry was strong. It was such a pleasant smell. So sweet. In was a perfect fit for a sweet boy like Rin. Yet another scent lingered, it was so strong it penetrated Aleksandr’s nose. It was just as sweet, it was so sweet it smelled oh so tasty. Too tasty. Enough too…

“Rin? Rin? Your sister is waiting for you,” Alaia said as she searched for her little son. She called on him until she sensed him in Aleksandr’s room. “There you are. What were you two doing?” she asked, a confused look on her face.

With a terrified shock, Aleksandr realized his long and sharp fangs were just millimeters away from Rin’s small neck. He was so close the fangs could almost scratch his porcelain skin. Wasting no time, he released Rin from the dangerous hug and covered his mouth with a free hand.

He could not believe it. He had almost bitten his brother. The one thing he swore he would never do… He had almost broken it. How could he be so weak? And to add insult to injury, he could feel his stomach, it was angry from being denied what could have been such a succulent meal.

“Okay, I’ll be down there. I’ll see you later, Big Brother. Are you feeling well?” Rin asked.

He wasn’t. Aleksandr felt sick and disgusted with himself. And his faced showed it, yet he could not muster the strength to say anything about it. “You are making Elder Sister wait. Go and have fun.”

Rin knew something was wrong, but chose not to push it further. “I’ll bring you something from London. Bye Mother.”

“Have a nice day, sweety,” she said before turning to her older son.

Aleksandr buried his face in his hands. He couldn’t look at his mother. He didn’t want to show her what he was. What he truly was. There was no hiding it, though. The prince took a look at his mirror; he saw but one thing, the face of a monster. A hungry monster that could not distinguish a meal from his baby brother. That anger him.

The mirror cracked.

“Aleky, please calm yourself,” Alaia said as she sat down on the bed next to him. She caressed his hair, passing her delicate fingers through his white hair. When he was a kid she used to do that to relax him. “Tell me, what happened? What made you so stressed?”

“Did you not see, Mother? I almost bit him! I was about to drink my brother’s blood,” he cried.

Alaia failed to understand the problem, siblings feeding from each other was a normal action. But as she thought about it for a moment she could not remember a time when she had ever once seen Aleksandr feed from Rin. “Aleky, have you ever tasted Rin’s blood?”

“Once,” Aleksandr answered. “But I didn’t bite him. I simply licked a wound to make it heal faster.” It had been a taste his tongue had never forgotten. “I made myself a promise that I would never drink from him. No matter the circumstance. But my hunger has been out of control as of late. No matter how much I feed. Dietrich’s blood satisfied me, but only for a short time.”

“Oh my sweet boy,” she kissed his forehead, “I know what the problem is. When was the last time you had your own blood?” Aleksandr didn’t answer, perplexed by her question. “What your body is craving is not just blood, but your family’s blood. You are still growing, maturing. You still need your parents’ blood.”

“I did not know that.”

“Oh my, I know you like to believe you are a fully mature and all grown up, but you are still a boy. My boy. And as your mother it is my duty to take care of you. Lay on the bed, Aleky.”

Aleksandr complied without a word. She laid next to him. Once comfortable Alaia removed her white, silk nightgown, revealing her large, round white breasts to her son.

“What are you doing, Mother?” her son asked. In truth, it was not the what but the why he wanted to know.

“Aleky, I have been a neglectful mother to you. In my eyes you are young man, a man that has made me proud. But that view blinded me,” she replied. “Because of that I have paid little attention to you, your needs and towards your development.”

“No, Mother. You are not like that.”

“Thanks, but I know it’s true. But I’ll make up for it. Let me be your mother and let me take care of you,” she said as she placed a caring hand on his cheek.

Aleksandr was no longer able to ignore the pleas of his stomach; he just plunged forward, biting her breast with a lot of force, sinking his hungry fangs deep into her skin, making her yelp. But he didn’t care, he couldn’t care, he was too hungry for anything at the moment. The only thing in his mind was the need to feed.

The warm and delicious taste of his dear mother’s blood was an addictive. It filled his ravenous stomach. Like a little boy, Aleksandr hugged her with a strong grip, fearing she might stop him and leave. He still wanted more, needed more of her red lifeforce.

Alaia blushed as her boy sucked on her breast. She wasn’t seeing the young man that wooed many girls and older women, she was seeing her little boy. It made her remember the time when he was a newborn, suckling on her with his only little fang, the happiness she felt as she fed her first son. It was a welcome feeling, as she had the feeling he was growing distant from her. A nightmare she could not handle.

“You are hungry boy, aren’t you?” she said.

Aleksandr hummed what sounded like a yes, the second that it would take him to answer was a second he was not sucking.

“Calm down, Aleky. You don’t have to rush. I’m not going anywhere,” Alaia rested her head on top of his and started to hum a lullaby. All while the crown prince smiled. She had turned the demon that frightened every other Pureblood into a little boy.

But he was carrying something that no little boy had, a massive bulge inside his boxers. It seemed hunger wasn’t the only thing he was feeling. And it so happened it started with the letter “H” too. No doubt her plump breasts were responsible for such a naughty behavior. Breasts that have been the fantasy of many a man.

She did not failed to notice his impressive size.  _ My, you are truly your father’s son. _

Aleksandr ignored his shameful display, he was more interested in feeding than anything at the moment.

After a few more minutes of breastfeeding Aleksandr was satisfied. His belly full of his mother’s blood, her warmth and love. “Thanks, Mother.”

She kissed his forehead, and cleaned some dry blood from the corner of his lip, “Don’t thank me. I just did what a loving mother would do. If you feel the need again. If you need me again you know you can always ask your mother.”

“I will, Mother.”

 

Alaia went back to the master bedroom, her husband was still asleep. She crawled onto the bed, not making a sound, and looked at Aldrik the way a lioness looked at her prey before pouncing. She looked at him for a few more seconds before the attack, then she went straight for her beloved husband’s crotch. She kissed it over his shorts, licking it with a gluttonous need. But the need had become too much, so she pulled down the clothing that prevented her from tasting him fully.

Once his trousers were down to his strong and muscular thighs she went in for the kill, Alaia grabbed his engorged cock and placed the wide head into her small mouth. With eagerness she licked the pre-cum out of its head, savoring its thick, musky flavor.

She took a couple of sniffs, the scent was strong and vigorous. Her pantees were become soaked with her aroused juices. They were removed without a second thought. The freed and wet pussy was met by two eager fingers. Alaia moaned as she penetrated herself. She started to soak the bed sheet.

Aldrik began to wake up. He noticed something felt odd, it was a great feeling but odd. He lowered his sight to see his wife giving him a blowjob while she used her fingers to fuck herself, “Uh, Alaia, what are you doing?”

When her husband’s words reached her Alaia smiled at him. She stopped sucking his already erected cock. Only to jump on him, grabbed his arms and pushed them away. “You have neglected me these past few days, my ice king. That is not nice.”

For a second there Aldrik was taken aback, somewhat feeling overwhelmed by her strength. “Sorry, my snowflake. But we are staying in our son’s house. We—oh…” Aldrik could feel as his wife’s pussy was going up and down his large rod, lubricating it.

Alaia gave him the naughtiest smile she could. “Sophine and Rin are gone, and Aleksandr went for a run. We are alone.” She didn’t wait for him to answer. She used her small hand to place his large endowment right under her eager area and went down on it, swallowing the entire thing in one swoop. Alaia yelped, despite taking his thickness many times over the centuries taking his cock like that hurt a bit, but it quickly vanished, overwhelmed by a sense of ecstasy.

Aldrik was caught off guard by his wife’s sudden attack. She bounced without control, moaning as she went up and down.

Aleksandr got his large endowment from his father, but it was obvious from whom he got his almost unlimited libido.

Aldrik did not care at this point, he too had been in need, his hungry wife taking control only served to arouse him more. “I missed being inside of you, Alaia!”

“Aldrik, please my love, play with my breasts.”

He did not have to be told twice. He grabbed both breasts and massaged them, even his big hands only just covered her large breasts. He pinched a nipple. Using his arm he grabbed Alaia from the back and pulled her down until her round breasts were dangling over his face. He bit one of the nipples then he sucked it.

Alaia blushed as her husband knew her weak points to please her.

He grabbed her hips and bounced from his cock much faster, “Alaia, I’m close.”

“Me too, Aldrik. Release it all inside, until my womb has been drowned with your seed.”

“Alaia…” Aldrik rammed his monster and exploded inside of her. Both husband and wife came at the same time. His thick seed cumming almost without end, until her womb was full and her pussy began to leak cum.

“I love you, my ice king,” she said as the sweat made her face glisten, as she smiled at him. As she caressed his broad, sweaty chest.

“I love you more, my snowflake,” he smiled back. He could feel his cock still throbbing inside of her. Inside of the first and only woman he’s ever loved and made love to.

“I am still not satisfied.”

“I know, my love.”

 

Aleksandr was drenched in sweat from his walk; he grabbed a big glass with bloodwine in it and drunk it. “Mikhail, where are my parents?”

“Their Excellencies have not left the master bedroom for a couple of hours, young master,” the old butler answered.

“Really? At this hour? That is odd of them…” it took the young prince a few seconds to realize why his parents were still in their room. His sharp nose could smell it, the sweat, musk, and sexual juices. “Mikhail?”

“Yes, young master?”

“When my parents return to Iceland I want you to throw those sheets out.”

“As you wish, Your Highness.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you like vampires? Do you like the ones in my story? Well, I created a forum where you can play a Pureblood. Are you interested in roleplaying as one? Then you are more than welcome to join. Here's the link.  
> https://www.fanfiction.net/forum/Bloodlust-A-Vampire-RP/202701/


End file.
